


A Little Bit Of Time

by Beautysteam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Harry, Bottom Zayn, Broken Promises, Crush at First Sight, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fights, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Insecure Harry, Jealous Harry, Jealous Zayn, Lies, Louis is a jerk for a while in this fic just to warn you, Love Triangles, M/M, Makeup Sex, Making Up, Married Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Minor Liam Payne/Sophia Smith, POV Alternating, POV Harry, POV Zayn, Past Relationship(s), Sad Harry, Secret Crush, Soulmates, Top Liam, Top Louis, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 91,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3598359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautysteam/pseuds/Beautysteam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Zayn is totally infatuated with his across the hall neighbor that goes by the name of Liam.</p>
  <p>He has had a crush on this lad for nearly three years since he moved into the apartment complex. They're acquaintances, but not anything more even though Zayn believes they are destined to be together.</p>
  <p>Harry is married to his high school sweetheart, but is having a bit of trouble. Accusations of Louis cheating on him are making rounds. He isn't sure what to believe anymore, but things aren't adding up.</p>
  <p>Louis slipped up once with this girl and after years of progress and trust building... but it's happened again possibly.</p>
  <p>Both boys are best mates and dealing with dramas, what will come to make life easier? When will things ease and be better again?</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	1. One.

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> _Okay, so I'm just going to issue some warnings because I've had a lot of shit from people saying I hate Louis and so forth. Which no way in hell I hate Louis. This is purely fiction and doesn't really mean, that's how I view him._
> 
>  
> 
> **So here are some warning's before you start reading.**
> 
> *Hurt feelings/comfort  
> *Love Triangles  
> *Emotional abuse  
> *A lot of angst  
> *Infidelity  
> *Bottom Harry/Zayn  
> *Heartache  
> *Louis is a dick in this fic for a while, so please understand.  
>  ****  
> 

**•ZAYN•**

Waking up to the sound of the annoying buzzer every morning at ten to catch the mail was strategically planned out. 

Zayn knew what he was doing when he would get the mail, what time was best to take out the trash to the back, and when to arrive back home after work.

He had a meaning to it all really, his daily routine with his weekly routine, of course, the lad had him hooked from the start. He was Zayn's downfall and sadly he didn't really know him more than a few hellos and a bit of small talk here and there.

Zayn was quick to his feet and off to find a pair of slippers so he wouldn't have any stubbed toe incidents after a long hard lesson of countless times.

He found a pair in his closet all the way in back with his other countless footwear. All he needed to do now was a quick take in the mirror just to make sure his hair wasn't too scary looking and pop in a breath mint.

For extra precautions, of course. Liam could possibly strike up a long and deep conversation with him, you never know when that could in fact happen. Liam could be a bit unpredictable, sometimes depending on his mood.

Someday's Liam was a chatty little mouse, but that was rare occasions, in which he usually is just your typical friendly neighbor. Boring.

He slipped on an over sized jumper and pair of sleep pants over his boxers.

When he was in front of the mirror and fixing his mane yet again, but he was having a bit of trouble. His quiff just wasn't doing what he had wanted and it was just not looking good. Bedhead was not in his favor and he was pouting as he addressed the time on his phone.

"Ugh, this is horrible, I'm gonna end up missing him." He mumbled to himself as he grabbed the nearest beanie and threw it on. Liam did crazy things to him, Zayn usually would want to impress him, but he wasn't about to miss seeing him even if it was for a brief second.

He needs his daily dose of the hunk across the hall.

He was quick out the door after he popped in a breath mint, he almost tripped down the stairs to the mailboxes. He kept his composure though, and of course when he got towards the front there stood the handsome fellow opening up his box.

Zayn was quick in his step and once he was beside him, Liam nudged his arm and gave him a bit of a smile.

"That was a close call, we usually end up getting our mail at the same time. Strange how our internal clocks work." He joked a bit and Zayn just smiled and nodded.

"I just wish my mail was more interesting other than bills, bills, and more bills." Liam usually was more open to conversation since Zayn got a bit tongue tied around him, simply because Liam made him so bloody nervous with his good looks and goody two shoe personality.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, they really mess everything up when you're on a budget." He grabbed his stack of envelopes and magazine from his box before locking it up.

Liam was looking really good, he was wearing a loose dark red shirt and a pair of black sleep pants that had to hang low on his hips. His usual pompadour wasn't up, but it was rather quite messy and just like he rolled out of bed. Zayn's mind had wandered to what kind of boxers he had on, he snapped himself out of it though when Liam's phone was going off.

"Excuse me, I have to take this call, have a good afternoon, Zayn." He waves before he disappeared upstairs. 

Zayn let out the breath he had been holding and leaned against the boxes and closed his eyes. The conversation was very brief but he knew it was progress. 

Liam had strayed away from the 'How're you feeling? How was work?' Topics, he didn't mind the questions no, but it was a bit of fresh air at the subject change. He did love to hear Liam talk though, he was guilty of blocking his number to unknown and calling the lad to just get sent to voice mail and hear his voice. Thanks to the telephone book for being convenient. Yeah, he has it bad. Real bad. 

He had to take a moment to calm his mind before he collected himself and went back upstairs. He slowly went past Liam's door though, just in case the lad decides to come back out but no luck what so ever as usual and he just retreated back inside.

He thew the useless bill's and stuff onto his small kitchen table along with his beanie he tossed into the mess.

Zayn decided on a hot twenty minute shower to clear his impure thoughts of Liam standing in his boxers outside his door, which should totally be illegal in his mind. He hasn't ever seen the lad shirtless, but his mind has such a creative imagination so it wasn't hard to come up with something remotely sexually appealing.

He rested against the cold surface as the water trickled down his torso, oh how he wished he could see Liam all wet and- no he needed to stop.He really can't afford to fix a certain problem right now, he had to get going to work in two hours. 

Zayn was quick to cut the water and of course the first thing he did was fix his hair since he liked to take such a long time to perfect such craft. Then came a bit of a shave, get dressed, and a bit of cologne. Perfect.

He had to look professional, but himself, he didn't want to look too classy, so he paired a pair of black boots with his tight dress pants and black v neck that showed off his artwork and collar bones.

He was off to work with his thermo filled with hot cocoa, his little quirk instead of coffee or tea. Once he clocked in he was tied down to a six hour shift at the hair salon, not that he minded of course. He got along with the girls there it was just the clients sometimes that pestered him the most.He really does love what he does, but it can be a bit draining at times, especially when drama happens. His closest coworker and best friend had her station right next to his and they always worked Saturday evenings together, always had things to talk about.

She was a pretty gal, long dark red hair, artwork inked her skin, and she had a bit of an edgy look to her. She had been close to Zayn ever since he started here, they just clicked off the bat and to top it off her boyfriend is Liam's second cousin. What do you know.

"Wouldn't it be funny if he came in here and got a haircut? I would totally make you do it." She teased a bit, they were on their lunch break together and sitting in the back room. Zayn was working on his tossed salad. "Don't say that... you know I would die if I get touch that luscious mane of his, I think I would actually faint and never wake up." He knew he wouldn't be able to contain himself.

"You're in deep, why don't you just ask him out for a drink? As friends." Zayn shook his head, she was always bringing that up, he's said wasn't ready to do that. It's been three years and he still wasn't ready.

"Zayn, I will get him to go out with you. I promise you this. I will have Harry help you out." Harry was his best mate and he was also best friends with Kat. "Harry knows he can't push me to do it, he's tried. Besides, he has a... girlfriend." Ugh the spawn of Satan. Not really, but he has much distaste for her.

Sophia was her name and he wanted to regurgitate at the hideous name. She is very beautiful, yes, but deep down Zayn wanted to mess her face up and shave all her hair off. He hated to see her walk out of his flat every week and Liam snogging her face off outside by his car when he thinks no one is watching. She was in the way of his possible relationship with the handsome boy.

"So? This hasn't stopped you from becoming a pile of mush around him. You seriously just need to stop embarrassing yourself and just invite him out as friends... maybe more." She wiggles her brows playfully. He rolled his eyes and dropped it, he was done talking about it.

Liam makes him very nervous and all giddy, he can't even be his own self around him in fear of scaring him off. He tries his best to look good and smell good, but it can only help him out so much. He knew he had to try harder, but he has always said that they are destined to be together so it will work out in time and besides Liam will eventually break up with Sophia and come running into his arms. Yeah, that's how it's totally going to work. For sure.

When their lunch break ended and he went and used the single use men's toilet there was a knock at the door.

"Zayn, your one 'o clock appointment is here, Harry Styles." Ah yes, one of his best mates. Good lad, Harry always came to him in need of venting and a good hairdo. He had totally forgotten about his appointment with all this Liam talk. "Tell him I'll be there in a minute, and have a seat in my chair." The girls knew Harry was in regularly. Twice a month. One for a trim and two for a simple hair washing when he's up for a quick chat.

They usually went out for drinks every Saturday night with Louis accompanying them. Harry's husband. High school sweetheart. He liked the lad a lot, despite him hurting Harry by cheating on him once, but it was a mistake and Harry's since then forgave him and proceeded to marry the lad. He was the best man in the wedding and told Harry if anything happens, he has all rights to give Louis a swift kick between the legs.

He quickly washed his hands and left to go back to his station to see the curly haired lad looking a bit upset. "Sorry, I had to use the toilet." He grabbed a neck strip and put on the cape following before he began working on him. 

"It's fine, I'm just stressed out. Ugh, Louis is being completely ridiculous and lashing out at me because I asked to see his phone." He rolled his eyes. Oh boy, he totally forgot about Harry's paranoia and recently he's been a little off, he wondered if something was going on between them that Harry wasn't telling him. 

"Why can't you trust me, why don't you believe me." He mocked the soft, high pitched voice with clear annoyance in his tone. Zayn was busy snipping away at the lads hair and trying to hear him out before putting his own two cents in. 

"Harry is there something happening at home that you're not telling me? Is he acting out of character?" Harry just looked down and slumped his shoulders under the cape. "Harry, please tell me, you know I won't judge you." Harry and Zayn had been best mates since they were 12 years old and him now being 25 and Harry at the age of 24, they have always got on well.

Zayn was there when he met and fell for Louis, he was there when he had gotten his heart broken a few times, and he was there when they had made up countless times. He was like a brother to Harry and he would protect him at all costs. No matter what.

"He's been really defensive lately and well, Gemma worked at the pub last weekend and she spotted him with some girl. He said I was being snoopy and shouldn't be prying and that I should trust him. Apparently it was a business meet up. Gemma said they looked too friendly for it to be anything business related." He sounded pretty sad and Zayn set down his tools before he rested his hands on his shoulders.

"Do you trust him?" He asked, knowing that was key in a relationship. Harry was a bit quiet right now. "I do, but I don't. He told me he had to stay late at work that night, but he lied straight to my face. I think he forgot that my sister works there." He rolled his eyes. Zayn just shook his head and returned back to his work.

If Louis was cheating on Harry again, then Zayn was going to have a word with him and his fist would meet face. 

He wasn't afraid to fight the lad and it's not like he hadn't done it before. He punched him square in the jaw last time and gave him a bloody nose too.Harry hated that he did it, but he bloody deserves it. Making his best mate cry and put him through such pain, no one deserves to be cheated on. No one.

Zayn soon finished up the trim and even styled the short curly messy quiff for him before wiping off the excess hair around his neck. "Well, how about tonight around 10 we go out to the pub or something, like usual. Don't bring Louis, though." Zayn was bound to make Harry feel better tonight. If Louis didn't come then he wouldn't be all down in the dumps and actually could have a wonderful time.

"Fine, I'll come, but, it's on your tab." He smirked a bit and Zayn just rolled his eyes. "Don't I always get the tab? Since when do you actually pay?" He shook his head store Harry playfully slugged his arm. "You're just jealous because I'm charming and you're not the only one who can score free drinks." He snickered.

He waved him off and went back to his job, he was actually looking forward to tonight, maybe liquid courage is what he needs to knock on Liam's door. Maybe, just maybe.

The rest of his shift was long and he felt like he was in high school all over again. Ugh, this was madness, especially since it slowed down. His manager let him leave a couple hours early, so with that he clocked out and waved goodbye to his coworkers that were left to close and told Kat he would talk to her later.

He hopped in his beat up old car and was off home bound. He was looking forward to getting a nap in before tonight, he is definitely gonna need the energy.

Zayn pulled into his car park spot and he wanted to slash some tires at the sight of her car next to Liam's. Stupid guest parking spot. Of course she was over, she was always over. He wanted to seriously do damage control, but that would be out of line.He just rolled his eyes and got out before slowly walking into the building. As he went up the stairs and was on his way down the corridor to his flat, he noticed that Liam's door had just opened up and he wanted to set himself on fire. He wanted to melt into a puddle of water and be stepped on, Liam was in a tank top.

Good god he looked good, the way it hung low on his pectorals and clung tight to his fit body, Zayn had to catch his breath when he noticed him walking towards him down the corridor. He looked like he was about to go for a jog or something, maybe, he wasn't sure.

"Hey Zayn, good day at work?" Of course he would ask that since Zayn had a bit of hair clippings clinging to his pants and few fresh band aids on his fingers.

"Pretty good, left early though. Slow day." He shrugged as he looked down when Liam had approached closer, oh, he thought was definitely going to have a heart attack. Up close it just showed off his muscle so much better and he looked like he was having a bit of a lazy day. In which he pulled off so, so well.Of course supporting a Snap-back. He wasn't too fond of those damn hats, but Liam was an exception and was the only guy he knew that could wear them and still look hot.

"Well, anyways, I should let you enjoy your time off work, I have to make a run to the store. Ran out of toilet paper. Anyways, see you later." Sometimes that lad over shared things, but that was okay. 

Zayn had no room to complain, Liam was perfect in his eyes. No one will ever outdo the boy and certainly everything Liam does is bloody perfection to Zayn.

When he walked off, Zayn couldn't help but look over his shoulder, and watch that cute bum move and noticing his back muscle in that top made him shiver. Okay, he needed to stop before he gets caught.

He quickly made it into his flat and locked the door and decided a nap would be sufficient, he had a couple hours anyways.

Once his head hit the pillow and he was out like a burnt out light bulb.

**•HARRY•**

Harry opened the door to his empty house and made his way into the kitchen, turning on the lights. He wasn't sure when Louis would be back, but he started on dinner regardless. He always made sure to have a hot meal for him when he comes home, he always had done it for him.He just wasn't sure when or if he was going to come home tonight. They had a really bad fight this morning, Louis stormed out on him, and it left Harry a mess. Talking to Zayn helped a bit, but it surely didn't fix the real problem, at least he's going out tonight. He just wants time alone with his best mate, and maybe it will put him into a better mood.

He was making spaghetti dinner with bread, from scratch of course. Harry is a very talented cook and never cheats by issuing frozen food. His mum thought him best and it came in handy when Louis and himself got a place together because Louis isn't good in the kitchen. He is terrible.He almost burned down their house on the first night they had moved in. He wasn't really paying attention at all and forgot he was cooking. Yeah, Harry loves the boy, but his cooking abilities suck.

When he finished up dinner, he sat alone at the table, second night in a row. Louis had been working late more often now, sometimes he didn't even warn Harry. He was getting more paranoid and is starting to believe every rumor he hears from Gemma's lips. The old signs were coming back, he feared that he was with her again or someone else for the matter.

He soon finished up his plate and put away leftovers, well this night official blew. Louis was two hours past his scheduled shift that had ended and Harry had a couple hours until he goes to the pub. He honestly didn't know what to do with himself, he so badly wanted to see his husband, but the tension was getting worse.

Harry took a seat on the sofa and decided a movie sounded good despite his mind wandering off.

Halfway through the movie he heard the front door open and shoes being kicked off. "I'm home love, miss me?" Louis sounded happy, refreshed more like it. He paused the movie and was about to get up when he seen his husband come into the living area. He was greeted with a simple kiss and a small smile. At least he wasn't in a pissy mood anymore.

"I always do, Lou." He smiled before getting to his feet and taking his laptop bag from him and setting it down on the coffee table. "Work late again? Dinner is in the fridge, babe." His smile was weak, but despite the madness he really did miss the shorter lad even though he was gone for nearly ten hours.

"Yeah, got caught up in a bit of paperwork, but finally finished it up. I know I stayed late last night, but I promise no more." Yeah, that's what he always says, he doesn't take his words as serious anymore knowing it could possibly be just an empty promise.

"Right." He wanted to roll his eyes and walk out the door, but nope, he wasn't like that. He actually wanted to see Louis, wanted to kiss, hug, and cuddle with him.

Maybe tonight would be calm and no fighting would happen, maybe Louis wouldn't mind him going out tonight with Zayn without him.

"Anyways, um... I'm going out with Zayn tonight, he wants it just to be me and him." He watched a Louis was walking to the kitchen, but stopped in his tracks.

"Why just the two of you?" He knew Louis would ask why and honestly, he hadn't come up with a reason.

"Don't know, something about Liam." Smart. Louis didn't like to hear him be all mushy about the lad, Louis always just told him to go for the gold and give no fucks. Zayn wouldn't usually have a problem with that, but Liam is different. 

According to his mate he is his destined soul mate. Okay, maybe Zayn is crazy, but it's always funny to watch him be a deluded idiot around the guy.

"Then he thought right about not inviting me." He chuckled as he walked into the kitchen and made himself up a plate. "I don't think I can hear 'He's so hot and amazing.' Talk much longer. It's driving me insane." He groaned as he sat down at the table, digging into his pasta.

"I remember him telling me a certain someone was like that for me in school." He crossed his arms and smirked a bit. "He told you I wanted to fuck you in the football locker room?" He winked playfully and Harry just rolled his eyes. "Ha, ha so funny."'he dead panned.

"Harry, I'm only kidding. He knew I liked you ever since I laid my eyes on you. He knew you liked me and it's strange how he got us both to hook up. Drinks and everything." he smiled.

That day he met him, Louis being a new kid, he had an instant crush on him and Zayn heard all about it for weeks. They eventually become lad's, the trio. Then it developed into crushe's then good old Zayn just figured out a way to get them together and bam, this is where they are at.

"Well, I'm glad it happened the way it did, or else I wouldn't have my amazingly fit husband." Harry said as went over a planted peck to his cheek. He let Louis eat in peace before retreating back to the bedroom to find something decent to wear. He honestly wanted Louis to come in fear he would invite that girl over or call her, ugh his paranoia was settling in. Why can't he be normal? Why can't he trust his husband?

Why did Louis have to cheat on him years ago? Why was he so desperate to get laid when he could have just asked him? It was question's that he always asked himself.

Louis never really gave him a straight up answer, but he swore on their marriage that he would never do it again. He was the one who proposed to Harry after it all happened to signify he was the only one he wanted. Harry wanted to believe it and he did until the rumors came about again.

He flinched out of his thought when arms wrapped around his waist and a kiss was pressed against his neck. "Stay in tonight... I'm a feeling a bit needy." Louis nearly whined into his shoulder. 

"Convince me and I'll possibly consider it." He knew Louis was probably smirking and had an idea of what convincing he had to do. He bit his lip when he felt Louis press his hips into his bum from behind and suckled on some flesh on his neck.He shivered a little and pressed his bum back into his groin area, letting out a soft sweet noise when he felt a love bite being placed strategically behind his neck. 

It has been a week. A week since they last had sex, and that's pretty shocking. Usually they did it at least three times or more. With all the tension and fighting, it's just too emotionally draining and besides, the last time just didn't have any passion whatsoever. 

He turned in Louis's arms and their lips crashed together, Louis's hands were already placed on his bum and his was on his sides. The kiss was lacking the usual passion, but Harry needed this closeness again, he wanted to be physically close to him again.

He felt his bum being squeezed and hands slip down inside his pants under boxers only to have his bare bum squeezed harder, typical Louis. Such an ass man.

They had kept on kissing with tongues and all, Louis was already hard and Harry was getting there. Pretty soon they were on their queen sized bed all shirtless and snogging. He needed this, he wanted this, he craved it all week.

He wanted the passion and excitement back, but it would all just come back with time. He loves Louis, he really does. The sex has always been amazing, they always took turns, and always talked dirty to each other.

Lately is just been a bit vanilla and it lacked all the hotness it usually had, the fighting was ruining their sex life.

Harry moaned softly when Louis was kissing on his neck and starting to push down Harry's pants that is until Louis's phone decided to go off in that moment.

He heard an irritated sigh and groan before Louis reached over and answered the call.

"Hello?" Harry laid their quiet and just bit his lip, staring up at his husband.

"Yeah? really? okay, I'll be there in twenty minutes." Harry is now pissed and getting off the bed, fixing his trousers, and slipping on his shirt. Louis hung up with the caller and looked a bit confused.

"Babe we haven't finished yet." He knitted his brows. "Twenty minutes? Louis you know it takes us much longer. Where are you going in twenty minutes?" He was pretty annoyed, he just wanted to have a nice love making with Louis and cuddles following, but that wasn't gonna happen. Not tonight.

"Back to work, they want me to do the midnight shift." He gave a weak smile and Harry knitted his brows and stormed out of the room. This had been the third time Louis had worked double shifts in one day.

He was so angry and upset, he wanted to pack his bags and go spend the night with Zayn. He was honestly thinking about it. 

Louis had followed after him as he was trying to get dressed for work yet again. "Babe? I'm sorry, but we need the money, you know I'm doing this to help us out." Harry just shook his head and rolled his green eyes. 

Sure, they did actually need the money and Louis is the breadwinner since Harry doesn't work. Louis told him not to worry about it and just relax. Harry had thought about getting a job, but no one seemed to be hiring.

"I know, but you've been working double shifts all week, Louis." His voice was tense and Louis could have probably picked up on it.

"Like I said, it's to help, our finances aren't good." He raised his voice just a little.

"I know this, but you could have told them tomorrow. You haven't gotten a proper rest in days and we haven't had any alone time for more then a few hours." He crossed his arms and knitted his brows.

He heard Louis sigh and watched his eyes roll to the back of his head. "I'm with you all the time! Is more alone time really necessary?! Harry we've been together for so long, and I'm always with you after work." He snapped as he was putting on his shoes.

"Maybe you should have thought twice about letting her blow you. Clearly." Okay, that was off topic, but it was related... somewhat.

"Harry! That's was years ago. I told you over and over it meant nothing! I made the mistake and made up for it. Why do you always bring it up?" His voice raised a lot more to the point he was almost yelling.

"This is why I want alone time with you! Am I not enough for you? Am I not fun enough to be around?" Harry was losing it, his complaints were off topic, and didn't make any sense. He was spilling out his thoughts majority of the time in their fights, but there was one thing he would never say though, he would never say it to Louis.

"You're being so annoying! Harry, I love being around you. I do. But we can't be together 24/7 and expect me to wanna love on you." Those words were a bit crushing, he has heard them before countless. But it still hurt to hear coming from the man he loves more than anything.

"You get on my bloody nerves if I'm around you all the time because you won't fucking drop what happened years ago. I don't get why you just don't trust me!" Louis was ranting as he vigorously grabbed his car keys.

"I do trust you! I don't trust anyone else around you!" Louis scoffed and shook his head. "Yeah, right! You have been wanting to look at my phone again." He sneered a bit.

"Because you hide things from me! You haven't been home all week and you've been really moody." He snapped and Louis just shook his head and stormed out the front door. Slamming it hard behind him.

He wanted to break down in tears and drink himself to sleep. That's not logical or smart, but he did end up crying a bit. He hated fighting, especially when it was twice in one day. 

Harry just wondered if their marriage was even going to last, he wondered if Louis was talking to her or someone else, he wonder's if things will get better.

He does love Louis, more than anything, but he is starting to doubt him again and it really scares him. He wished he could read Louis's mind and figure out what's going on, he knows he hasn't btold him things. He's constantly on his cell phone and shut off his phone quick when Harry tries to look.

He wiped his eyes and sat down on the bed and messaged Zayn, he wasn't in the mood to go out tonight anymore.

To: Zayn  
From: Harry  
I think we have to postpone, sorry. I think I have a bit of a bug xx

He lied, but he didn't care, he didn't want Zayn to see him like this or to know they fought again. He just laid back on his bed with an empty spot beside him and thought about his relationship and what was happening.

He honestly wasn't sure anymore.


	2. Two.

**•ZAYN•**

He was about to call it quits and just order a small pizza. He was alone on a Friday night with nothing to do, Harry has been a bit antisocial and Kat has been a bit busy with her boyfriend, so that left him to fend for himself.

His eyes gazed over the selection inside the nearly empty fridge and yup it was settled. Pizza it is for the night.

He called the local pizza place and the guy said someone would be there in a half hour or so, so while he waited he decided to give Harry a call to see if he can get a hold of him for the night.

He sat on the sofa as he heard it ringing over and over and when it went to voice mail he cursed to himself before getting up to go fix his quiff in the mirror.

What if when he opened the door Liam was leaving? He had to be prepared just in case and besides, he always wanted to impress. Always.

He wondered what Liam was up to, he wondered if Sophia was with him. She seriously needed to get a life and go find a guy that isn't mentally claimed by Zayn. She was his enemy. Though they have only exchanged very few words at one point he disliked her and her stupid personality.

Zayn went to retrieve his wallet from his bedroom and he nearly had a heart attack. It wasn't there and he ripped trough the drawers and his bed sheets. "Come on, come on. Where did I last place it?" He mumbled to himself. He pizza would be here in twenty minutes and he would feel so stupid if the guy shows up and he opens the door without the cash and tip.

Especially if Liam was out there and wittiness the embarrassment. He was sweating bullets and his room was like a tornado ripped through and then he moved on into the living room, the bathroom, and the kitchen. Nothing. 

He was about to call and cancel all his cards and order before there was a knock at the door. This was not the time for an unexpected visit from his mates, no he was having a freak out. The knocking was persistent and he wanted to snap at whoever it was until he opened it and he calmed down in an instant.

It was Liam, and he had Zayn's wallet. How? Why? Was the questions.

"Sorry it's a bit late and out of the blue, but I seen this in the car park and saw it had your ID in it, I'm pretty sure you want it back." He smiled.

Oh dear god, that smile, the crinkles around his eyes and the way he smiled had Zayn literally loosing it. "Yeah. I was looking for it, thanks Liam." He gave a small smile.

"I can see by the way your flat looks like an earthquake had happened." He chuckled and that sent Zayn through the roof. His laugh was so cute and adorable, Zayn was loss for words.

"Yeah... I kinda maybe freaked out a little." He let out a small chuckle as he scratched the back of his head before grabbing his wallet.

"Any-" Of course the stupid pizza guy had to come and cut off the only important conversation that was happening. 

He watched as Liam stepped aside, interesting. Was Liam wanting to talk to him? Was he going to get down on his knees and profess his love? Hopefully. He would die and come back to life. He would.

"Pizza order for Zayn, we gave you an extra small pizza for the wait, sorry about that." The delivery girl smiled, he nodded knowing she probably had taken an interest in him. 

He was handsome and there was no lie to that, he was like a walking sex god, even though he hasn't had a proper lay in months. He was considered the hottest guy in the complex, according to some girls even though he thinks otherwise.

He talked to the pizza girl and even flirted his way out of charge, but gave her a nice tip. When she left, Liam retook his spot and raised his brows. 

"I wish I could flirt my way out of a pizza order, your one of the lucky ones." He smiled and shoved his hands in his pockets. What was he up to?

"Well, what can I say? I have good genes." He gave a small smile and Liam nodded. He fucking nodded, he agrees. He really agrees and Zayn wanted to pass out.

"Anyways, I should let you eat before it gets cold, see ya around." He waved with a small smile before he turned around and was about to walk into his flat.

Zayn was feeling a little courageous and wanted to slap himself five times over. "Liam? Would you wanna hang out? I can't eat this all myself." He looked down when Liam looked over his shoulder. 

"I would love to, don't really have any plans. Soph is out of town for the weekend." Thank whatever deity is the sky, Liam was about to be in his flat alone with him. He would normally would have been embarrassed to have company if his flat was out of place, but this was a special occasion and Liam knew about his mini freak out.

Once the door closed and they were in his kitchen, Zayn was nervous. Really nervous to be exact.

"So, uh the plates are in the top cupboard and if you want something to drink, I have stuff in the fridge and water, cups next to he plates. I'll be back in a minute." Liam smiled and nodded and right as he turned around Zayn booked it to the bathroom, and inside he was having a minor freak out.

He had to catch his breath and close his eyes. 'Okay, I can do this, it's just a simple hanging out, do not embarrass myself, and keep it cool. I've been waiting for this, I can do this." He managed to calm himself down until he opened up the door and witnessed Liam sitting at his kitchen table.

'I CAN'T DO THIS, WHAT WAS I THINKING!?!" he mentally screamed in his head and slowly made his way into the kitchen. He grabbed a plate and put two slices on it and went to retrieve a cup though he was having a bit of a struggle. He could just barely touch it with his fingertips brushing past it. 

As he was trying to not admit defeat, he felt weight press against him and his eyes almost bulged out of its sockets, his heart rate picked up, and smell of Liam's cologne was intoxicating. What is heaven's name was he doing? Was he doing what he thinks he was doing?

Oh yeah... he was helping him.

"Here ya go, saw that you were having a bit of trouble." He stepped away and put it on the counter for him. Zayn was just a few inches shorter than Liam and his body stature was more slender compared to Liam's sex ready body.

"T-thanks." He wanted to slap himself, why did he have to stutter? Oh yeah, Liam was pressed into him from behind! He was gonna be talking about this for days.

He nodded before they both sat down and ate some food. "So, why is um Sophia out of town?" Okay, maybe that was a bit too personal considering he doesn't know the lad all that much but he needed to know. 

"She's visiting family, she wanted me to tag along, but it's a bit weird though, they don't seem to like me much." How could anyone not like him? In Zayn's eyes, Liam is very likable and everyone should love him.

"Well I don't see why? You seem like a good lad." He wasn't just a good lad to Zayn he was everything that had the words sex, hot, good, and nice involved.

"I suppose, but they don't really support my dancing career, they said its a waist of Sophs time to be with a dance instructor." Zayn was nearly dying. He wanted to see a dance move, he wanted to go and watch him teach a class. He would be a supportive boyfriend, he wishes Liam would just acknowledge this.

"My parents said the same thing about me becoming a hairdresser." He rolled his eyes and did a mock voice of his mum "It's not a man's job, you're not gonna make a living." He scoffed "But where they wrong, I love my job." He could relate to Liam on such a level, except his was his own parents and they weren't on speaking terms anyways. He wasn't about to get into that.

"Well, at least that didn't stop you from following your passion, I'm pretty sure you're quite handy with the shears." He smiled. "Well, I do have a decent clientele even if half are just blinded by my good looks." He chuckled.

"Can't blame them, you have potential to be a model." Was Liam even real? Was he really admitting to finding Zayn good looking? He must be dreaming. 

"Modeling, eh isn't for me, I don't like to be in front of a camera much." He shrugged and Liam made a face. "Why not? You seriously could do so well." Either he was being a suck up or he actually means his words. It's not like it was his first time hearing this, he has always heard people suggest him to take up modeling.

"Camera shy, not very photogenic." Okay, maybe he was stretching the truth, but he was loving the compliments. "Oh, that's a bit load of bull, if your handsome in person you're bound to be handsome on camera." He almost choked on his pizza, Liam was being seriously too much.

He wished down the taste of sauce and just shrugged his shoulders. He was actually having a really good time with Liam, he knew they are soul mates and obviously Liam was just being oblivious to it all. He would realize soon that the right one is in front of him.

"Anyways, I have a dance competition with my students in a few weeks, you should come. More support would be nice. I just haven't gotten the set date yet, should find out soon though." He smiled with those damn crinkly eyes.

Was this a date? In Zayn's mind it was a date. He wasn't gonna pass this up, never in a million years. He would seriously skip an important work meeting to watch the lad do his thing.

"I'll think about it." Gonna keep him on his toes and play it cool, not be so obvious he really wants to go. 

Liam grabbed one of the napkins on Zayn's table and took a pen from his pocket and wrote down his number.

"Just text me like sometime next week and I can tell you when it is, just in case." He couldn't believe he just got Liam's cell phone number. Sure, he had his house phone, but this... this was unbelievable. He knew it wasn't his house phone, he has the number memorized.

"Okays, thanks." He smiled before pocketing it away. It was a bit of silence between them before he hears a familiar ring tone coming from Liam. He watched as he pulled out his phone and shoved it back in his pocket. "I guess it's time for me to leave, gotta make an important phone call. Anyways, thank you, do you need any help cleaning this stuff up?" Zayn shook his head. Anymore of Liam being in close quarters with him and he might kiss him. Maybe.

"Alright, well I hope you aren't up all night." Liam had gotten up and had taken care of his mess, leaving Zayn sitting at the table with a half eaten slice of pizza. "I'll see you around then." He gave one last smile and wave before he disappeared. When his door to his flat shut, he put his hand to his chest and sighed.

He needed a moment to collect himself. He seriously needed to take a moment and reevaluate his life. Liam was here for an hour talking to him, invited him to a dance completion, and they has a close contact for a brief second. He was living in the dream he had been dreaming. He had all forgotten about Sophia. She needs to be out of town more often.

He couldn't finish his food out of excitement, so he put the leftovers and away and stored them in the fridge. He washed hi hands before he realized that his flat was a mess and he honestly didn't feel like cleaning all night long, so he would just do it in the morning.

He had put Liam's number in his phone and shot Harry a quick text out of excitement.

To: Harry  
From: Zayn  
GUESS WHO HAS LIAMS NUMBER?? ME :D

He had an instant reply, which surprisingly, Harry replied that quick since he hadn't picked up or even checked his messages

To:Zayn  
From: Harry  
How did you manage that? I'm pretty sure hacking into his information is illegal :p jk 

He rolled his eyes at the response and was quick to type.

To: Harry  
From: Zayn  
He was in my flat you idiot. I have details if you come over tonight. :s

He set his phone down on his coffee table and sat back to reevaluate his life and how it was gonna change. He has a good feeling about the coming weeks involving the dance completion, he really does despite Sophia being around, maybe Liam is planning to dump her and come running into Zayn's arms. He hopes that is of course.

He heard his phone buzz again and he chill his head at the message.

To: Zayn  
From: Harry  
Fine I'll be over in an hour, Louis is coming along with since he just got off work. xx

He had hoped they wouldn't fight or anything, he just couldn't deal with it. Especially since it was a bit late.

They are just so exhausting.

**•HARRY•**

Harry grabbed his oversized jumper and slipped on as he waited for Louis to hurry up. He was spending way too much time in the bathroom, they needed to get going.. 

Zayn was expecting them and besides it was getting kinda late, he wanted to hear all the hot details. This was an emergency as Zayn would put it.

He went and knocked lightly on the door "Babe, are you almost ready?" He asked fixing the sleeves to his jumper.

"Yeah, just give me a few more minutes, I'll meet ya out in the car, love." Harry fiddled his brows, he seriously was taking forever. Sure, he would sometimes just walk in but he knew privacy was sometimes needed and plus Louis has said he can't stand to be around him 24/7...

"Okay, just please make sure to lock the door this time." He mentioned before walking off and leaving their house. Once he got in the car and started it up, he sat back in his seat and just relaxed. He remembered quite a few times when Louis had forgot to lock their front door when Harry was sleeping or when no one was home. He's so forgetful at times, but that's okay, he still loves him regardless.

He noted the time and yup Louis was more than a few minutes then he said, it wasn't till 15 after that he came out the door and into the car. "What took so long, Lou? You were in that bathroom for an hour. " it usually only took 45 minutes or so, he didn't like to spend too much time on his hair.

"I had to freshen up a bit and besides my hair was just a huge mess." He pouted a bit before buckling up. "Love, your hair always looks good, and besides Zayn has seen your messiest look before." He shook his head as they were off to Zayn's building.

"I know, but I just wanted to try out a new style, but I just let it go.".

"I would have thought you started smoking again if you didn't have a valid reason." He smiled a bit. Louis used to smoke cigarettes and he quit a couple years ago, surprisingly, he has done so well. 

"Oh Hazz, you know I won't pick up a bloody cig anymore, those things are toxic. Besides, I know you don't like the smell too much." Well, at least Louis has kept that promise. 

It was honestly a quiet ride over, Louis was sucked into his phone, constantly typing away and it was making Harry want to chuck it out the damn window. Louis was always working, always on his phone, and always home late. Harry just wanted just once a time where he puts the phone down and just show him he matters.

When they pulled into the carpark, Harry was the first to get out. He noticed Louis took his sweet time and it was simply really irritating. He was about to snatch his phone and chuck it into the busy street. He crossed his arms and his face had annoyed written all over it.

When Louis finally got his bum out of his phone and he shoved his hands in his pocket and gave a bit of a smile.

"Well, let's get a move on." He nodded as they headed up into the building and up the stairs. It was sad how they don't hold hands anymore in public or Louis doesn't kiss on him in public. He missed when things were simple and before things became complex for the two.

Louis let himself in as usual and Harry took off his shoes before they found Zayn on the couch, with a huge smile on his face.

His flat was a huge mess, what in gods name had happened? Had they finally shagged? He needed the dirty details like he needed air. He needs it now.

Both boys took a seat, Louis in the recliner, and Harry next to Zayn.

"You guys, I think I'm in love." Both guys groaned, knowing Zayn was about to be just all mushy and not explain in without exaggerating the truth.

"Please don't remind me. You only talk about how cute his bum looks in his ripped jeans. I don't think I can take much more of that." Louis complained, ah yeah the right light blue jeans that had rips and holes along the front. Zayn's favorite pair of jeans on the lad.

"Shush it, he looks so good in them, when he's my boyfriend, he will be in those around my flat." Oh good god, Zayn wasn't joking either. His face had serious written all over it.

"Let me guess he would be shirtless to?" Louis was seriously asking for it, Harry gave him a warning look, but he was just brushed off.

"My eyes only babe, he would." He smiled and had to fan himself at the thought of the lad in that attire. 

"Now we didn't come here to talk about your crazy Liam sex crazed ideas. I wanna hear what happened, why is this place look like a tornado ripped through?".

Zayn rolled his eyes at that before laying back into his sofa a bit to get comfortable.

This obviously was gonna be one long elaborate story so he got a bit comfortable.

"Well, so like, I thought I had lost my wallet because I ordered pizza and I looked all over my flat. I couldn't find it, I almost had a freak out and before I could actually have a proper heart attack, he came knocking at my door with my wallet in his hands.".

His face was a non-stop smiling and Harry knew Zayn was gonna have a good week. The way he was explains his story Harry knew he was stretching the truth by adding in 'Liam asked him on a date to the dance competition' and 'He gave me heart eyes.' Sometimes Zayn was delusional.

"That's all great Zayn, but don't forget he has a girlfriend. He isn't just gonna drop her like that to be with you." Way for Louis to kill Zayn's happiness. "I have you know Louis, me and him are bound to be together. You just wait." He scoffed and crossed his arms.

"Does it really make sense for him to ask you on a date while he's with her?".

"No, but that's why he's gonna break up with her, he's just being oblivious that she isn't right for him." Zayn was just always... always had an imagination. Sure, Liam is obviously handsome and stuff, but he doesn't think Harry doesn't think he's the type of person to just up and leave for someone else.

"You can keep dreaming all you want, but he doesn't seem like that type of person. Why don't you just find a good lad at the pub and get a proper lay." Zayn just rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Well, I'm happy that you got his number and actually had the guts to ask him over for dinner. Maybe you two could eventually become mates, then more." Harry had to reassure his friend since Louis wasn't being very helpful.

"Thanks Harry, at least one of you got's my back." He glared at Louis and all he got was an obscene hand gesture. 

"Well, we should get going, yeah? I have work tomorrow early, the boss just messaged me. Have to be at work around 5." Harry's face fell and Zayn noticed and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Why do you have to be in so early? Aren't you suppose to have a day off tomorrow?" Louis was supposed to have a day off tomorrow, they were gonna actually spend time together as a couple. 

Louis shoved his phone in his pocket and sighed. "It's last minute I know, but we need the money, and I'm doing all I can to make a decent living." Louis was already putting back on his shoes and Harry slowly got to his feet.

"You haven't had a day off in nearly a week, and when it's your day off your still working from home. You need a proper break." He out on his shoes and he could see Zayn shaking his head from where he was sitting.

"Harold, you don't understand. What I do is important and you have to understand I'm making sacrifices to make us not homeless and actually a place to call our own." He kind of snapped and Harry just bit his lip and looked down.

"Okay stop bickering, you two." Zayn chimed in.

"Oh, but out, Malik." Louis shook his head, boy was Louis a bit testy right now. Usually him and Zayn always got along well.

"I'll talk to you later Zayn, good luck with Liam." He waved before they were out the door and into the car.

It was a very quiet ride home and the tension was obvious. Harry wanted to address his feelings about it all but Louis would probably leave and stay at a hotel or something, he didn't want that at all.

Once they were home and in their bedroom Louis stripped down to his boxers and was already in bed before Harry. Usually they exchanged a goodnight kiss before they even lay down, but he supposed Louis had other plans.

He stopped down to his own boxers and crawled into his own side of bed before shutting off his table side lamp. He really wanted to talk to Louis, he had questions bugging him. He knew Louis would pick a fight about it, that's why he hadn't said anything since they left Zayn's flat.

He also was craving a bit of physical contact, he wanted to cuddle with Louis, he wanted to be close to him.

So he decided right then and there to scoot closer to Louis's side of the bed and soon up against him. Usually he was the little spoon bit lately with Louis's attitude he's been facing the other way and all the way on the other side of the bed.

"Not tonight, Harry." That put an instant frown across his face, Louis never told him no about cuddling. All he wanted was that and he can't even have it. He scooted back to the own side of his bed and turned so he was facing the wall.

He felt like his relationship and marriage was falling apart, they have been fighting so much, and two weeks in and still no passionate love making has happened.

He wanted to cry and take a nice warm bath to soothe his mind. He wanted most importantly for Louis to hold him, and tell him it's gonna be okay, and that he still loves him. 

He felt like maybe Louis was cheating on him again...or he was loosing interest in him...he wasn't sure of anything anymore. His relationship was going into shambles and he felt helpless.

All he wants is happiness with his husband and all he wants is Louis to tell him he loves him like he did years ago. 

He just hoped Louis was being loyal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sad about Zayn leaving 1D and hope him the best and do whatever makes him happy. I will continues to have Zayn included in all my  
> Fics, hes still considered 1/5 for me. Always.


	3. Three.

  
**•HARRY•**

"Don't go to work today... stay home with me, Lou." He whined into his husbands bare back while he still wanted to sleep. Louis laid there for a moment before he moved to sit up and Harry adjusted his face so it was on his pillow.

"You know I can't, babe. They need me and besides, I'm saving up time for vacation in a month or so." Oh yeah he totally forgot about that. They were supposedly supposed to take a week vacation in mid July, yeah, that's if it even happens.

"I know, but, call in sick or something...please." He yawned out and closed his eyes. "Harry I can't, you know I can't do that. I need to go get ready, I'll come back and check on you before I leave." He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of his head and soon enough the bed was half empty and Harry just wanted Louis back in bed.

He wanted to lay in bed and just relax with Louis, he needs a real day off. Not a day off where he's stuck doing emails and business calls all day, it just wasn't fair to his husband or himself. He closed his eyes thinking it was only for a few moments until Louis had come back in already for work and freshly brushed teeth. He felt the blanket being pulled over his shoulders and he turned in his spot and looked up at his husband.

"Louis... stay." He pleaded one last time and Louis shook his head and leaned down and connected their lips. It was a sweet, simple kiss and he moved the hair from Harry's face. 

"Harry, I can't, you know why." He sat down beside Harry's body in the dark room. It was almost 4:01 am and Louis had to leave in a couple minutes.

"Besides, it would be foolish to call in now, I'm already awake." Of course making excuses, as always. Harry protested with a tired groan as he turned his face into the pillow. It was way too early in the morning and Louis had to be at work at 5:00 am. He had almost an hour commute.

"Anyways, I need to get going so I don't get written up, I love you, and see ya after work." With that the room was silent, the sounds of the front door shutting and the car outside leaving. Harry was alone, as always, it didn't take much to fall back asleep but it just wasn't the same when he slept with Louis.

No, they still haven't had any sex yet, or even had any dates...it's been months since they went on a date. The fighting is getting worse and last night was decently better. Louis had come home early except of course he was on his phone, but at least they cuddled before bed.

He just hoped Louis would stick to his word tonight.

**•ZAYN•**

He had two weeks until Liam's dance competition date and he was so excited. He knew this meant big things and had hoped Sophia would be out of the picture by then. Liam is bound to be his very soon. 

They recently started messaging each other every so often, well actually it was only one time. Which was about the dance competition. Zayn still had the message he never responded to, but he always ran into Liam everyday. 

He leaned back into his chair and thought of way to get Liam to hang out without her being around. He needed to come up with something. He scratched his scalp in thought, he had nothing.

It was a lot harder to think about especially since they live across the hall. He snapped out of his thoughts when his manager came in and told him he had a request. He nodded and cleaned up his lunch and popped in a mint. Kat was too busy working on her client today, so he had eaten alone, he didn't mind though.

He nearly froze in his tracks when he noticed the sex god standing in front of the salon. Liam had requested him....he requested him to cut his hair. But why? He usually goes to a barber.

He smiled a bit before walking over and talking to the receptionist before going over and gave a small smile. "How did you know I work here?" He teased a bit and Liam just smiled and Zayn wanted to melt into a puddle.

"Kats boyfriend mentioned something about my neighbor being a hairdresser here, my barber is out of town, and I really need a cut. I hope you don't mind." He shoved his hands in his pockets. He wondered why he didn't just got to a barber shop or have Kay do it... why him? Oh god he was nervous. He didn't want to screw up Liam's hair and he surely hoped he didn't smell too bad.

"No, not I don't mind at all. I mean I can give it a go but please don't yell at me if it's not like how you usually like it." He gave a small smile before he took him back to his chair. Oh god he was about to touch his mane of hair. His sexy pompadour and ugh Zayn was in heaven.

He just knows when Liam eventually is his boyfriend, he's gonna be putting his fingers through it all day long. Even it wasn't much it was still awfully sexy to him.

Once he got him draped and ready to go Liam told him how he liked it cut. Zayn thought he could do this without freaking out, but no he was sweating bullets and forgot how to cut hair all of a sudden. Being so close to Liam and touching his hair and touching him in general makes him forget everything.

He slowly worked his way into the cut and curse Liam for his adorable smile he was supporting. "So what's your plans for tonight?" The question caught Zayn a bit off guard, but thankfully he didn't mess up anything.

"Not sure yet, might hang with the lads if they don't argue. Married couple that fights a lot are not a good cup of fun." He sighed out a bit.

"Oh yeah, I know that pain fairly well, my friend Niall is basically a newlywed and I swear him and Tessa argue so much more now, it's exhausting." At least This hunk could relate to him, they were obviously meant for one another.

"Shouldn't they be in the happy honeymoon phase? Not the old bicker phase?" He chuckled a little at that.

"They just butt heads sometimes when the subject of children comes up, they don't argue all time, but they seem to do it when I'm around and in public." He shrugged a bit. 

"Well, at least they don't have arguments everyday and one of them basically is alone all the time. I feel bad about my mates Harry and Louis, their marriage isn't gonna last long if this keeps up." He was hoped they could get some counseling or something. He doesn't wanna see them apart no matter how much he dislikes their fighting.

"Not good at home with them?" Liam had no idea whatsoever what it was like to go through it all.

"You have no idea. Harry might end up walking out on him, he can only handle so much. I will kick Louis's arse if he hurts Harry again, I made that promise years ago." He was kind of rambling, but it kept the conversation going and of course he was enjoying it. Liam was his favorite client of the day, even though he made him really nervous.

"I hope they work things out then, hate to see such a couple shamble to the ground. This is why I don't plan on getting married until it feels right,but right now marriage is off the table." Liam chimed in of course. Zayn was having a party in his head, there was no chance of Liam marrying Sophia...Liam could propose to Zayn later in life, that's how he read it of course.

"This is why I'm single, can't deal with relationship stress." He wanted to slap himself because of what he just said, great now Liam thinks he wants to be single. Nice going Zayn. 

"But I just still haven't met the right person yet, so I don't know I might change my mind." Okay he backtracked and recovered, thank god. 

"It's all in good time, I'm sure you could find someone. You could get anyone you want, really." His cheeks were a shade of light pink and he had hoped Liam didn't notice. Liam is just too nice sometimes. Not that he minded because it's Liam. His future husband.

"Yeah, but I don't know there is someone I have my eye on but they doesn't seem to like me anyways." Okay real smooth Zayn, he might as well have admitted his crush to him.

"What's wrong with them? You have a good personality and your good looking. What more can someone ask for?" Oh god he wanted faint, this wasn't happening. Liam thinks so highly of him and it makes him so happy, so so happy.

"Well, thank you, same goes for you. I don't know, I guess because she's taken." Okay, he wasn't ready to tell Liam his crush of course, he wasn't ever ready. So he was playing off as a girl he is crushing on.

"Is it... Kat?" Liam whispered a bit and Zayn bit his lip and had to lie to his face. Kat was going to murder him, but this was just for his plan.

"Ah yeah, I've liked her for a while." Ugh, he felt like vomiting at that thought, she is pretty yeah. But they are only friends and he only sees her as a friend. But he needs to make Liam jealous.

"Sorry about that, sucks when you like someone that's in a relationship." He nodded a bit. "I won't tell her boyfriend, your secret is safe with me." He smiled a bit.

Zayn wasn't sure how the haircut looked, but he was done and he had hoped Liam wouldn't snap at him and never talk to him again.

"It looks amazing, perfect. Thank you!" Oh, thank god he loves it. He was sweating bullets and almost wanted to lay a brick in his pants.

"You're welcome, glad to see such a positive response." He laughed a bit and undrapped him.

"Well, I'll definitely be coming back here when my barber is out, or if I feel like visiting you." He smiled before handing Zayn his tip. Pretty decent tip actually.

"Well, I'll see you later, Zayn. Thank you again." He waved before walking up to the receptionist to pay. Zayn went back to his station and cleaned up and when Liam left Kat had come over and crossed her arms.

"Wow, a month ago I brought up him coming in to get his haircut, and you doing it." She smirked. "Funny how things work, anyways how was it?" Snoopy as always.

"Oh, hush it. It went so well, he loved it. Also um I need to tell you something and please don't hate me..." She kind of gave him a glare.

"What is it?" Zayn scratched the nape of his neck.

"I told him I like you to make him jealous, and I told him I had a crush...which is you." Zayn watched as her eyes shot daggers at him. "Zayn! That's so childish!" She scoffed. "Now he's gonna tell my boyfriend! I don't need for my boyfriend to kick your arse." She was ranting and rambling on and when she was done Zayn spoke up.

"He said he wouldn't tell and please just play along... I wanna make him jealous and realize what he is missing." She shook her head "No, this crazy, it won't work, and besides, he has a girlfriend." Zayn understood why she was being like this since he didn't ask her, but this was important measures.

"Come on... you know I would do the same for you. Come on babe." She let out a rather tensed sigh and nodded her head.

"Fine, I'll play along but there is no kissing, hand holding, or anything except flirting." She made the rules and Zayn had to follow them of course, he didn't wanna get caught in a lie bout who he really likes, ugh the embarrassment.

"Anyways, isn't your shift about done with?" She looked up at the clock. Oh yeah, that's right. He was leaving work a couple hours early because he had a dentist appointment for a cleaning and then had a bit of grocery shopping to do.

"Yeah, I guess it is, great totally forgot about my dentist appointment. Time to pretty up my winning smile." He smirked as he cleaned up and took care of his things. 

"Quit bragging about your teeth, and clock out. I don't have time to hear a four hour speech about how beautiful of teeth you have." She teased and poked his side before walking to the front desk.

He rolled his eyes and cleaned up everything before he was clocked out and sitting out in his car. Tonight he was gonna make a plan to hang out with Liam... hopefully. Hopefully he is home instead of being out with the beast herself.

On his way over to the dentist office he noticed it was starting to sprinkle, oh how wonderful. It's probably gonna be down pouring by the time he gets out and goes to the grocery store, great just bloody great.

He pulled into the carpark and slipped the hood from his jacket over his hair and booked it inside. He wasn't getting his hair wet, no way.

He just wanted to hurry and rush back to catch Liam, that's if Sophia wasn't there. He hopes.

**•HARRY•**

Great it was down pouring and Louis wasn't home yet. Of course he is probably running late as usual. He seriously wanted to know what takes him so long, his dinner was already put away, and the electricity was flickering a bit because it was storming. Ugh, this day couldn't get any more worse.

His day consisted of cleaning and yeah, that's about it, other then stubbing his toe into the bathroom door. 

He took a seat on the sofa and grabbed one of the magazines and flipped through it. He was bored, really bored. 

"Oh look Kim K and her stupid obsessed self." He rolled his eyes and flipped the page. This was killing him, he needed something to do, and he really wanted Louis here.... especially if the power goes out. 

He finished the magazine not even in twenty minutes before he grabbed the throw blanket from behind and covered himself and aid back and just thought to himself.

He hadn't realized he fell asleep until he felt someone messaging with his hair. His eyes shot open and his face tenses until he looked up and seen Louis standing there. "Fall asleep on me now? Traffic was a nightmare." He pushed the hair from Harrys face and bent down and pecked his cheek before going to sit down in the chair across from him. 

Harry sat up and stretched a bit, tossing the blanket aside. "I wondered what took so long, today was really boring, and I couldn't do much since it started sprinkling and now it's storming even worse." He complained as he ruffled his curly mane a bit.

"We'll work was no walk in the park either, had to do so much paperwork, had to do runs to the bank and to the main office, and then business lunch, and my head was going to explode. I have to email more paper work tonight and a conference call tomorrow before work, that means I have to get up at 3 now... conference call is half an hour... who's up at 3:30 in the morning for a conference call. I swear the company is nuts." He rambled on. 

All Harry was heading was less time with Louis, Louis being very busy, and no time for Harry. Great.

"Well, at least it helps us out...maybe I should get a job so you can cut back." He knew Louis didn't like that idea so much. Only because Louis wants to be the provider, he wants Harry to be at home. 

"Not a good idea, babe. I told you I wanna be the one to provide for us, you can relax and not stress." Louis was sometimes sweet, but usually he just pisses it away when something comes along.

"I know, but you're always working, the last time you had a day off where you didn't look at your phone and no call was month ago. I just want you to get a proper rest and actually spend time together." He stressed and he could tell Louis was getting annoyed.

"I know, but you seriously don't understand what I have to do to maintain our living situation. I manage the finances, my job, the marriage, and all the bills. Give me some slack." He was getting snippy with Harry and Harry just bit his lip and looked down.

"Besides were together now, aren't we? I just have to be in bed by at least 8, maybe take some sleeping pills or something.".

"We've only got three hours to spend together, I want more." He noticed Louis rolling his blue eyes and it kinda hurt to be honest. It was only 5 in the evening and he already felt like sleeping this day away. 

"You always want more, Harry we live together. I've been with you for a very long time, I love you I do, but I don't wanna be around you 24/7 or else you'll drive me insane. You get on my nerves sometimes." He snapped and Harry just got up and walked off into the bedroom without any words.

That had really upset him, this is the second time Louis had mentioned anything about him getting on his nerves. He felt insecure right now and thought maybe he was getting on his nerves now.

He could hear footsteps behind him and once he sat down on the bed there was Louis leaning against the door frame. 

"What happened to you? Why don't you like being around me as much anymore?".

He heard an irritated sigh once again.

"You seriously wanna cling to me like you won't see me again, it's so annoying. Sometimes I don't wanna be touched. I don't wanna talk you all the time, sometimes I just was peace and quiet." That all just hurt Harry, he never expected Louis to say those exact words to him.

When they were younger they were a very clingy couple, always together, always doing things, and that's when it was a sweeter time.

"Then why don't you say anything? Why don't you tell me these things?" He raised his voice a bit. He was getting a bit too emotional.

"Because you'll cry, I don't wanna see you cry, ever." He knitted his brows, that was sweet of him, really. Just it would have been sweeter without the snarl on his face.

"Please just make more time with me, it's all I want, Lou." He stressed again.

"Enough! I don't wanna talk about this again. You have your time right now and seriously, you're being a big fucking cry baby about not having enough time, and you're simply waisting time away." He snapped and his voice was loud with anger.

"Three hours isn't enough, Louis! I deserve more that that, especially with everything I've put up with! You should have never let her touch you! Then maybe I would be ok with with how little time we spend together.r." He snapped and he had a tear streaming down his cheek in which he wiped away with his sleeve.

"You're being unbelievable! I don't wanna talk about that! You always bring her up! Why won't you rest it?! Are you that insecure? Seriously!?" He was yelling, great. 

"You don't get it, Louis. You don't!" He yelled back, oh great something was gonna get broken. Either it be something is in the bedroom or Harry's emotional state.

"I actually don't get it because you're so obsessed with it! You won't let it rest! It was on time, Harry. One time. You walked in on it and after that nothing happened. So I don't know why you always bring her back up, Are you insecure because she was really attractive? Or are you insecure about how good she was? why are you so insecure about what happened?! I married you, didn't I!?" His voice sounded even louder and he was sure the neighbors would be calling the police for a noise complaint soon if they don't quiet down.

"Leave." Louis looked confused, really confused.

"What?" He knitted his brows.

"Go stay at your mums or something, I wanna be alone tonight." He looked down to his lap and this was his breaking point tonight. Everything Louis said had hurt him, woefully about what he had said about that girl. 

"Fine, whatever, I don't wanna do this anyways." He snapped and grabbed an overnight bag from the closet and packed tomorrow work clothes, phone charger, and other things as Harry just sat there silently.

Louis didn't even kiss him goodbye, he left with a door slam and once the car left the driveway Harry broke down into tears. 

This was terrible, he's never told Louis to leave for the night. If he hadn't brought her up, then maybe they could have avoided it. He was insecure. There was no lie there. 

Louis actually admitted to the girl actually being good at what she did and being attractive and it really hurt him, it really did. Especially after all Louis told him she wants that good and she average. He lied. 

He remembered that night as if it were yesterday. It was horrible. Really horrible.

~  
_Harry shuffled his way through the crowd looking for his boyfriend, house parties were never his cup of tea. It was the first day of summer break party at Zayn's place and it was hopping. Drinking, hookups, and such other things happened._

_He had been so busy with a crying Zayn when he noticed Louis wasn't around, he hadn't come back and it had been an hour. Zayn's boyfriend had broken up with him, well he had to move away, and it was day three since it had happened. The guy was Zayn's first boyfriend and it was a tragic mess._

_So he had someone watch over Zayn in the kitchen as he went to find Louis._

_He had wondered if Louis was still here. Zayn's parents house was fairly decent size, lots of rooms. Zayn is an only child so it was useless to have so many rooms, but he supposed Zayn's mum was hoping for a baby someday._

_He made his way through the stairs and checked each room only to find making our couples, ew._

_It was Zayn's parents' room where he found him. In bed, naked, with another girl. She was blowing him and obviously he was enjoying it. He was calling her filthy names. There was a condom wrapper on the floor that was open and obviously they had sex before hand. Their were two drinks on the nightstand, Harry was heartbroken._

_Especially when Louis ended up cumming before he noticed Harry standing there right as he walked in._  
_  
~_

__Yeah, that's a horrible memory and its really hard to erase._ _

__Louis just doesn't get it, he doesn't get how much that hurt Harry, and how strong he is for trusting him again._ _

__He just feels under-appreciated . He basically just laid down and sobbed into his pillow, his night was officially ruined._ _

**•ZAYN•**

__It was down pouring, and of course it was thundering and lightening out. Just his bloody luck. He had at least nine bags of groceries and the stupid carpark wasn't close to his apartment building, ugh._ _

__At least the only good thing was is that Sophia car wasn't anywhere to be seen. He was at least hoping to not see her disgusting face for a while. Okay, that was mean, but whatever._ _

__He groaned when it started hailing, just his luck. He decided to grab as much as can, four bags and he booked it inside and he was drenched. His hair was all sorts of messed up and flipped down, he couldn't possibly have a Liam see him like this so he slipped his hood over her head and pushes his quiff fringe off to the side._ _

__He was walking up the steps and down the corridor when he noticed Liam was leaving to take out the trash, oh he forgot about that!_ _

__He was usually always on time for this, but he had errands to run. "Hey, see you got caught by the storm." He laughed. He was so cute._ _

__"Yeah made a mistake to go shopping after the dentist, it's hailing so beware." He warned him as he sat down his bags and shuffled in his pocket for his keys._ _

__"Do you need help carrying in bags?" Zayn was no longer upset with being all wet... Liam offered to help him like a boyfriend would and it would just be really sexy to see Liam's clothes cling to him from being all soaked._ _

__"Uh, sure, I still have a couple more bags."._ _

__"Is your car locked?"_ _

__He shook his head and Liam smiled a bit, he's always smiling. Why? Why does he do this to Zayn._ _

__"Okay, you stay here, actually let me take your trash down to, then I'll go grab the rest, and your change into dry clothes." How sweet of him. Zayn was living._ _

__"Okay, thank you." He smiled as he opened the door and turned on the lights. Once inside, he showed Liam his garbage bag and watched him walk out the door, he had to be dreaming._ _

__Liam is such a sweetheart and honestly Zayn wanted him so bad for himself. They were actually becoming a bit more closer than just acquaintances and it was seriously the best thing._ _

__He went and changed out of his damp clothes quickly and just slipped on an oversized jumper and some tight jeans of course, even put on a beanie to hide his mess on his head before he unloaded everything and put things away._ _

__He looked up when his door closed and bags were set down. He went over to his window and pointed his key at the car and pressed lock and that was that._ _

__"Thank you, I could have done it though." He gave a small smile as he finished up putting things away, Liam was helping him, oh god. They were so domestic is Zayn's eyes._ _

__It was really hard to concentrate. Liam was literally soaked, his hair was sopping wet and clinging against his forehead. His white shirt was now transparent against his sexy abs and the way its clinging to defined back had Zayn nearly drooling. Liam was hot when drenched. He was always so hot._ _

__When they had finished up Zayn had to not look at Liam so he wouldn't do something stupid. Like kiss him. Or touch him._ _

__He would literally die if Liam hugged him, especially right now._ _

__"Well, I believe that's all of it, I should get going. Have to be up early for dance class. Gotta practice so much these days." He shook his head. It was pretty late anyways, well not really. Zayn still wanted his company, he really did._ _

__"Sounds like a lot of fun." He said sarcastically and Loam just laughed at it, his laughter will be the death of him._ _

__"Yeah, it's not so fun right now. I just can't wait to do the competition. You're still coming right?"_ _

__"Of course, I won't miss it. I wanna see those sweet dance moves." He laughed, he felt embarrassed for even saying that. Why did he say that? Why?_ _

__"I'm not anything special, I mean I'm average. Nothing compared to my students." Zayn shook his head at that._ _

__"Well, they're obviously learning from the best then aren't they?" He smiled a bit._ _

__"True, I suppose your right." He could see a pink hue on Liam's cheek and oh god he was about to lose it, he made Liam blush. What is even life right now._ _

__"Well, I'll see you around, Zayn." He waved and with that he was gone and Zayn was fanning himself off. Liam got him all hot. Liam, Liam , and Liam was all Zayn could think about. He is literally the most perfect human being on the planet._ _

__Zayn knew he was in deep, but he gives no fucks._ _

__He will have Liam someday._ _


	4. Four.

  
**•HARRY•**

It's been nearly six days and Louis hasn't come home. He hasn't made any sorts of contact and all his calls got sent to voicemail. He even called Louis's work and was told Louis wasn't accepting calls right now, he wished things weren't so bad. 

He wants everything to be okay and he wants happiness in his marriage again. He is so sick of fighting and arguing over the little things. How are they gonna even last at this rate? They are suppose to be happy and start talking about starting a family, adopting of course.

Those topics weren't on the table at all right now, things were just too bitter at the moment.

It was 3 in the morning and he was sure Louis was getting ready for work right now. Harry hasn't been sleeping much, he's been waiting for Louis to come back home. Maybe he went to far by kicking him out for the night, maybe. The words he said were still really upsetting and it would take time to heal.

He sat at the kitchen table, with a cup of warm milk, and his head in his hand, his elbow resting on the table, and deep in thought. He was exhausted, upset, and most of all lonely.

Sure, he has Zayn and Kat, he hasn't really spoken to either of them. He hated to talk about his relationship problems even if they are his best friends. It's embarrassing.

His eyes were getting a bit heavy and he had almost drifted off at the kitchen table when he heard someone pull into the driveway.

He sprung awake and took a sip from his milk, he figures it was someone probably turning around, still no messages from Louis. He wasn't surprised.

He was more awake then ever when the front door was unlocked and opened, and he heard shoes being kicked off. Louis was home. Shouldn't he be getting ready for work? His day off isn't for another day or so anyways. 

He didn't bother looking over his shoulder, not caring that it could possibly be a break in or whatever, which it wasn't though but still.

It was then a card that said 'I'm sorry' was placed down in front of him along with a box of premium chocolates.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you by saying those nasty horrid things." His voice was soft and comforting. "I've felt so horrible after that fight and I just wanted to give you time to cool off, I wanted to talk to you, I just didn't know what to say or do to make it up to you." He had to be dreaming.

Louis didn't buy gifts often and usually when he did it was for special occasions. Harry turned in his seat and looked up at his husband, Louis eyes are bloodshot, he looks absolutely exhausted, and his appearance is well relaxed and soft. He wasn't wearing his work clothes, strange.

"Louis... I've missed you so much..." He reached up and messed with the hair that was hanging down from his usual quiff. 

"I forgive you, you can come back home.... I only meant it for a night, I hate sleeping alone." This was true, he needs someone there with him, he is so used to sleeping next to Louis, it's just difficult.

When Louis reached down and pushed his glad of warm milk away and grabbed his hand to have him stand to his feet, Harry had looked down at Louis.

"I'm an idiot, a real idiot. I don't know how you can put up with me. I love you, Harry.  
I really do. I can't sleep without you, babe." It wasn't long before their lips met in a kiss.

It felt great to kiss him again, even if it was still a dull spark. Louis pulled away and fiddled with Harrys jumper and sighed a bit.

"I called in half a personal day, it's cutting into my vacation hours, but you're worth it." That had really made Harry's day. He threw what Louis said out the window, that meant so much more. This is what he wanted even if it's only for a couple hours.

"But, tomorrow I have a double shift. That was my compromise with my manager." Harry wanted to be upset at that, but he was exhausted and just so happy Louis was back home. Also that he took half a day to be with him.

"It's fine, Lou. I understand." He sighed out a bit. 

"Anyways, maybe we should go to bed and get proper rest and spend some time together before I go to work, yeah?" That sounded like a decent idea.

"Sounds about right to me, just please... uh cuddle?" He bit his lip before he broke out into a dimpled grin when Louis nodded and soon enough he led him to their bedroom and they stripped down to their boxers.

Once they were in bed, Louis was spooning Harry from behind and kissed his bare shoulder before Harry reached over and turned out the light.

It wasn't hard to fall asleep this time, no tossing or turning. Being in Louis's arms seemed to make everything feel better. Even if things are bad, they still have to make things right.

****

**•ZAYN•**

He didn't wanna get out of bed, it was his day off, but he needed to get up to catch the mail. He wanted to catch Liam being all sleepy and sexy, as usual.

The things he would so to wake up to that face every morning. Not only was Liam hot and sexy he was also the sweetest human being on earth. Zayn was crushing way harder than he has and good god he can't stop for the life of him.

He groaned as he sat up in his bed and rubbed his tired eyes. He had 5 minutes to get to his feet and get ready. He managed to find his slippers and tried to mess with his mashed down quiff now into a slight fringe.

He felt like he got ran over by a train twice over, he didn't sleep much last night out of excitement of what happened yesterday.

Liam invited Zayn out to the pub tonight for drink, they were going on a date in Zayn's head. Even if Sophia is still relevant... she won't be after tonight. According to him that is of course.

He left his flat and made his way down the steps wanted to kick himself. Liam wasn't down here yet,usually he was done here first. Ugh, he felt like he just wasted his morning away thinking he would run into the guy.

He went and opened up his box and he was wide awake when he heard Liam talk. "Ah... you beat me this time." His voice was groggy and all sexy, Zayn was literally losing it.

"Has this been a completion all along, Payne?" He teased a bit as he closed his box.

"Maybe, maybe not." He saw that cute smirk written all over his face and ugh he wanted to tackle him to the ground and kiss his face.

"Thanks for informing, so what's my prize then?" Of course he would accept a kiss or maybe even a hug. The thought of those awards were crushed when he spoke.

"I'll buy your round of drinks." Well, at least Liam was buying him drinks, that had to mean something.

"Sounds good to me, but just to add up all the times you beat me, I will buy you one drink, just to make it even." He had a bit of a smirk and Liam just laughed a bit.

"Alright then if you insist. I wanna go to the pub at 7, so if you could come over to my flat around that time we can call a cab or something." Zayn must be dreaming, he was gonna be in Liam's flat for the very first time, he wanted to know how clean his place was, what items he had, what was in his fridge, and how big his bed is, just for certain reasons.

To make sure there would be enough room for him in the near future. 

"Sounds good, can't wait." He smiled a bit, he was jumping around in his head about tonight. He was hoping to score a kiss tonight or maybe even a hug, he hopes so bad. They were practically going on a date anyways according to Zayn. So it's only logical.

"Anyways, I should go, I need to take a shower before I go off to work, see you tonight." He waved and Zayn watched him go off and up the stairs.

The thought of Liam showering wasn't something he should think about right now, he was in public, and it would be very embarrassing to have a problem in his pants if his other neighbors came around.

When he was back up in his flat he decides to crawl back in bed to get the ready of his well needed beauty sleep. He did not wanna look like he has dark circles under his eyes and his face flushed, he needed to look good tonight. 

He laid there for a moment, trying to clear his head about Liam. He shouldn't be thinking about him showering, and his naked soapy body, he should be sleeping. But no...his mind had other things in store and he knew what was happening in his pants, this was not the time to wank it out. No. He needed to sleep damn it.

He bit his lip as he tried to clear his head, thinking about Liam's dance competition, but then Liam being naked and wet canceled those thoughts out.

'Fuck me' he mumbled to himself as he pushed the blanket aside. He just could not get Liam's naked body out of his damn head. Why does he have to be all sexy and shit? Why?

Zayn pulled down his pants and boxers, he needed to fix this, he needed to relieve himself before taking a nap. It was seriously bothering him.

He closed his eyes, trying to imagine Liam's sexy god like body all wet and naked. One hand resting on his stomach. He had his other hand on his length, already stroking slowly.

Imaging Liam's body was pretty fun.  
He imagined him having a cute little bare bum, sexy muscular legs, his washboard abs, his biceps that are hard as rocks, his back muscles.... oh god. Zayn had a bit of a back fetish, he would literally die if he seen his back muscles in the bare. He would probably have a mess in his pants to be honest.

He had to let out a strangled moan as he stroked, he was feeling pretty damn good.

He stroked a bit faster, and faster. 'Liam' he moaned out, he wanted Liam to pound him into the mattress and in the shower, good god he wanted to shag Liam so bad. He wanted to blow him, touch him, and show him he is the best, and only the best.

He tightened his grip on his cock and he brought a free hand down to tease his hole a bit. Okay, what was meant to be a quick wank was turning into a lot more. But fuck he was horny. 

He needed Liam half naked in a towel, he need Liam's towel to fall off. He needed it so bad.

He thought of the fit lad pinning him against the cold tile wall, holding up his leg, plowing into him hard, and water going down their naked bodies. He was letting out moans as he pumped his hand at a decent pace and he began to finger his hole. He needed to get laid. Preferably by a certain lad.

He wanted to sleep with Liam, he wanted to ride his cock, and call it a night. He just really wants Liam in general.

He wondered what his face looks like when he is fucking him senseless? He can just imagine how sexy he looks, being in control and watching Liam thrust into him, damn it. He needs to know his sex face, he needs to know what he's like in bed.

He was not gonna last long, he closed his eyes and stroked kinda fast. Pushing his fingers in deep. It wasn't long before he let out a slight loud gasp and he came on his stomach. He panted a bit before he reached over and grabbed a tissue and cleaned himself up.

He waded up the soiled napkin and threw it in the bin beside his bed.

Thinking about shagging Liam is pretty exhausting and so with that he pulled his pants and boxers back on. He slipped his blanket back over him and was able to nap with ease.

Tonight has as going to be amazing, he had a really good feeling about tonight.

****

**•HARRY•**

He sat up on their bed and noted the time, Louis would have to return to work in two hours, he didn't want him to go.

Sure Louis took half a personal day for him but they mostly slept, which was actually amazing. He hadn't slept good in a while and besides, he sleeps better with Louis next to him.

He looked down at his sleeping husband and smiled a bit. His hair was a mess and the way he sleeps with his hand to his chest is so cute.

He bent down to kiss his cheek and after he did that Louis's eyes shot open.

"Well, that's definitely a good thing to wake up to." His voice was a bit raspy but Harry didn't mind, he found it quite sexy anyways.

"You just looked so cute sleeping, I couldn't resist." He smiled as he moved to let Louis sit up. When Lou sat up and messed with his mane, he leaned over and kissed Harry on the lips softly.

"I have to leave in two hours, luckily I finally got some rest. My manager said I've been slacking all week." Well, at least Harry knew Louis couldn't sleep without him.

"I tossed and turned every night, I just can't sleep without my Hazzabear." It was then Harry's hand was taken and being held, Louis's thumb started to rub his finger. It was so soothing.

"Same here, love. Same here. I'm sorry I told you to leave..." He looked down at their hands, Louis's hand, of course, is a lot smaller than his own, not that he minded of course. Louis is a short guy, even if he says he's taller and stands on his tip toes in pictures to seem taller. Harry knows the truth. He likes guys shorter than him anyways. Especially when they are at his chest or shoulder height.

"It's fine babe, really. I deserved it...those things I said I didn't mean them, I was just so angry and Trying to balance everything is very hard work." He nodded, he sometimes forgets how much Louis does for him, how much he works to support them both.

He still feels as though he should have more time, not work 24/7, and actually spend time together on his day off. Instead Louis would rather go out with his coworkers and not come home till real late at night.

"I understand, I'm not mad or anything." He was kind of lying, but he just wanted to not argue right now. He wanted to enjoy his tie hours.

"Now...what to do in two hours?".

Louis smirked and leaned over to where their lips were almost touching. "I can think of something. You." He took Harry into a loving kiss, pulling him down over onto his side of the bed. 

Harry moved to straddled Louis on his lap as they kissed. 

The kiss was slow and steady, but eventually tongues were involved, and Louis's hands were already inside Harry's boxers. Harry felt the small hands on his bare bum, squeezing hard, causing him to shiver a bit.

He groaned as he pressed down into Louis's groin and rubbed small circles.when he started to feel something grow beneath him he picked up his game. He decided to press even harder and rubbed his bum harder against the thin fabric supporting a hard on.

He heard Louis moan into his mouth and he had to pull away to looked down at his husband when he sat still for a second, then quickly rubbed his bum against his hardened length.

"You need to stop that unless you want a mess in my boxers." He groaned out as his hands came out from Harrys boxers, we're now on his hips.

"Maybe that's my plan." He winked as he leaned back down and kissed him again.

It wasn't long before Louis had slipped off his boxers and Harry's as well, both fully nude, and both sprouting an erection.

It's been so long since they have had sex, so he was dying to get fucked. He knew it's been kinda vanilla the past few times they have had sex... which was a long time ago, so maybe the break will had make their sex better. He hopes.

Louis moved so Harry was on his back and he reached over and grabbed the lube that was in the nightstand. 

Harry missed when they used to do foreplay... Louis says its a waist of time. He likes to just shag and be done... sometimes a blow job, but no sex if that's the case. Harry wished they could do so much more, but Louis thinks otherwise.

He laid there watching Louis lube up his cock, his nice thick cock that is. He wasn't huge, no. But Harry didn't mind, of course, he loves him no matter what. He preferably doesn't like when it's too big, unlike his own.  
He isn't like Zayn either who is a fucking size queen. 

He bit his lip, Louis looks so hot when he strokes himself. It was something Harry liked to look at and watch... when they were younger. Now Louis does it whenever he's alone.

Louis moved Harry's legs so they rested on his shoulder and lines up his length and slid in.

Harry shivered a bit and clutched the sheets a bit, and when he eventually for used to it he nodded his head. 

The movements were a bit slow at first, but they eventually picked up. Louis wasn't slow by any means, he actually is a fast thruster. The headboard sounded like it was gonna bust through the wall and Louis was already panting.

Harry let out a moan, especially when Louis leaned down and started kissing his neck.

The now movements continued at the fast pace and Harry was feeling kind of good, no really good. He just wishes they could switch up positions. It was always this one. He wanted to ride Louis, he wanted to try other things.

He felt his wrists being pinned down into the mattress and Louis thrusting as fast and hard as he can, deep inside Harry. 

He moaned again and again as Louis kept his pace. 'Fuck' Louis moaned into Harry's neck with his hot breath. That meant Louis was getting close. 

He continued thrusting fast and kissing in Harry's neck, creating a new love bite. Which caused Harry's cock to twitch a bit, he had to touch himself, but Louis was on top of it and it was torture.

When he felt warmness inside of him, he shivered a bit, especially when Louis stoked thrusting to cum inside of Harry. He was panting and his hair sticker to his forehead.

Harry had came on his stomach, he didn't even have to touch himself, he was that skilled. Not really, but it was bound to happen.

The sex... it was okay. It was still lacking and he didn't know what was the problem. When Louis gave him a kiss on the lips and pulled away to get out of bed, Harry pouted. He wanted to cuddle now... he guesses that's out of the question.

He watched as Louis went into the closet and came back out with some work clothes, boxers, and socks. "I have an hour to get ready, sorry babe." It was then he was off to shower. 

Harry laid there and sighed to himself, he grabbed a napkin and cleaned himself up a bit.

He wanted to cuddle, he wanted to lay in bed all day with his husband. Most importantly, he wanted to be next to Louis. He wanted more time with him, he wanted to be his number one priority instead of work. He fiddled with his wedding ring. He remembered when he took on Louis's last name, when he left 'Styles' behind and took on 'Tomlinson' instead. 

That day was amazing and perfect, everything he imagined. That was a much happier time, even if they were only engaged for a year.

He got to his feet and picked up their boxers off the floor and tossing them in the hamlet inside the closet. He put on a fresh pair and slipped on some jeans and an oversized jumper. He ran his fingers through his hair to tame down the wild curls and put on some socks.

When he went out to the kitchen,Louis was already at the table with a bowl of cereal.

"I could have made you a proper breakfast, Lou ." He shook his head as he got out stuff to make pancakes.

"I don't have time, even though I missed your cooking. I love my mum's cooking and all but I tend to like yours a little too much." He smiled a bit. Well, at least he didn't blow money on a hotel while he was away.

"I'll make your favorite for dinner tonight then." Louis nodded to that.

"I like the way you think, Hazz." He smirked and finished up his bowl of cereal. He was out of the room, leaving a mess. Typical...Louis is always messy, but Harry honestly didn't mind. He was used to him being messy actually.

He sat down and started to dig into his pancakes when in come Louis looking all fresh and ready for work. His hair was up in a quiff as usual and he smelled wonderful as usual.

He bent down to kiss Harry on the lips before he grabbed his keys. "I'll see ya tonight, love." Before Harry could say a word Louis was out the door. He frowned a bit... he wanted to ask Louis something, but he guesses it could wait till he gets home.

Once he was done with his breakfast well brunch he decided to do the dishes and then clean the counters. He pretty much cleaned the kitchen and was about to work on the living room when there was a knock at the door and in come Zayn. 

Harry never answered the door when it was Zayn, he usually let himself in of course, unless the door was locked.

"Hey, Zayn. What's up?" He set down the dish rag and took a seat at his kitchen table.

When Zayn sat down with a huge grin on his face he knew it had to do with something Liam related.

"Why haven't you messaged me?! I have big important news! He asked me to go to the pub tonight, do you know what this means!?" He knew Zayn could be clouded by judgement and in which he is currently right now.

"That you two are hanging out." He crossed his arms.

"No, Harry. He asked me on a date! A date! He will dump Sophia tonight after our date and then come running into my arms. Simple." Harry wanted to slap some sense into that boy sometimes.

"I wouldn't be so sure of yourself, this could just be an outing to be closer... like as mates." He hated to crush Zayn's dreams, but he just didn't want him to get disappointed about tonight.

"Way to crush my spirits. I thought you would be happy for me." He pouted Harry shook his head. "I'm happy that you guys are becoming friends, who knows what can happen in a year though, you two could be together." He suggested and Zayn nodded to that.

"But I want him now...I guess that bitch can have him for now." Harry leaned over and swatted his cheek lightly.

"Don't talk about her that way, you don't even know her."'he fiddled his brows and Zayn just rolled his brown eyes. He knew Zayn disliked her but he didn't have to call her such names.

"Fine, I'll be much nicer about the names, but she seriously pushes my buttons. She's always with him, always leaving his flat in the morning. It makes me sick." He was complaining in a disgusted tone and all Harry could do is listen.

"It's his girlfriend Zayn. What do you expect?" He sighed out, this was a never ending conversation at times. Zayn could talk about Liam 24/7 and still have something to talk about the lad.

"I know this, but I need her out of the picture. We are meant to be...we get along so well, and he's a dancer... that means he's good in bed." Harry just busted out laughing at the last thing he had said.

"Well, it's true!" Harry shook his head and just laughed, Zayn was just too much right now.

"Zayn you make me laugh, thanks for the good laugh, bro." He smirked.

"That wasn't supposed to be funny."  
He knitted his brows and rolled his eyes. 

"Oh calm down, you just made a funny. Not a huge deal." He snickered a bit and Zayn smack him upside the head.

"Be lucky Louis isn't here." He winked a bit and Zayn just shook his head.

Louis would tease him and joke about it non stop. 

"What time are you going with him?" He decided to perk Zayn up by being more serious about his fantasy date.

"Around 7, I get to go in his flat for the first time, ugh, I get to see where he sleeps." He was grinning so much and Harry was just gonna not say anything.

He just wanted Zayn to be happy about tonight no matter how delusional he is being.  
He wished he could help him win Liam, but he knew it was impossible right now.

"Well, maybe if a miracle does happen, you might end up in his bed." He might as well stroke his ego. 

"I wish, but I don't wanna rush things..." He looked off to the side, that was a load of bull. He knew Zayn wanted to shag Liam, not only be his boyfriend. He isn't no fool.

"Stop downplaying what you want." He rolled his eyes. 

"I don't wanna seem like such a whore." He shrugged his shoulders and sat back in his seat.

"Zayn, just shut up." He shook his head.

"Anyways, how's Louis doing? Since you have been ignoring me." He fiddled his brows.

"Things uh... I mean he's been okay, working." He wants about to tell Zayn what has happened, it was embarrassing.

"Really? Harry I know that look. You're lying." He crossed his arms and looked him in the eyes. 

"I'm not lying... he's just been working. Things are fine.".

"I know he's working, but I don't believe it's all fine and dandy at home. What happened?" He demanded an answer.

"Nothing happened, Zayn." He played it off as if it was nothing.

"You're lying, just tell me, Hazz.".

"No, you're just gonna get all mad at him and I don't wanna deal with you two arguing, we're fine now." He shook his head.

"But it's alright for you two to fight constantly around me?" He scoffed.

"Fine, I'll tell you. But just be understanding and hear me out." He knew this was a bad idea' but Zayn wasn't about to let it go.

He explained everything to him and he could tell Zayn was holding back a lot, oh god he shouldn't have told him.

"That's it, I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind, what's his work number?" He growled out and he grabbed his phone from his pocket.

"Zayn, no!" He tried grabbing the phone from him but he glared at him. "No, Harry in gonna call him and tell his ass off, he shouldn't have said those things." He snapped and went up and called the number on the fridge to Louis's work.

Oh god, Louis is gonna be so mad at him... he didn't wanna argue about this tonight.

"Zayn please... " He was shushes with a finger covering Zayn's mouth. Oh god, oh god. He was pacing.

"Hello, is Louis Tomlinson available to talk? I'm his....cousin and its regarding Harry, his husband, so it's important." Of course he was lying and was gonna make Louis worry.

He wanted to murder Zayn, he wanted to smash the phone into the floor, and punch his day lights out. But that was too violent and besides Zayn thinks he's doing Harry a favor.

"Hello, Louis. You were probably expecting someone in the family, but no, it's Zayn and I need to have a word with you." You could tell he was downright pissed.

"No, you listen to me, how could you say those things to him!? He doesn't deserve to be treated like that!" He yelled into the phone and oh god Harry could hear them arguing on the phone. Louis probably had taken a break and talked on the phone in the break room. 

"You know what?! You're lucky you're not here right now, I swear I would kick your arse again. You don't just say those things. Those are horrible things to say!" He yelled.

They argued for a little longer and it was torture. Pure agony.

"Conversation done! Goodbye Louis!" He slammed his phone of the table and growled a bit. 

"I don't know why you stay with him, he's such a jerk." He mumbled out and his face was all sour looking.

"Zayn... you shouldn't have done that! Now he's gonna be in a horrible mood when he gets home." He complained, sometimes the lad doesn't think.

"Well, he had it coming, it's bad enough that he said those things to you, he needs to zip it, and put his cock away." Okay Zayn needed to chill a bit.

"Ok. But you shouldn't have called him at work, please don't do that ever again." Zayn just slumped his shoulders a bit. 

"Whatever, I'm just trying to protect you from a broken marriage, he's turned into such a prick lately, he used to be so cool to hang out with." He scoffed a bit. Zayn and Louis had always been mates, but sometimes they butt heads. Like right now.

"We made up though, this morning he took half a personal day and surprised me." He pointed to the box of chocolates and card at the edge of the table." Zayn shook his head and sighed a bit:

"Harry, if this happens again, you come stay at my place, Louis would be stupid to come by because he knows I can destroy him." Zayn was serious too, he wasn't someone you waned fuck around with.

"It'll be fine though, just drop it, ok?" He honestly didn't wanna know how Louis was gonna act when he gets home. 

Zayn stayed for a little while before Harry told him time and he booked it out the dork. Apparently he had to go to the mall and get new cologne for tonight, ugh. That boy he swears is mental.

He decided on cleaning up the living room and the bathroom for the rest of the evening before he started on dinner. He just made homemade pizza, which was simple and quick to make. 

He ate dinner alone though because he guessed Louis got stuck in traffic yet again. He was in the middle of putting things in the fridge when Louis came bursting through the door and kicking off his shoes. Slamming his suitcase on the kitchen table.

"What the fuck is Zayn's problem? He had the nerve to call me at work to tell me off, that bloody wanker. I swear if he calls my work again, I'll tell Liam that he is Zayn's sick obsession." Oh boy this wasn't good.

"He thinks it's okay to make me take a break so he can speak his mind, ugh he is so stupid." He was ranting and his fists were clenched. Harry was just quiet and nodding along to his words, he was avoiding a fight or an argument right now. 

"I'm sorry... he came over and found out about our fight and he saw your work number on the fridge. I told him not to." He sighed a bit and Louis was shaking his head. 

"You shouldn't be apologizing, Harold. He's the one that needs to call me and apologize for being a nasty little bitch." He sighed out and crossed his arms. 

"No actually, I don't even wanna talk to him, he can simply fuck off." He growled out before leaving the room. Harry felt a bit torn; he shouldn't have told Zayn anything, and now there is a rift in his best mates and husband's friendship, great.

"Harry?" He walked back to the bedroom, walking in on a changing Louis. "Yes, Lou?" At least his tone was more calmer now, thank god for that.

"You're gonna be mad but uh, my boss wants the company to go out for drinks tonight." He was slipping on a nice short sleeve button up shirt and a pair of nice form fitting jeans.

"Okay..." He was rather disappointed. He thought maybe they could spend the night together, take a nice bath, and actually just sit and watch a movie but no that wasn't happening. Of course.

"What time are you leaving? When will you be home?" He needed to know these answered to the questions.

"I don't know Harry, I will be leaving in ten minutes, and I'll call you before I leave the restaurant." He sighed a bit as he looked in the mirror, fixing his hair.

"You're not upset are you? I promise I'll be home at a decent time, love." He was busy messing with us quiff and Harry was a bit silent.

He stood there and let out a small sigh until Louis turned around and embraced him in q hug. "I love you, Hazz." He pressed a kiss into the crook of his neck. 

"I love you too, Lou." He connected their lips for a brief second. When Louis pulled away and finished getting ready. Harry just went and sat on the bed watching his husband getting ready for the night out on the town... without him.

"Well, I need to get going, I'll call you tonight." He went over and kissed his cheek before he was out the door. 

Harry sat there bored, alone, and kinda upset. He decided maybe he could take a bath or maybe read a book... yeah those didn't spark his interest. 

He decided to just pop in a movie and spend his night on the couch.

This was gonna be one long night.

**•ZAYN•**

"Ugh, my thighs look horrendous." He mumbled to himself, as he was checking himself out in the mirror. He had exactly ten minutes before h leaves to go across the hall. Ten minutes until he sees the man of his dreams.

He changed quickly into a pair of his tightest black jeans he owns, a black button up, and a leather jacket with some boots. He thought he looked good, especially after spend two hours perfecting his quiff. 

He was nervous yet so excited about tonight, he couldn't wait. He couldn't wait to see what his flat was like. Zayn wanted to know if he was a messy or clean person. These are important details of a future husband.

He went and brushed his teeth three times over and even popped in a breath mint. This was no time for bad breath, he had a sex god to impress.

He made sure he had his wallet, his keys, and his cell phone. He made a mental checklist in his head and he finally relaxed a bit.

He didn't wanna be too early, but not too late, so he left his flat five minutes after 7 and was knocking on Liam's door. Oh god he was so nervous that he wanted to soil himself.

It all faded when the man with his styled sexy pompadour, a plaid button up, and tight light blue jeans with rips in them opened the door. Oh god, he was wearing his favorite jeans. He was definitely gonna have trouble getting tonight trying to to not do anything stupid with a few drinks inside of him.

"Hey Zayn, come in and I'll call the cab company." He smiled and curse him for looking all sexy like a lumberjack and still look adorable with his crackly eyed smile.

He stepped inside and was instantly impressed. Liam was neat, clean, and his house smelled like lavender mixed with vanilla. It was tolerable. 

"Would you like anything to drink? You can have a seat if you like." He smiled as Zayn shook his head and leaned against the kitchen counter, observing his surroundings.

Liam's sink was empty, his cookie jar was full, he had stainless steel appliances, and he had a much bigger kitchen than Zayn. He couldn't complain though, he was sure Liam was paying a lot more.

"Alright, so the cab should be here in twenty minutes. Anyways, so Niall is gonna meet us at the pub, he's always excited to make new friends." Who in the fuck is Niall? Oh yeah... he forgot it was Liam's friend. Zayn thought to this was a date... he felt so stupid.

Great, just bloody great. Now he had to share Liam and it ticked him off. 

"The one that's married?" He blinked hair eyes.

"Sorry I forgot to mention it to you, it was sort of last minute. Him and his wife had gotten into an argument so he needs a good drink or two. Plus, he's a really good lad, you two will hit it off well." Him and his damn smile, he can't ever be mad at him or frustrated.

"Can't wait to meet him." He was lying, but he was gonna make the best out of it even if he is disappointed about the whole outing. Attest he gets to be around Liam and actually be able to look at his angelic face all night. It was like a dream come true.

"You should invite Harry and Louis, more the merrier I suppose." he let out an adorable laugh, ugh this was killing him.

"Not a good idea... I kinda told off Louis while he was at work, and I'm sure Harry is with him anyways." Liam raised his brows a bit.

"Whys that?".

"Harry told me something that had happened and it really upset me, so I told him what was on my mind. I wanna kick his ass, I do. But Harry won't let me." He sighed out.

"Oh boy this can't be good." He shook his head and Zayn explained everything to Liam and he knew he shouldn't but he needed him to understand. To understand he's not a violent person.

"That Louis guy needs a reality check. You can't just say those types of thing and think it's okay." He shook his head.

"Yeah, well he doesn't think before he speaks at times and it's frustrating. I feel so bad for Harry, I do. I know he loves him so much, but there should be a point where it's enough." He sighed out.

"But that's his problem, his decision. But maybe they should get some counseling or maybe have a sit down inter room type thing if it gets worse." Zayn just shrugged at that and sighed.

"Well in gonna be a minute in the bathroom, before the cab arrives. So excuse me." Zayn nodded, watching Liam disappear and that was his queue to take a closer look at his flat.

He was quick and quiet, he looked into Liam's bedroom and noted he had a queen sized bed and his favorite color was purple since his duvet was a shade of dark violet. 

He went back into the kitchen and leaned against the counter as if he never moved, thankfully Liam was taking more than a minute. That would be embarrassing to get caught looking into his bedroom. That would be a bit awkward to explain. Now is not the time to scare away his future husband.

"Alright the cab driver is here, ready?" He smiled with that damn smile. Why was he so perfect? Ugh.

He nodded as they headed down the stairs and into the cab once they left. He could smell Liam's cologne inside the small space and oh god it was intoxicating. It was a bit of a quiet ride even if it was for a few minutes

When they were dropped off at the pub, which was a decently sized one. Actually, it wasn't a pub, it was a nightclub.

"I thought you said we were going to a pub?" He raised his brow with a small smile.

"Club seems more fitting and besides a little fun never bothered anyone." He laughed a bit as they waited in line to get in. They didn't have much long of a wait and they were inside the packed building, going up to the second story where it was a little less packed.

Zayn wasn't much of a dancer... he didn't really dance. He was gonna try and avoid it at all costs tonight, if he has to then liquid courage would be needed.

They sat down on one of the couches that aligned against the wall and Zayn took in his surroundings, this wasn't what he was expecting but he was glad. Glad he as out and about with Liam. Pretty soon eventually a blond haired lad came up to them. 

"Panyo! My man! Good to see ya bud! You must be Zayn, nice to meet us." He shook Zayn's hand before taking a seat on the other side of Liam.

"So wanna get a few drinks to start the night?" Niall asked the three and they all nodded as they for up and headed down to the crowded area and made their way to the bar. So much for his special fucking night with Liam.

Liam order the drinks and paid for him and Zayn's, Niall paying for his own. Zayn was slamming down the drinks one after since Niall was hogging Liam's attention, great just great. 

He was starting to feel really good. Zayn watched as Niall walked off. Yes! Finally. 

"Woah, calm down there mate, isn't that your sixth drink?" Liam smiled a little and patted him on the back. Ugh, his touch felt like electric pulse.

"Well, gotta make up for all the drinks you owe me, Leeyum." Yeah he was getting pretty intoxicated. If he was sober right now he would shoot himself in the door and hide.

Liam just shook his head and laughed at him. "Try not to get too wasted, I don't wanna have to carry you to the door." Zayn would not mind that, no he would not.

Liam was probably on his third drink since he was so busy talking to Niall, he wasn't on Zayn's level just yet.

"I will try not to get sober, that's my goal."  
He snickered and took another swig. 

"Good thing I got us a cab the for here and back because this night has just started not even an hour and a half ago." He patted Zayn's shoulder as he took another drink and Zayn had his seventh drink.

He just hopes he doesn't do anything stupid, he just hopes this makes him and Liam closer than before.

When Niall came back he felt an ark go around his shoulder and someone between him and Liam. "Who wants to dance!? The nights young and so are we! Come on boys!" He managed to get Zayn away from his comfort within the drink and Liam being dragged to the dance floor.

The music was loud and the alcohol was settling in Zayn's system, and he was feeling alive!

He normally hated to dance, but for some reason with alcohol and Liam in the mix, it seemed more exciting and actually kind of fun. He danced for a while, eventually he was feeling a little courageous and was grinding a bit against Liam, hoping he wouldn't get pushed away and surprisingly Liam was reacting so well.

He actually put his hands on Zayn's hips...maybe the alcohol has hit him as well. 

If Zayn had any sense to him, he would be melted into a puddle. He would be dead.

Niall was lost in the crowd having the time of his life. Zayn was all up on Liam, dancing against him very close, the alcohol was making him very courageous. Stupidly courageous. They were dancing very intimately... like he could literally smell Liam's cologne and could feel his hot breath against him.

Zayn grinded more into Liam and Liam clutched harder onto his hips and somehow someone bumped into him, causing him to fall into Liam. It was like time stood still and he was frozen. Liam smelled so good, his body wad rock solid, and ugh he literally was sex on legs.

He pulled away but Liam still had a hold of him, his hands that were on his hips was now an arm around his waist, pulling him close and they were dancing again,and because he turned around like an idiot, they are face to face. Any closer then yeah. Zayn would probably want to vomit if he was sober...being this close to him would cause him to freak out and shake like crazy.

He blinked a bit when Liam pulled away and walked off, what was that? They just intimately danced with each other and he walked away? What the fuck.

He moved through the crowd and seen Liam back at the bar and he say down beside him. "Leeyum... Got tired of dancing?" He watched the lad and he just shrugged his shoulders.

"U-Uh, yeah, started to feel a bit lightheaded." Zayn nodded, damn it. He wanted to keep dancing but he supposed he could rest it. 

As the night carried on Zayn and Liam went back out onto the dance floor and dance some more... Liam was keeping a bit of distance and it was crushing. What the hell. 

He even tried to initiate it sometimes, but somehow some girl got in the way and tried to grind against Zayn. Niall has already left the club, him and Zayn had got on well so far.

An hour more of dancing and trying to dance against Liam they were leaving the upbeat club. He swore he saw Louis in the crowd, but he was too smashed to take a second glance.

Once inside the cab with Liam he found it hard to keep restrained. "Hmm, I had fun, Li. So much fun." He emphasized the fun word and leaned into the lad. 

"I'm glad you did, that was the goal, Zaynie." He poked his cheek. Oh, so now he gets a nickname, of course he loves it.

"You have yet to disappoint, Li." He smiled and rested his head on Liam's shoulder, always Liam didn't tell him no.

The ride was short and Liam had to help Zayn up the steps to their complex and led him to the his door as he fumbled for his keys in his pocket.

He was about to turn around and unlock his door when he was embraced in a hug. He was gonna have a heart attack!

He hugged him back, oh god the hug was tight, Liam smelled so good, and he was warm. Really warm. He didn't wanna let go at all. What if Liam nerve doesn't hug him again when he's sober? He needed to suck it all in while he can.

He sighed contently and soon enough Liam pulled away and helped him stand. 

"Alright, well I need to head to bed, Zaynie, sleep good." He patted his shoulder and went inside his flat.

Once Zayn was inside he made his way to his couch and collapsed. He was in a daze of happiness. When the night started or not how he planned it ended wonderful and most of all he got to hug the man of his dreams and be all up on him, good god.

This night was perfect except for the fact that he would be hungover tomorrow. It was worth it though, totally.

**•HARRY•**

It was 11 at night and Harry was in bed with his phone in his hand. He was trying to get a hold of Louis, has been for the last two hours. He's already called a few times and it went to voice mail.

He sighed unhappily and even checked the time. So much for being home at a decent time... another broken promise. As usual.

He laid back in the bed and closed his eyes, as he set his phone on the nightstand. He was upset. Louis had to be at work early tomorrow morning and he hasn't been home or even called. What was he doing? He was getting worried.

Harry hadn't realized he had drifted off until he woke up to weight next to him and the scent of alcohol was strong. It was it was officially 11:45 and Harry wasn't happy. What the actual fuck. Louis was drinking and he obviously got carried away. Whatever.

He could hear snoring and he just shut off the light and closed his eyes. He seriously wanted to ask questions, but it was late and he didn't wanna fight right now.

The last thing he wanted was a drunk angry Louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is a bit blah so sorry!


	5. Five.

**•ZAYN•**

Okay, maybe getting ready hours in advanced for tonight was a bit crazy, but he was excited. He was gonna watch the guy he has been drooling over for years actually dance tonight. Well from afar and enjoying his every move, which Zayn liked very much at the idea. 

It was 6 in the morning and he hadn't even had breakfast yet. Zayn was too busy picking out an outfit and perfecting his facial hair.

He just decided on keeping stubble instead of always shaving it clean, he wanted to try a new look for this special occasion. He hoped the lad would notice and maybe he might appreciate it. He hopes. 

Liam should though, considering he has stubble himself. In which he looks so damn sexy the way it lays across his jawline, around his mouth, and down his neck.

Zayn really needed to stop before he gets distracted, really distracted.

"I don't wanna try to hard... but I wanna look good." He sighed to himself. He was torn between a pair of black pair of skinny jeans and his black ripped skinny jeans. Ugh, the decisions.

He decided on the ripped pair and a white tank top to accentuate it along with his leather jacket. He was gonna look so hot tonight, Liam was bound to be impressed. 

He just hoped Sophia wasn't going to be there, she would ruin everything. Ever since the night they went out to the club Liam has been around a lot more, well talking to Zayn more.

He hasn't hugged him since that night and it was depressing, but he guessed it was because he had too much to drink. He didn't even know what to think, but all he knew was is that he got to hug Liam, dance with him, and got to touch him and that all had to mean something.

He put the rejected clothing back into his closet before putting his outfit up on his dresser before leaving to go into the kitchen to whip up frozen waffles. How fitting.

Zayn wasn't much of a cook, he usually had frozen foods for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. It was on rare occasions when he actually cooked. It was embarrassing to say the least bit at least it's better than nothing.

He sat down with his blueberry waffles and dig in a re-evaluated his plan for tonight. Go watch Liam, be a supportive boyfriend, and then congratulate him with a drink or two if he wins. Which in Zayn's head, he is always winning.

He sighed a bit, he wondered if he could get Harry to tag along tonight so he wouldn't have to sit alone or maybe even Kat, or both of them.

Since it obviously wasn't a date... as much as he wanted to think it was.

He sent out a group text, no point of individually messaging them both.

To:Harry, Kat  
From: Zayn  
Come with me to Liam's dance completion??

He hoped at least one of them would tag along, he was sure Niall would be there, but they haven't really talked since the night at the club and it would just awkward.

He didn't have to wait much longer before both texts came in.

To: Zayn  
From: Kat  
Count me in! I can't wait to see you drool, babe over his moves ;)

To: Zayn  
From: Harry  
I'm only going because your gonna bite your lip and get a boner at his moves LOL ;) Louis is out on a business trip anyways for the weekend. 

To: Harry, Kat  
From: Zayn  
Meet me at my flat at 3 :D and Haz shut it. Same goes for you Kat.

He shut his phone and took care of his plate before washing his hands. He retreated back to his room and sat down on his bed, he had a few hours until the mail came and he had a bit of time to waist. He could take a shower now and then one later before he leaves for extra precautions. So much preparation, so little time.

He laid back on his bed and played out the scenarios in his head for tonight's events after the competition. Liam could invite him out for a drink...or they could just hang out. Unless that stupid bitch is there tonight, then cancel all those scenarios all together. Then again... Kat was gonna be there and Liam thinks he fancies Kat... he could try to make him jealous. 

He wasn't sure what to do but when he gets there tonight and see what's up it will all make sense.

He jumped a bit when their was a knock at his door and sat up, looking in the mirror. Ugh he looked like he just rolled out of bed, well he did but his hair was a mess. He quickly was messing with his hair as he made his way to his door, and once he opened it be dropped his hand.

"Gemma? What is gods name are you doing here at 6:30 in the morning?" He knitted his brows. 

"Hush it Malik, I need to speak with you. It's important." He nodded and shut the door behind her, they made their way over to his living area and sat down.

"I don't trust Louis, I have been having a really bad feeling lately. I can't talk to Harry about this because I don't wanna put anything in his head...and I know you two have been best mates for a long time." She crossed her arms.

"Don't worry I won't say anything, why do you think your having a bad gut feeling?".

"I think he's sleeping around, my friend that works at one of the clubs in London said she's seen a guy that looks like Louis there pretty often and he's usually with some random girl, different girl each time, and they're kissing, and dancing. I just have a bad feeling it's him." She sighed out.

"Listen, Gemma I know Louis made a mistake in the past and I honestly don't fully 100% trust him either." He shook his head.

"He better not be sleeping with girls behind my brothers back, I swear he will wish he didn't know how to use his cock." She growled out in anger.

"Yeah, I don't wanna deal with the heartbreak again, it was terrible years ago. Louis was such a dick." He would not mention anything about their fights or Louis's current attitude changes. He was sure Harry didn't want her to know any of it.

She could get way to over protective and she could be embarrassing.

"Yeah I should have clocked his face in, Harry should have not taken him back, but I can't make choose who he falls in love with. It just so happens to be with the one guy that has hurt him the most. I just hope it's not true. I like Louis, I do but I just don't like how he treated Harry." He frowned a bit.

"Yeah, me to Gem. Don't worry I told him if he so cheats on Harry again I will personally fight him again, I can take him on. His fight game is weak." He shook his head and smiled a bit.

"I thought about having one of my friend at the club take pictures and try to see if she can scoop anything up but then again it might not be a good idea. Harry would kill me for snooping in his business." She sighed out.

"Well he would still love you, Gem.".

"Yeah I know, but I'm worried. In worried he's gonna get his heartbroken again." It was Zayn's worry as well, he was sure he would house Harry if something happened.

"Anyways I'm surprised you haven't shaved...usually your bare faced. What's with the sudden change?" She raised her brows.

"A-ah nothing. Felt like changing up my look." He tried brush it off as that and she shook her head.

"Give it up, Zayn. I know who your trying to impress. Harry has told me all about your little crush on your neighbor." She smirked.

"Okay...so what's the problem with trying to impress him?" He knitted his brows a bit.

"Nothing...I think it's cute. Really. Harry said he had a girlfriend though, just be careful. Zayn I don't wanna comfort you when he crushes your hopes and dreams. ".

"We are destined to be together, Gemma. We get on so well and we literally would make one gorgeous couple." He scoffed and crossed his inked up arm and hand.

"You're delusional, seriously. Why don't you go on a date with Brad? He's single and ready to mingle." She wiggles her eye brows. Ugh Brad is such a bitch, he can stand the lad. He was one of Gemma's friends and he was honestly like Zayn's twin, both vain, and both somewhat pretentious.

"Not happening. He drives me up the wall. He seriously talks so much garbage it's ridiculous." He scoffed and shook his head.

"Just trying to help you out, you've been single for so long bub, I know the last guy broke your heart but you've been single for five years Zayn...it's time to get laid and move on." He didn't wanna hear this bull shit, the thought of his ex boyfriend made him wanna vomit.

"The only guy I want is across the hall, Gemma. I haven't ever been this attracted to someone in ages, I fancy him so much. I just wish his girlfriend didn't exist." He whined a bit. Zayn was way into deep and gone for the lad.

"Well I hope ya the best then bub, I just don't want a repeat of Ashton." She sighed a hit.

Ashton was Zayn's second boyfriend who he fell in love with, the one that made him feel so much better after his first break up, the new kid that stole his heart and broke it into a million pieces. 

Ashton made so many promises that he broke constantly and he left Zayn for a guy he met online. It shattered him completely. He has since then gotten over him since he met Liam, he could give a shit about Ashton anymore, he disgusts him.

"Ugh don't mention him, he was an asshole." He rolled his eyes.

"I know, Zayn. I herd all about it for months on end.". He shook his head at that.

"Anyways, I have to get going, keep me posted on my brother if something goes down with Louis." Zayn nodded and waved bye to her.

His mind was now clouded with his ex boyfriend...that prick. Ugh he totally forgot about him, he was a up right jerk. He wondered if it worked out with his precious 'Matthew' disgusting. He was disgusted by the thought of his ex, at least Liam seemed like he would be a decent boyfriend.

He shook his head and got up and out on his slippers noticing the time and he nearly freaked out.

Oh god he was gonna miss him!

He booked it out of his flat and once he went down the steps he smiled a bit when he noticed Liam was just opening up his box when he looked over his shoulder and grinned.

"Hey Zayn! Ready for tonight!?" He sounded so happy and excited and it literally made Zayn grin. He couldn't wait to watch him do something he is so passionate about.

"Yeah, I've never been to a dance competition before. I invited Kat and Harry long so I wouldn't have to be alone." Liam smiled at that.

"More support the better! Besides I know you fancy Kat, so I'm sure you'll take up the chance to flirt with her." He chuckled a little and looked down at his mail.

"Yeah, she told me Don and her aren't really doing so well. As much as I love them together, I hope she's single soon.." Just the thought of that makes him sick. Zayn was by no means romantically interested in Kay, he was only trying to make Liam jealous, but so far no luck. Damn.

"Yeah, hope it works...well for you. Anyways make sure you get there early at the center so you can get good parking and seats."Zayn nodded, oh he was gonna be there early. Two hours early.

"Anyways, I need to go get some rest and get ready for tonight, I'll see ya at the comp. Zayn." He patted his shoulder with a smile and walked up the steps.

Damn it...he didn't seem to be impressed with his stubble that he hadn't complimented him on it...maybe he doesn't like it. Maybe he should just shave it off.

He quickly grabbed his mail and headed back up the steps, decided to take a nap to get some beauty rest in while he could. Tonight has to go smooth, he just hoped Sophia wouldn't be there.

He of course dreamed of Liam being his future husband and all. Being all domestic and shit.

**•HARRY•**

This weekend has literally been so boring...sure he talked to Louis this morning on the phone but it wasn't the same. Stupid business trips. He hated when he had to go on those damn things, Louis was always to busy to talk, or sometimes he's to tired to even talk about his day.

Thankfully he would be back on Monday, hopefully he had the day off as planned. That depends really on Louis if he switches a day with someone.

He got dressed and styles his hair at his best ability, he had to be at Zayn's around 3. Well at least he had plans for night. He actually wanted to see how good the guy of Zayn's mind was at dancing.

Maybe he could play a bit of match maker tonight but then again Liam has a girlfriend. It's just gonna be impossible. Very impossible.

He felt bad for Zayn and his down fall, he really did but he had faith he would find someone else but knowing Zayn he was gonna be stuck on him until the next best guy comes along.

He wondered what his husband was up to, if he was sleeping, or if he was in a meeting. He wanted to know things but Louis told him he couldn't have any distractions, until he calls that's is of course.

He misses him so much, and looking at his wedding ring makes him feel a bit better.

He just hopes he isn't messing around with anyone...he is having faith in his marriage.

He sighed to himself as he left the room to go clean up kitchen and living room before he decided to go out and do a bit of grocery shopping. He might as well kill time and do stuff he needed to do and besides he would rather not do it when Louis comes back home, the lad hates grocery shopping. 

He sat in the car in the car park and pulled out his phone and stared at his background. It was a fetus picture of him and Louis, He was kissing Louis's cheek and he was smiling. Happier times. When Louis had a fringe and he had his short curly mop. He missed those times, as boyfriend.

He loves Louis, he does but things have become so complex. With him working all the time and cheating rumors back in action it's been tough.

He closed his phone and got our and went inside to get groceries.

**•ZAYN•**

Zayn was already dressed and hair styled once he was awake again, he had a bit before Kat and Harry were over. He was excited and looking forward to the event. He just wasn't sure if he was gonna fully enjoy the night but he just had to stay positive. 

He paced around his room and right when he walked by his window he was instantly upset.

Their was the stupid bimbo outside in the car park, obviously with an over night bag, and Liam kissing her filthy lips. Great just great. Night ruined for sure.

Now he would have to deal with watching them be all disgusting in person, at least he could just imagine Liam kissing him instead, even if it was all a dream.

Ugh, this was torture watching them kiss, he wanted to punch the wall and have a good cry. 

He shut his blinds, no longer wanting to witness the couple. It just wasn't fair at all, Liam could do so much better. Like himself.

He took a seat at his table and thought about what his plan was gonna be. He was gonna flirt and be touchy with Kat, as much to her dismay he needs to make Liam jealous or show him what he is missing.

Ugh this was such a mess. His plans about inviting him out for a drink went out the window. Stupid Sophia was spending a night at Liam's and he wanted to cry. He was jealous and he wasn't afraid to admit it.

He sighed a bit to himself, this day was suppose to be fun and exciting but no. It fucking sucks. Good looks can only get him so far.

He heard a knock at the door before in come Kat with Harry, they must have rode over together.

"What's the puppy look for? Isn't today suppose to be a happy day?" She went over and pinched his cheek and her hand got swatted away.

"She's here. She ruined it." He grumbled out.

"She was bound to be here, she's gonna support him." Harry pointed out and patted him on the back. 

"Stupid bitch." He mumbled out and he had a slap upside his head.

"What did I say about calling her names?" Harry pointed at him and shook his head

"I can't help how I feel towards her...she seriously...ugh!" He groaned. This was gonna be one long night.

"Think of it this way, he thinks you fancy me so why not try to make him jealous? If anything maybe you could try finding another lad..." Zayn just shook his head.

"It's no use, I mean we can try to make him jealous, and stuff but I think he's just so blinded by her and he won't even notice me." He whined as he messed with his quiff.

" I thought maybe he would appreciate my stubble since I always shave it off." He groaned in disappointment.

"I thought something looked different about you, looks good." She smiled.

"Thanks, Kat." He sighed a bit.

"Harry you, said Louis is out for the weekend? You wanna stay over? I could use a movie night and some drinks after tonight." He groaned and Harry nodded to that idea, at least they both had something to do know.

"Zayn don't be so down, things can change. Stuff happens." He shit daggers at Kat and pouted at Harry. 

"Why is life so unfair?" He complained.

"Because life doesn't hand you things for free unless it's drinks at the pub." He rolled his eyes.

"Anyways shouldn't we be leaving?".

"Yeah but what's the use...he probably won't notice I am there anyways..." He fiddled with his fingers.

"No, it will mean so much to show up. You guys are pretty much mates now yeah?" Zayn nodded and Harry put a hand on his shoulder.

"We're going, besides I think I wanna befriend this guy, then I could get all the scoop on him when you can't." He winked to perk Zayn's mood but it was useless.

All three got to there feet and left his flat, he noticed Liam's car was already gone, of course.

The drive there he was pretty quiet for Zayn, Harry was sucked into his phone, and Kat was talking on phone to her boyfriend.

They had gotten stuck in traffic and Zayn was honking his horn out of frustration. "Come on! I don't have all day." He sighed out.

"Cool your jets, no need to start a brawl on the high way, Zee." Kat shook her head.

"Shush it. I hate traffic jams, so annoying, we're gonna be late. I don't wanna miss him." Sure he was upset about Sophia being there but Harry and Kat were right about being there to support Liam...and to watch his body move. 

"You won't miss him, besides we're gonna be there early. ". She reassured him and soon enough the traffic broke up.

 

It wasn't long before he pulled into the car park and he took note on how Harry was being quiet and scrolling through his phone, something was up.

Now was not the time to ask though. He was to busy paying their way in and finding some decent seats. He sat in the middle between Kat and Harry, he focused his attention on the stage since Kat was busy talking to some girl beside her and Harry well...from Zayn's eyes could see he was scrolling through a text conversation. Odd.

He leaned over a bit as the venue began to fill up. "Everything ok, Haz?" He knitted his brows.

"Yeah...everything fine." He pocketed his phone and sighed out. He was lying. Zayn knew Harry way to well. Tonight he is gonna address the issue. Right now he just wanted to focus on Liam's competition. 

He spotted satan herself in the front row and he wanted to go tackle he to the ground and claw her eyes out but Zayn didn't wanna touch her at all. She's disgusting in his eyes.

He was lost in his thoughts and before he knew it it started. Oh god he was excited to be honest, he just couldn't wait to see Liam doing what he loves even if his mood is a bit in a damper state.

Everyone was pretty good and surprisingly it was keeping his interest. Harry and Kat seemed pretty into it as well, thankfully this thing was entertaining.

Time was flying and he was actually having a good time. It was then Liam's dance team was up and oh my god. He looked good! Zayn was drooling and all his attention was on Liam and the way his body moved. He was like teasing Zayn, and he was doing so amazing. 

The way he moves and the way he has such style has him memorized. He felt like he was gonna faint. This was torture. He literally was gonna pass out from watching him.

The act was to damn fast for Zayn's liking, ugh. Stupid. 

The rest of acts just didn't hold Zayn's attention, he just kept wanting to see Liam dance, he wanted to watch his future boyfriend do his thing. He is so good at dancing, so skilled, and watching him up there doing what he loves makes Zayn happy. Really happy that it actually perked up his mood.

When the competition had ended and they announced the winner which was not Liam's team, Zayn wanted to have a word with the judges but that wouldn't be reasonable. 

Zayn had noticed Harry looked all down in the dumps the whole show, he was concerned.

When the place began to empty and people were leaving Zayn turned to Harry and sighed. 

"Everything ok?".

"Yeah, just a bit tired is all.".

"You sure?". He didn't believe that for one second.

"Yeah, didn't sleep good last night, I'll be fine. By the way your boyfriend is coming over and he's sweaty." Harry winked and Zayn turned to look over his shoulder and he smiled.

Kat winked at Zayn to put the plan into action...even though they didn't make a pan. They were gonna wing it.

"Zayn! You made it! Even though I lost Im glad you came!" He embraced Zayn into a tight hug that last a few seconds to long before he pulled away.

"I told you I would come, I thought you did amazing, those judges are obviously blind." He shook his head at that. 

Liam was all sweaty, panting, and he was glistening. Zayn wanted to faint. He was in a white muscle tank top and grey joggers...oh god he looks so good. So good. 

Zayn was trying so hard not to freak out that alias hugged him or check the lad out, it was really hard to do.

"Well their always next time, I still think we did amazing." He was wiping the sweat from his forehead and he smiled at Harry.

"You must be Harry...nice to meet you." He shook Harry's hand and smiled. "Nice to meet you, Liam. Zayn's told me all about you." Zayn wanted to punch Harry's light out, he did that on purpose.

"Oh he did?" He smiled with his eyes all crinkled and Zayn was having heart palpitations. 

"Yeah, says your a good lad. We should hang sometime." Nice save Harry...not.

"Yeah we should! Me, you, Zayn, your husband, and my friend Niall should all go out and have a drink or two soon." He smiled brightly.

Kat looked at Zayn and gave him a look notching that Sophia was making her way over and that was then Zayn decided to try something.

"Hey Kat...wanna go out for a drink tonight? My treat." He smiled, she gave him a look.

Harry was holding back from laughing hysterically he could just tell and Liam's face was just...expressionless. What the hell.

"Maybe, depends if your paying." She winked since she was playing along.

"You sure your boyfriend won't mind..." He did a side eye at Liam and he was just standing there rubbing his arm. What in the hell, it wasn't working!

When Sophia came over and grabbed Liam's hand, Zayn wanted tontine around and slap her hand out of his.

"Liam, can we leave now? Im feeling exhausted babe...please." She pouted and Zayn was so disgusted. The jealousy was strong.

"Just a few more minutes, it'll take forever to leave with traffic right now. Anyways Soph, this is my mate Zayn and his friends." He smiled a bit.

"Which one of you is Zayn?" She smiled sweetly.

"Me." Was all he said and have a fake smile towards her.

"I've heard a lots about you, I'm glad he's met someone who he can be around other then Niall." She laughed a little. She was cute and all but Zayn didn't think so.

"He always just dancing or at home, he needs to get out more." She was seriously pissing Zayn off. How dare she talk about Liam like that. She should be so damn lucky that she has him right now.

"Okay...Soph no need to embarrass me." He scratched the nape of his neck and looked down.

"Oh I was only trying to help, love." Smirked.

"By helping you mean embarrass me I front of my friend." He rolled his eyes.

Woah. Liam was annoyed obviously and Zayn was so here for an argument between the two.

"Hush, hush babe. Can we go now my feet are killing me?" She whined and he nodded.

"I'll see you guys later, bye Zayn." He gave an exhausted smiled and Zayn was angry.

"Zayn...chill." Kat squeezed his shoulder.

"She's pretty fucking bossy, jeeze." He mumbled out and Kat just shook her head.

"It's his girlfriend. Calm down. It's normal." She stressed.

They soon left to get in the car and all Zayn could think about on the ride home was Liam . What him and Sophia were doing. He seriously just wanted to get her out of the picture but Liam thinks he fancies Kat and Liam has a girlfriend...it's all complicated.

He dropped Kat off and soon enough Harry and himself were up in his flat, Zayn was pouting on his couch as Harry was trying to get a hold of Louis.

When Harry turned off his phone he sighed.

"Your attempt to make him jealous didn't work...but you two are getting closer." Harry was trying to attempt to make him feel better but it was useless.

"Just stop...it's useless they are probably...shagging right now and I don't even wanna think about that." He whined and shook his head.

"Oh don't say that..he looked kinda annoyed with her back there and besides he looks pretty tired out. I think sex is the last thing on his mind.".

"That doesn't mean anything, you and Louis annoy each other at times and still have sex." He rolled his eyes.

Harry just shrugged at that.

"Anyways you were really quiet today...what's going on? And don't say it's nothing." Zayn fiddled his brows.

"I just...I just miss Louis is all. He won't be back till Monday. He's been going out at night with his coworkers and doing more double shifts. I just miss him being at home." He slumped back into his spot.

Zayn felt bad for Harry, he couldn't tell him what Gemma said to him this morning. He wasn't about to make him fell any worse.

"Well aren't you two suppose to be taking a vacation in June or July?" He sighed as he got up and grabbed some drinks from the fridge.

"Originally in a few weeks but he pushed it to July...he said he wanted more time. So June is out the window." He bit his lip and looked down. Zayn tossed his drink into his lap before he says down and cracked open his own and turned on the his tv.

"Well I hope that makes up for lost time, I swear if he just off goofing around I'll teach him a lesson with my fist." He shook his head.

"Zayn...don't. You two already made up a a few days ago, I can't bare the thought of you two fighting." Yeah, Louis and Zayn had made up after that little incident that happened over he phone.

"Harry...I just don't wanna see you get hurt." Harry just shook his head.

"Don't worry about me, we're doing fine. Really." He stressed even though it really wasn't fine but Zayn just dropped it and turned on a movie.

Harry had gotten up and cut the lights off and grabbed the throw blanket from the couch and retreated to chair and relaxed back into. 

Zayn couldn't concentrate at all, he just kept thinking about Harry and Louis's situation. He wanted to do some digging on Louis's outings but Harry would be pissed. 

He soon got up and went and changed into an over sized jumper and joggers before coming back with a blanket and crashing on the couch, trying to pay attention to the movie.

An hour into the movie and Harry was out like a light and his phone buzzed. He fiddled his brows wondering who in gods name was texting him at these hours.

He nearly lost his breath when he read Liam across the screen, oh god.

It took him a minute to turn to face the inside of the couch just invade Harry could see his expression. The last thing he needed was to be questioned.

He laid there and hoped for the best and he was blushing idiot when he opened the message.

It was a picture of Liam in the dark, his face half lot and he looked to be shirtless. Oh my god. Zayn was literally freaking out. This was an automatic save to his phone.

He looks so sexy and he just imagine waking up to that face every morning.

He read the message along win and smiled like an idiot.

To: Zayn  
From: Liam  
-picture message-  
I seriously cannot sleep, sorry about Soph. She has an agenda to embarrass me. :( Anyways keep me entertained??

He didn't know if he should comment on the picture...oh god he didn't know what to to do.

He freaked out for nearly five minutes in his head before he took a very similar picture except he was trying to look mysterious and sexy...in which he did.

To: Liam  
From: Zayn  
-picture message-  
It's okay! :) I can't sleep either! I can try. Can't make any promises though :p btw nice chest hair.

Oh god he just embarrassed himself when he pressed send. He want sure if that was okay to even send. Liam does have some nice chest hair...he really does.

He wanted to faint at what he read next, oh god. Liam was just to much. 

To: Zayn  
From: Liam  
Why thank you, Zaynie :) Soph hates it and always says she wants me to shave or wax it off. Glad someone appreciates it. Btw I forgot to tell you I like the stubble, suits you well. Don't think I've ever seen you with it. :)

Of course he had to write out a long message, oh fuck.

To: Liam  
From: Zayn  
She's crazy, man! It looks good, beside I think chest hair is sexy. But that's my opinion. Anyways thank you! I wanted to try a new look :D

Oh god, he wanted to slap himself five times over. He was about to call Liam' sexy in a text message. He just admitted he finds chest hair sexy to Liam...what was happening? 

Why was he feeling so brave over text? Ugh.

The reply was instant and Zayn was so relieved and happy at what he read.

To: Zayn  
From: Liam  
Well keep it :) it actually makes you look older in a more handsome kind of way. :) You really need to consider modeling.

He wasn't sure if Liam was flirting with him but he didn't care, Liam was the reason he was blushing right now. Seriously.

To: Liam  
From: Zayn  
Thank you :D I think I might after you said that ;) jk. The stubble is staying btw. Also you did really good tonight, like really good.

He might as well add more fuel to the damn fire that's already burning hot.

To: Zayn  
From: Liam  
Thank you!! I mean I didn't win with my student but I feel like we won, we practiced our bums off and in so proud of them. I'm so glad you came and brought some troops. It made my night :)

Damn Liam and him adding smiley faces to every message. Why is he so cute? Ugh.

To: Liam  
From: Zayn  
The judges were obviously on something, you guys did wonderful. Besides they clearly don't know real talent :p Well I'm glad :D

To: Zayn  
From: Liam  
Seriously though, Zaynie. You're making me smile like an idiot. Stooop :) 

Oh this was just getting so good by the minute. This was the first time they have ever texted casually and Zayn was so here for it. 

To: Liam  
From: Zayn  
Make me :p I can't ignore talent, Li.

Oh god he wasn't sure if it was okay to call him that. 

He was freaking the fuck out...he was taking forever now.

15 minutes passed and Zayn wanted to have a heart attack. That was until he read the message and he almost laid a brick in pants.

To: Zayn  
From: Liam  
Stooop it, you're seriously playing the super cute card. Zaynie :) you're just trying to be all innocent.

Oh good god. Zayn was in heaven. He was literally wanted to pass out. Liam was his cause.

To: Liam  
From: Zayn  
Maybe I am ;p but if anyone is playing the super cute card it's you. 

He had no idea why he sent that but he did and he never felt so nervous in his life for a response. 

To: Zayn  
From: Liam  
Nah :) it's you. Anyways I'm whipped, night ttyl Zayn :)

God damn it.

Just as it was getting good, ugh. He was definitely screen shorting this whole convo and keeping it. Oh god. What was life tonight? 

To: Liam  
From: Zayn  
Night :D

He shut his phone and read the whole conversation over and over. He was sucked in. He looked at Liam's picture for nearly half an hour dissecting it and all he could think about was how cute Liam was being tonight.

This night was the best night he has ever had and that is no lie.

Liam is seriously the most perfect human being on this planet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much cute ZIAM in this :) sorry for the lack of Larry, Louis was out of town so I couldn't really in corporate him much in this chapter.


	6. Six.

**•ZAYN•**

It was finally warming up since it was the second week in June. It been two weeks since the dance competition and when Liam started messaging him at night every so often. In which he dies over repeatedly every single time.

They have become close and Zayn is now in a very deep hole that he can't get out of, it was worse then before. They now hug sometimes and Liam calls him 'Zaynie' in texts but they haven't went out together as mates...or as in a date in Zayn's terms since the whole club night.

Kat was over visiting Zayn for a bit.

"All you have been literally talking about since I've been here is that you keep wishing he would ask you out for drinks again. Why don't you just ask him yourself? You two could actually go alone.".

"You know I can't just say that...he will say no. Besides he's probably busy anyways..." He sighed a bit.

"That's why you ask and not assume, love. Tell him you wanna go out tonight, make up an excuse like Harry and Louis won't go out with you..and you have cabin fever." She shrugged.

"Cabin fever? Really?" He rolled his eyes at that.

"Well, you try coming up with excuses. You know...next month Don is having his summer bash and Liam's actually coming this year...Sophia could be gone by then and of course you're gonna be there." She smirked.

He totally forgot about his party, usually Liam couldn't come because something came up or he had family business to attend. 

Apparently he had an open calendar this year and he hoped to god Sophia was out of the picture by then.

"I don't wanna get my hopes up, but I hope to god she's out of the picture by then. She seriously needs to disappear and find another man. Liam is suppose to be mine...we fit so well." He pouted.

"I don't think I could be at a party and watch them be all loved up." He complained.

"You know Zayn, Don has told me things. Apparently Sophia and Liam kinda argue a bit to often, she knit picks, and always has something to complain about. They might not last, babe." She tried to make Zayn feel better but it was useless.

"That doesn't mean anything...all couples argue. It's normal.".

"Stop talking like that, quit being so negative." She scoffed and crossed her arms.

"How about I have a barbecue with Don and invite Harry, Louis, you, and Liam?".

Zayn shook his head and groaned.

"It's useless, Kat. Please just stop." He fiddled with the hem of his jumper.

He missed the sort where she made a face...a mischievous one at that.

Kat snatched Zayn's phone from him quickly and typed Liam a quick response.

"What in the hell was that? You could have just asked!" Zayn snatched his phone back from her hands.

"You'll see..."'she winked.

"Please tell me you didn't...Kat no..." He groaned, reading Liam's name on an incoming message.

He seriously wanted to murder her, the thing she wrote to him was embarrassing. Liam's response though had brought a smile to his face. A stupid smile.

To: Liam  
From: Zayn  
Wanna hangout tonight? Bored :((

That was not how he texted, especially someone as fit as Liam he would never just causally ask him to hangout and put a frown face.

To: Zayn  
From: Liam  
Sure! :) what time should I come over? I have got some good movies in my cabinet if you wanna watch a movie or two? Unless you wanna go out and do something? Up to you :)

Oh god, this was making him feel all giddy and he wasn't sure what to choose. Kat was smiling like an idiot when she looked over and stole a glance at the message. This was all her fault.

"Choose both, go out and then come back for a movie." She made a kissing noise and he gave her an obscene hand gesture in return.

"I don't know...I seriously don't know." He complained. He wanted both, he really did. He wanted to watch movies with Liam in the dark...hopeful of a cuddle session and he wanted to go out and have fun with him.

"Well how about this...choose the movie option and he's in your flat for a couple hours. Plenty excuse to be in a dark room with him, privacy." Zayn actually liked that idea...they could talk in private and no interruptions. No Sophia.

"I think I like that idea." He nodded and typed a quick response.

To:Liam  
From: Zayn  
Movie night for sure :D come over around 6 or 7, Li. Bring your own blanket and booze if need be xx

Ok that was just dumb to even add in but he wasnt thinking, he was actually out of his slump and back into a good mood.

Liam was gonna be alone with him! He must be dreaming! If so he never wants to wake up!

The response was quick and he wanted to melt into a puddle.

To: Zayn  
From: Liam  
Sounds like a plan, Zaynie :) I'll bring some drinks to, and a blanket. Can't wait! Been meaning to ask you to hangout btw just been busy with dance :)

Liam seriously knew how to make Zayn act like an idiot, a loved up idiot.

"I take it my plan worked and he's coming over tonight?" She smirked and shook her head.

"I wanna be mad at you..I do, but seriously...I sometimes forget how brilliant you are...so thank you! Oh my god he's gonna be in my flat...alone with me." He squealed in happiness.

"Okay..calm down, let's not get to overly excited, babe." She grinned and patted his back.

"He's been meaning to ask me to hangout, don't tell me not to be this excited!" He was so happy, this is why he loves his friends. They pushed him out of his comfort zone at times, and sometimes it was a good thing. Like this. Ugh he was in heaven.

"Now do you have any decent snacks? Drinks?" She fiddled her brows.

Fiddle sticks. He totally forgot about that.

"No..I haven't gone to the shop in a while." He wanted to slap himself, he didn't have any snacks or anything proper for a movie.

"Well I guess that's an excuse to go to the market, come on, and get your boots on. I'll drive." He nodded and like that he was up and ready to go, his depressing mood was now all clouded with delusions about tonight.

"Okay, just we can't spend to much time there, I wanna come back and make sure I have enough time." He stressed as they let his flat.

He noticed Liam's car was gone and suspected he was probably teaching class or maybe visiting family. He just hoped he wan with that bitch named Sophia.

"Now we need get enough drinks to get you hammered...both of you hammered." She snickered.

"I don't wanna do anything stupid, Kat." He glared at her as he buckled up.

"I'm sure nothing stupid will happen, just good fun times." She chuckled a little.

She took off down the busy street, being the little speed demon she is, weaving in and out of traffic. Zayn thought she was crazy. But he was glad she wasn't taking her time getting there.

Tonight was bound to be interesting that's for sure.

**•HARRY•**

"Please just show me..." Louis was hiding something on his phone, always turning it off or flipping it away when Harry was near. Something wasn't adding up.

"No, it's called privacy and you should trust me when I say it's business related." He snapped and shoved his phone in his pocket.

"Louis...you were smiling down at your phone every time it went off and you've been on it so much lately.".

"So now you're gonna be the phone police? Who gave you that job?" He rolled his eyes.

"Just because I smile down at my phone doesn't mean their is a reason behind it!" He shook his head, he was being defensive as always. 

"You never just smile down at your phone, Im not that dumb, Louis.." He snapped and crossed his arms.

"Would just stop talking about it!? It's BUSINESS stuff, work related. Stop being a bitch and bloody move on." He raised his voice and slammed his hands down onto the kitchen table.

He hadn't expected such an outburst like that...he just looked down, avoiding his gaze. 

"I'm out of here, I need to take a fucking walk.." Louis sounded angry when he spoke those words and soon enough Harry was left alone in their house, sitting in the kitchen.

He looked down at his hand and just looked at his wedding ring...it usually brought him comfort. Usually. But lately things at home have been terrible. Really bad to be exact.

Louis has been working so much, more overtime, when it's his days off he's either sleeping or working from home. Louis continued to go out every weekend and doesn't get home till real late...apparently he's out with his boss and coworkers.

As much as Harry wanted to believe that..he just wasn't 100% positive Louis was telling him the exact truth. He was scared. Scared Louis is cheating on him and taking up bad habits.

He got up from his spot and paced around the kitchen trying to clear his head. It was the mid afternoon and he already wanted to call it a day, arguing with your spouse is really draining. Especially when it's not resolved. Like usual.

He retreated back to their room and sighed when he noticed Louis had left his pair of pants from yesterday on the bed that was all wadded up. He went and snatched the pair off the bed when he heard something hit the floor.

When he looked down he just blinked...their was a pack of cigarettes...well half empty carton.

He had thought he would never see a cigarette pack in his house again...Louis had quit long ago...he had made such progress.

He frowned and bent down to pick it up and just shook his head. Maybe this is what he has been hiding...maybe he's embarrassed.

Yeah, that's just an excuse. 

He thew the half empty carton in the bin beside the bed and went to put Louis's pants in the hamper. They were gonna have a serious talk when he gets back. 

He decided on making a bit of a grocery lousy if things they needed and what not.

An hour passed and Harry was sweeping the kitchen when Louis had finally come back home. He looked a little less pissed off which was good, he just hoped the whole smoking thing won't cause a huge argument or Louis being a jerk. More so Louis being a jerk about it.

"Someday off this is...they want me to go check on the interns at 4 and then meet them for an important business dinner at 7." He complained.

He sighed out and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why do I have all the responsibilities." He was ranting and rambling...at least he was just complaining about work.

"So you have to go then?" He put the broom inside the extra closet and sat down at the kitchen table.

"I'm afraid so, I'm sorry babe. Really." Harry just let it go...not much he could really do anyways. He was getting used to it.

"Louis I need to talk to you about something." Might as well bring it up.

"What is it, love?" He sat down in the chair beside him, at least he wasn't pissed off like before.

"You're not smoking again are you?".

"No." His answer was blunt and right to the point.

"Don't lie to me...".

"I'm not lying." He rolled his blue eyes and Harry knew he wasn't telling the whole truth.

"Then why did a cigarette pack happen to be in your pants? They were half used." It was then Louis looked a bit distraught.

"Why were you looking in my pants? I am holding them for a friend...they aren't mine." He kind of snapped at Harry.

"Oh really? I seem to remember that was your go to kind that I found..." He knitted his brows.

"Fine, maybe I do have an occasional smoke when I'm stressed" he rolled his eyes at those words.

"Then why have you been hiding this from me?" He frowned a bit.

"Because it's none of your bloody business!" When Louis outright snapped at him it shocked him a bit. He didn't expect him to yell...at all.

"You're my husband...and its your health." . He frowned a bit and shook his head.

"Don't worry about my damn health, I'm fine, Harry. Why do you keep prying into things that don't concern you? Hmm?" Oh good god, Louis was being a jerk.

"I just...Im just concerned about you, Louis. You work so much, you barely sleep, and smoking is a really terrible habit." He just dug himself a hole.

"You shouldn't be concerned about things that don't involve you! I'm fine! Do you actually think I enjoy working 40 plus hours a week and constantly doing business work? No. Do you think it's bloody easy supporting a jobless husband? No." He snapped, he was getting upset even more...great.

"Louis...I can get a job at my mums bakery...then you can be home more." Louis was just shaking his head.

"I don't wanna hear it, I don't wanna hear 'poor me' bullshit. I'm home now so don't even bring up that you want more time with me, you get me after work, in the morning, and you have me, Harold. You're fucking married to me." He yelled as he got to his feet.

"I just-" he was cut off.

"NO! SHUT UP AND STOP BEING A FUCKING BABY AND REALIZE I DONT WANNA BE AROUND YOU 24/7 ." Louis had snapped, bad...real bad. 

Harry just sat there as he watched Louis walk off and the bedroom door slammed shut. Louis has never yelled at him like that...he was in shock.

It wasn't long before he looked over to their bedroom door that was wiped open and Louis was already dressed and he was grabbing his car keys. He left without saying a goodbye or a kiss.

Harry wanted to cry, he really did. He had to fight the tears. As usual when the fights were bad like this...just that the only thing is that this time was the worst.

He shook his head and got up from his seat, maybe a warm bath would make him feel better. Maybe. 

He made sure the front door was locked before he started up his bath, what a day so far. He stripped down and got in once it was to his liking. 

The bath did significantly calm his nerves but he still felt upset. Louis left without him and it was his day off...they were suppose to spend it together.

He wondered if work is where he was going. Since he had to do such business like things later on.

He wiped the tears that were pricking his eyes, no this wasn't the time to let his feeling spill out. No.

He closed his eyes and just relaxed as best as he could, he just hoped Louis would be in a much better mood tonight...hopefully he isn't out to late.

• **ZAYN•**

"We've been here for two hours...just choose something. I'm hungry over here." Zayn had decided on a whim to get an outfit for tonight from the mall, this was an emergency. The way he out it of course.

"You seriously don't understand how important this is, I have to find the perfect lounge wear for tonight. It has to be aesthetically pleasing. I just haven't found the right one and we aren't leaving until I do." He glared a bit as he rummaged through the clothing on the racks.

"Zayn it's not like your having a sleep over, it's just to watch a few movies and hangout." She shook her head.

"Yeah but I need clothes to relax in, and besides he is probably gonna be in his joggers anyways." He liked that idea a lot, a lot more then he should.

"Whatever, but please just hurry up, I wanna get a table at a restaurant before it fills up, and besides don't you wanna get all prepared for tonight?". She did have a point, and his stomach was telling him to grab something to eat.

"Fine, just give me twenty more minutes and then we can go eat." He decided to give her a time limit, if hasn't found anything by then we'll he's out of luck.

As if Zayn's prayers were answered. 5 minutes in and he found the most perfect outfit for tonight. Thankfully.

"This is it, this is the one." He mumbled as he looked at the price tags and nodded. Decently priced.

"It's about time, now come on let's go check out." It was just a new pair of black skinny joggers and an oversized grey jumper where he basically had sweater paws and very loose fitting.

When the got in line the girl at the cash register had taken a liking to Zayn. This was a common occurrence though, Zayn attracts quite a bit of people, he's just attractive simple as that.

He managed to charm his way into getting the employee discount from the girl and Kat was just shaking her head.

Once they let the store Kat gave him a look.

"What?" He just acted like it was all cool and not a huge deal.

"You seriously need to be with me when I shop. You're lucky your gorgeous or else that wouldn't have happened." She was right though. If he looked average then he would ever get free drinks at the bar or whatever comes his way because someone is attracted to him. 

"What can I say, I have good genes." He and smirked as they walked out to the rest of the mall.

They spent next hour at a restaurant, just eating, and talking about work. Nothing all to exciting to be honest. Just complaining about people.

They split the bill and the tip and soon enough Zayn was dropped off after Kat helped him with a few bags.

He put away the last bit of the things he bought and decided on starting to prepare even though he had a couple hours until Liam would be over. It never hurt to prepare.

So with that he decided on taking a shower and messing with his hair. Oh god he needed to make sure he smells good and looks good.

He was nervous yet excited and he didn't know what tonight has in store for him, he hopes positive vibes.

**•HARRY•**

It's been a quiet evening so far and he felt down in the dumps. Louis hadn't even tried to contact him since he snapped or apologized. He was sure he was out working or having a drink with his coworkers before they go out to dinner, he just wished he could be here instead.

It was his fault though, he shouldn't have brought any of it up. Louis acted so negatively. He felt horrible still and wanted to make it up to him, he did. But apparently Louis would rather stay out for the day and avoid him. As usual after a fight.

He slumped back into spot, he was bumNed out about today. It just sucked all together.

Mr he fighting was constant today and Louis had a short fuse lately. Maybe he was nagging and prying to much but he is just concerned and wants to know what's going on with him. Louis keeps shutting him out and it hurts, they are suppose to tell each other things, no matter what.

He rubbed his forehead, this day as officially ruined and needed to end. He was sure he as gonna spend it alone anyways, Louis wasn't bound to come back until later in the night.

He pulled out his phone and decided to call his sister for some advice.

It went to voicemail, damn. She must be doing a shift at the pub, he wasn't about to leave the house and go there, it just didn't make sense to him. Plus Louis might come back.

Their was literally nothing to do, it was warm out, but he didn't wanna go for a walk. He didn't wanna visit anyone and he surely didn't wanna go anywhere.

All he wanted was a lazy day with Louis but nope, that wasn't happening. It never happens.

He decided to work on cleaning the house as usual...not very exciting to be honest.

His day was just sucking. Especially when Louis didn't come back home at all.

**•ZAYN•**

Zayn was literally freaking out, Liam was suppose to be over in twenty minutes and he was having heart palpitations from the idea of them sitting so close in a dark room.

Oh god. So many things can happen especially when alcohol is involved.

He thought back to the night of the club and how they were...he was concerned. He will get carried away and Liam will never wanna see his face again.

He kept messing with his quiff in the mirror with distress written all over his face. He was already dressed in his outfit, his air conduit off was on..he has reasons. Excuse for a possible cuddle session.

He spritzed his cologne on, and even brushed his teeth four times over. He was over prepared to say the least.

He almost lost his breath when their was a knock at his door and he fixed the sleeves on his jumper. It was useless because he just kept getting sweater paws.

He went and let Liam in and yeah he wanted to faint. Liam was wearing a muscle tank that was low cut with a bit of chest hair popping through and the joggers he had on were tight. He had on a zip up hoodie though, so damn it. He had on a snap back that covered a bit of his pompadour but hair stuck out the front. He looked like sex in Zayn's eyes. As usual.

"Hey Zayn! I brought a couple movies to choose from, I hope they're alright." He smiled and handed them to him.

Zayn wanted to smile like a damn idiot, Liam's movie choices were so cute. He has a thing for Disney as it seems, what else can this boy do to get Zayn deeper in a hole?

He steeped aside and let Liam go set his blanket down on the sofa and out his drinks in the fridge. 

"Toy story, Cars, Finding Nemo, and Sniw white. I see you're a Disney fan. Sweet." He smiled and Liam had a bit of a blush on his cheeks.

"Sophia makes fun of me, but hey want can I say? Cartoon aren't only for children. He chuckled a little and took a seat on the couch.

"I'm guilty of enjoying a good animation film every now again, so don't feel bad." He smiled a bit.

"Anyways...would you like something to drink?" He might as well start out with a drink to ease his nerves.

"Sure, thanks." He smiled, him and his damn cricket eyes. Him sitting on his sofa looking all cute and shit was teasing Zayn, he looked so comfy and Zayn wanted to snuggled with him, the temptation was strong.

He came back with to drinks in hand and popped in the movie, turning out the light. Oh god...oh god this was it.

He handed Liam's his drink and he sat down on the couch with him, hoping he wasn't to close. Oh god. He was a nervous wreck.

He want paying attention to the movie what so ever, his mind was on Liam, his eyes were trying not to be obvious, and he was having a hard time focusing.

Half hour into the movie Zayn was on his third drink and he was feeling good, Liam had been on his second drink. He swore Liam had scooted an inch closer, not that he minded though. He was all for siting close to him. 

"Excuse me for a second, just gotta use the toilet." He smiled as he got up and left the room and Zayn tried not to check him out. He failed. He checked him out from the backside and it was so rewarding.

Zayn had adjusted himself on the couch to be a bit more comfortable, before he just sat so stiff and not comfortable at the least. 

When Liam came back he got more drinks from the fridge. He put them on the table and he swore Liam was sitting even more close, and he was so here for it!

They basically had three inches between them and good god Zayn had no idea where to put his arms. He just rested his hands in his lap escort when he had his drink.

When the movie had ended and they were half way through the second one It was getting a little chilly so Zayn reached for his throw blanket and covered himself up.

"Are you cold?" Liam flat out asked, he was on his sixth drink of the night. As was Zayn.

"A bit, yeah." It was then he felt like his eyes were gonna fall out its sockets. Liam lifted up the blanket and got under with him, slipped his arm around Zayn's shoulders, and they were sitting with no space between them.

WHAT WAS THIS!?!? 

He was freaking out and his heart was beating so fast. He leaned into Liam a bit and god was he warm.

Being all cuddled up to him was everything he imagined. Except for the part where he didn't know if it was okay to rest his hands on Liam's sexy flawless abs or rest his head against his broad shoulders. Ugh.

The rest of the movie Zayn was still and was cuddling with Liam...what was even life anymore? He wasn't sure about anything anymore.

They cuddled all the way up until the end of the movie and damn why did it have to end?

Liam got to his feet and stretched a bit before turning around with a smile on his face.

"Wanna go for a walk?" Well that was random but he wasn't about to pass it up, hell no.

"Sure, let me grab my keys." He got off the couch and grabbed his keys to his flat and slipped on some some shoes. It was the middle of the night and they were gonna be out walking...together!

Zayn seriously was having a really good night so far.

They soon left his flat and outside the complex. 

They walked down the side walk and it was seriously the perfect weather out as well. It wasn't cold nor was it got, then again it was night time.

They didn't really talk during the walk but that was ok, it was relaxing, and he was just enjoying his time with the man of his dreams.

"I'm so glad we've become mates, you're really cool." Liam just blurted out and Zayn wanted to blush like an idiot.

"Me to, you're really cool yourself, Liam." He smiled a bit.

"I don't think I'm all that cool to be honest, I have a phobia of spoons so my cool factors is out of the window.".

"Spoons? Really?" Zayn smiled at that, it was actually kind of strange but in a cute way.

"Bad experience, don't ask." He shook his head. Liam had his hands shoved in his pocket...he just looks so good. 

"Don't worry I won't ask." He winked playfully and Liam just shook his head and smiled.

"You know Zayn, when I first met you I actually had a bit of a crush on you." What in the? He did!?!?

"But I knew you would never be interested so I just let it go because you were simply way out of my league. Then I met Sophia." Was this honesty hour or something? What in the hell?

"Don't assume such crazy ideas." He wanted to shoot himself in the foot, God.

He watched him smirk a little and shook his head. "Im glad we're mates now though." He patted Zayn shoulder.

Zayn wasn't sure how he felt about this conversation. He was at sure if he should take it as a good or bad thing. Liam used to crush on him and he had no idea! But stupid Sophia is in the way and ugh!

They soon made their way back to the complex and Zayn was pulled into a tight hug.

The hug lasted for a good 19 seconds before Liam pulled away. Not that he was keeping count or anything. 

Zayn had wanted to melt in his arms.

"Well I should get going because j have stuff to do in the morning. We should hangout again soon. Zaynie." He smiled.

When Liam turned around and went into his flat Zayn had to go in his flat and have a proper freak out.

He squealed and leaned against the door. 

He was literally so happy and was gonna give Kat a peck on the cheek to thank her.

He finally calmed himself before he realized Liam had met his movies here so he gathered them up and was at his door knocking.

When Liam answered...he was shirtless. Zayn wanted to pass out. Oh good god. His abs were on point and his pecs and chest hair were just to much to handle.

Zayn kept his eyes on Liam's beautiful face but it was so hard not to look.

"Sorry to b-bug you, Um here's your movies." He quickly handed them to him and before Liam could say anything he turned on his heels and went into his flat in a quick.

He just witness such explicit things...well to Zayn's eyes.

He couldn't believe!?!

Liam looks so hot without a shirt on, what Zayn would give to touch such an area...oh god.

He took a deep breath and counted back to three and knew now was not the time to wank.

He turned off everything and retreated in his bed, he wasn't sure about anything anymore now that he looked at Liam shirtless.

Life was complex right now, really complex.

**•HARRY•**

It was 2 in the morning and Louis hasn't been home at all. Great. He really much have pissed him off. That wasn't his intentions, it never was.

He was laying in bed with a magazine, skimming through it. When his phone buzzed and Louis read across the screen, it's about damn time.

To: Harry  
From: Louis  
Can't make it home tonite, staying at mums. Xx love you 

Oh fucking great, he stayed up for nothing and spent his whole day waiting for him to come back home.

He was furious and so with that he pressed the call button.

When Louis finally picked up Harry lost it.

"You haven't been home at all! Why can't you come home! I'm sorry about earlier! I am! Why won't you come home and sleep with me?" He whined into the phone.

He swore he heard a muffled females voice on the other end but he supposed it was Louis's sister anyways since he was at his mums.

"Calm down, my mum wanted me to come over after the business dinner and got lost with time and I didn't mean to, she doesn't want me driving home." Louis sounded a bit annoyed.

"You could have told me this hours ago, I've been waiting for you to get home..." He heard an irritated sigh and he could just imagine him rolling his eyes.

"I know and I'm sorry, but I have to go, love." He sounded as if he didn't wanna talk to Harry at all like he was rushing to get off the phone.

"Whatever, bye." Harry hung up and he wasn't happy, no he was pissed off. Like a lot.

He shut off his light and ignored the incoming three calls from Louis. He was angered and upset. Louis wasn't telling him things and it was irritating. 

He laid back in bed with his arms crossed and everything as hitting him like a ton of bricks.

He sobbed for a good while, his marriage is falling into shambles, Louis is hiding things from him, and he is possibly sleeping around.

He want sure if he trusted where Louis said he was at...he heard a feminine voice in the background. He just wasn't sure but he didn't wanna jump to any conclusions just yet. He wants to believe Louis, he really does.

He just isn't to positive how long they are even gonna last...it was wearing thin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not very happy with this chapter, a bit boring. :/


	7. Seven.

  
**•HARRY•**

"Fuck." Louis gasped into Harry's neck, cumming deep inside the curly haired lad beneath him.

Harry was panting, sweating, hair strands sticking to his forehead,and a bit tired out. The sex was still mediocre, the passion still lacked. Heavily.

He didn't cum this time...Louis finished before he even did and he just stopped, what the fuck is up with that? He wasn't even close to being done.

Harry knew something either needs to change or this is gonna get to the point where he will start refusing sex when it starts feeling like a chore. Especially when Louis doesn't help finish him off.

When Louis had pulled out and laid beside him, he noted the time. It was 1 in the afternoon.

Louis actually had the day off today, surprisingly.

They had plans to actually go out tonight with Zayn to the pub. Maybe he would have Liam tag along, that would be interesting.

"I love you, Lou." He leaned over and pecked his husbands cheek.

"I love you to, Hazz." He gave a weak smile before he got up, grabbed his clothes, and leaving Harry alone in there bed.

He soon got to his feet and got re-dressed, before he headed out into the kitchen where Louis was already dressed and eating some sugar cookies that Harry had made the night prior.

"Please tell me Zayn is not having Liam tag along tonight? I don't think I can watch him gawk over his jeans all night and get all tongue tied." He shook his head.

"I don't know, maybe. He says they're mates now though, so a little less tongue tied. I guess." He shrugged a bit as he leaned against the counters.

"I swear tonight I am gonna make something happen between them, I'm on a mission to get Zayn laid." Harry rolled his eyes with a small smile.

"He has a girlfriend. He's not that type of guy I don't believe." He didn't even want to think about that at all, Liam doesn't seem like the type of guy to just cheat on someone. He's not like...Louis. No he needed not to think about the past, it always lands him in a bit of trouble.

"Well it was a good idea. But maybe they could just like flirt heavily then, maybe just on Zayn's part." He chuckled a little.

Louis's ideas weren't that great to be honest. It just wasn't logical to flirt with a guy in a relationship that you have been fancying for years. Especially when you know they are a good person.

Harry was shaking his head at that, just not good. He knows he wouldn't like it if someone flirted with Louis, he's already experienced enough as it is.

His hips were pinned against the counter and Louis had his hands braces against the counter top, and Harry's arms were around Louis's neck.

A turn of events it seems.

"I know I haven't been all around much because of work and having dinner parties with my boss and coworkers. I just want you to know that I appreciate with all that you put up with, babe." Those words were pretty soothing to be honest, he keeps house in shape, cooks, and does all the household work while Louis works his bum off five days a week or more.

"I know babe, I just...wish I could take a load off your back though." He sighed a bit and pressed his lips against his, when he pulled away to look into those blue eyes he got a bit of a smile from Louis.

"I know you wanna work and help but, I promised you that you wouldn't have to lift a finger because I know you have a bad back, and beside you're basically my princess or prince which ever way you wanna put it." He raised his brows and shrugged.

"I know, I know. Just you get so sleep deprived that sometimes you rely on pills or you're really moody from stress." He bit his lip and watches as Louis pulled away shaking his head.

"I know but it's all for good reasons, love." He stressed a bit. "If I keep doing what I'm doing I could get a promotion and besides we are going on our week vacation in July, no? That's only two weeks away, babe." Louis did have some points even though it still bugged him, a lot.

That was right they had their week vacation at the last week in July, that's if it even happens that is of course. Knowing Louis, he would either push it to August or just drop it. As usual, but he promised this year they were going no matter what, he'll believe it when it happens.

"But promotion or not your working a lot of hours, you work from home, and you have business meals. I just want you home more..to relax and actually spend time together. It takes two to make a marriage last." He knew their was a high chance of Louis snapping at him but he just wants to let him know what's on his mind.

He heard an irritated sigh...great.

"Our marriage is fine. We've been married for how long now? 2 years almost 3." His tone was giving off a sign that this wasn't gonna end good. Great.

"Besides, I've said this loads of times Harold. We are always together, we are together right now. Your bloody married to me, you have my last name, and we live together! What more do you want?" His voice had raised, he was obviously annoyed with this conversation. Obviously.

"I want my husband home more, and actually spend time as a couple, you don't take me on dates anymore, and when we usually are together you're always on that stupid phone." Oh god, he shouldn't have said that...no he should have not!

Louis rolled his blue eyes and his face turned into a snarl. Great, nice going Harry. Great.

"We aren't dating Harry! I don't have to take you on dates to impress you anymore, I won you over didn't I? Besides its not like I can just drop everything work related just because you want sometime with me. News flash! Not everything is about you!" He snapped and Harry just rolled his eyes.

Fight number 2 of the day, this mornings fight was bad, it was about Louis's phone. Harry found out he put a passcode on it and flipped out. Louis is hiding something from him and it really bothers him. Just Louis being all defensive so lately when he wants to talk about ithe kinda yields into that topic.

"Married couples go on dates, Louis! It's common. This isn't about me, this is about us!" He fiddled his brows and wondered what in the hell was going through Louis's brain. This was about them, their marriage, not himself.

"Sure it is, you keep being up "I want" in every single fight we have." He scoffed and crossed his arms.

"Because you're always working! You promised me that when we got married nothing was gonna change! It has changed!  
You don't tell me things!" He snapped and yeah Harry was pissed off. 

"I dont tell you things because you blow it way out of proportion! I do tell you almost everything! Just because I wanna keep some things private doesn't mean you have the right to look at it! It's called privacy for a reason!" He spat and clenched his fists in anger.

"We're married! You're not suppose to hide things from me. Do you know how much it bugs me that you do?!" He whined.

"You don't have to go through my phone just because you're so bloody paranoid." He rolled his eyes and Harry just bit his tongue, this fight was really annoying and it was just gonna end up going no where as usual.

"Maybe you should have thought twice about fucking her then huh?" Oh god Harry was a loose cannon. He didn't mean to say that, it just slipped out. It really did.

"Why do you always bring this up! It was in the bloody past! I made a mistake and moved on, and so should you." No, Harry just couldn't move on from something to upsetting. He forgave Louis and continued to be with him but it still didn't mean he was over it. 

It still hurt and he still worries till this day. His trust was built back over time until a while ago when Gemma told him about Louis and some girl at her pub having drinks together.

"You don't understand! You never understand! You cheated on me. Do you know how long it took me to trust you again? Do you know how long it took to not think about what I walked in on and it replaying in my head?" Tears were pricking his eyes, he was frustrated.

"Shut up! Shut up!" Louis harshly snapped San left the room, the bedroom door slamming behind him.

Harry wiped his eyes and seriously he felt like grabbing a bag and going to his mums for the night. Or Gemma's. He needed a get away from everything.

He sighed to himself before following after Louis and opening the door to the bedroom.

"Louis?!" He yelled to get the lads attention since he was on his phone. As usual.

"What!" He snapped and pocketed his phone. "You seriously come in here and start messing with your stupid phone!? Why can't you just hear me out for once instead of telling me to shut up and leaving." He was angry. Upset. 

"Why don't you leave me the fuck alone! This is what I meant about not being around you 24/7! You're getting on my last nerve. You're always nagging! Always have an opinion on what I do! Its so annoying!" He snapped.

"Louis! You're my HUSBAND." He had put a lot of emphasis on that, just so he could understand and get his bloody point across.

"I'm not stupid, you've only reminded me 30 times today." He scoffed and got to his feet and put on his shoes.

"Where are you going now?" Harry furrowed his brows a bit, great Louis was leaving, of course. Always leaving after an intense argument. Typical.

"Away from here. I'm sick of your whining and complaining. Forget about tonight because it's canceled since you won't fucking stop." Louis eyes rolled to the back of his head and he was out the door. Awesome.

Harry sat down on the edge of the bed and sighed a bit, rubbing his forehead. He was frustrated, really frustrated.

Fighting and arguing over all that just gave him a headache and he wanted to sleep it off.

They had makeup sex earlier and not even twenty minutes after it they fought again, what was it all coming to?

He just didn't know what to do anymore. He played with his wedding band and sighed a bit. "Harry Tomlinson...more like Harry Styles." He muttered out his surname he had before because he felt as if their marriage was non-existent and in a way he sort of felt alone like really alone when he was younger.

Harry took a deep breath before he got to to his feet and decided tidying up the house out of frustration, it always seemed to calm him a bit

Maybe tonight he would still go out. Louis probably won't be back until really late, and a good drink sounded good right about now. He was just so angry, frustrated, and upset.

Louis just doesn't get it, he never does.

**•ZAYN•**

"Come on...come out tonight with me, we can go clubbing, babe." Kat was wanting Zayn to come out with her tonight, just to have some fun.

"But I'm gonna be going to the pub with Harry and Louis." He sighed a bit and shook his head.

"Knowing them, it probably won't happen. Come with me, and besides you've been all moody these past few days because you witnessed Sophia leaving Liam's flat with an overnight bag." She crossed her arm and Zayn just knitted his brows

That morning was horrible, he never liked it when she stayed over, and it always pissed him off. In which causes moody behavior for Zayn for a while.

He remembered when he was down at the mailboxes getting the post when he watched her walk down the steps and she said hi to him, ugh. Bitch.

Zayn wanted to push her in front of a moving bus, he just couldn't think about her cuddling with Liam, kissing him, and actually get to touch his fit body whenever she wants. It disgusts him. So much

He should be the one doing all those things, Liam is suppose to be his. 

"Ugh don't remind me, such a horrible morning, and why doesn't he just dump her?" He scoffed and crossed his arms.

"She's so annoying and her voice makes me wanna cut my ears off and feed them to the rats." Okay, that was a bit far, but it was Zayn, and he was just being all pouty and upset.

"Okay let's not get that graphic scene in my head, babe. No need to get all gruesome." She waved her finger.

"She ruins everything, Kat. She keeps pulling him in more, and it's frustrating." He groaned and sat back in his chair.

"Enough. Zayn you're going out tonight with me, no protesting or I will tell Liam you wanna ride his stick." She threatened with a smirk.

Zayn shot her a glare that could kill and she just patted his back with a stupid smirk on her face.

"Besides maybe you could meet a nice bloke. Get your mind off all Liam centric things." She suggested and Zayn wanted to slap her silly. He just couldn't stop thinking about him, Liam is on his damn mind 24/7.

"You don't understand how stupid that idea is...I can't just hookup with some random guy. I want only one guy, and we will be together in the future...possibly." He sounded like a deluded freak but he didn't care. He really believe him and Liam are destined to be together.

"Zayn, you need to have a second option...what's gonna happen when Liam figures his life out and your not in it? He doesn't even know that you fancy him." She sighed a bit.

"Besides their might be a much more fit lad out there.".

"Lies! Liam is seriously the most good looking guy I've ever laid my eyes on. Why do you speak such shit?" He fiddled his brows and shook his head.

Kay rolled her eyes at what he said "I'm just trying to be a good friend, chill out. Jeez my boy, no need to get all serious and worked up.".

"Il pick you up at your door at 8, you better not pretend to have a big either, or else I will tell him you fancy him." She threatened.

"Fine, but I will not be looking for a guy tonight, it's not in my cards, nor will it ever be." He was being a tad bit stubborn right now.

"Anyways I have to get back to work, thanks for visiting me at work on your day off." She smirked and got up and left.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." He mumbled under his breath. Ugh tonight was gonna be horrible, he was gonna be absolutely miserable, and he won't have any fun with what was on his brain recently. Stupid Sophia.

He stood to his feet and left out the back room before anyone bugged him, he wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone else.

He got in his car and once he was about to buckle up he got a text from Harry and he wanted to hunt down Louis and punch his face in. Asshole.

To: Zayn  
From: Harry  
Not gonna go out tonight, Louis left because we fought. I just wanna stay in and read a book or something, sorry xx

This really infuriated him, he stomped on the gas pedal and was on his way over to Harry and Louis's house.

 

He pulled into the driveway and when he was at the door he just let himself in without even a warning knock. He found Harry sitting at the kitchen table, messing with his tablet, that is until Zayn took a seat down next to Harry and have him a look.

"What happened to knocking?" Harry furrowed his brows at him and his rudeness.

"This isn't no time to be all mad because I didn't knock. Where is he?" He wanted to snap and tell Louis off to his face, he was passed phone fights.

"I don't know, he didn't say. He had to go back to his work tonight for some stupid intern or whatever and then he has dinner with his bosses." He rolled his green emerald eyes and Zayn could tell Harry was bothered by this.

He honestly didn't know what in the hell was Louis's problem, he's been a major bitch these past few months, and he's been very private about a few things.

"What was the fight about this time?" He wanted to know what caused him to leave, he was taking notes.

"Well...it all started this morning when he was in the bathroom and he left his phone on the nightstand. He was smoking in the bathroom and his phone was buzzing like crazy and I went to go press send to voice mail and it wouldn't let me because he out a passcode on it..." Zayn knew Louis had started smoking again since Harry had vented to him about it over the phone last week.

Harry explained everything. Yup, Zayn wanted to hunt him down. 

"Their is either something he's doing behind your back or he's sleeping around, I don't know what it is but I don't like it." He snarled a bit.

"I don't know...he says he's working to et a promotion." Poor Harry, not wanting to believe Louis could be sleeping around again. He knew it's a tough subject to talk about but Louis is Louis and it's hard to figure him out sometimes.

Plus the cheating signs were right there in front of him, but it's best not to jump to any conclusions.

"Do you have the password to his online profile on facespace?" Well that would be a good start.

"No, he won't give it to me, he says I don't need to invade his privacy. I don't even know his passcode to his phone." Harry frowned a bit, but Zayn had an idea. Brilliant idea.

"Kats boyfriend hello? He's good at hacking things, I'm sure he could crack into Louis's account and phone, just you would have to give him a heads up." Zayn knew her boyfriend would come in handy someday.

He just wanted for Harry's sake to see if their are any signs online or if he's doing something he shouldn't. Like drug deals or cheating for a matter of fact.

"I don't know...Louis will be so mad..." He looked down and stopped messing with his tablet.

"Come on Harry, it's the only way you'll be able to figure out what's going on. We just gotta figure out a way to get his phone and him out of the house." Harry just slumped his shoulders and sighed a bit.

"I'll think about it..." He muttered out and Zayn just dropped it after that.

"So you still don't wanna come out tonight? Kat wants me to go clubbing with her even though I told her it don't want to." He rolled his eyes.

"Let me guess she threatened to tell Liam?" He smiled a little, thank god he finally smiled.

"Yes, how else's do you think she's having me go?" He wanted to seriously slash her tires and make it known he doesn't wanna go but that's a bit to far.

Besides Liam can't know yet..it would scare him off.

"I'm so proud of her." He chuckled and Zayn slapped Harry upside the head and glared at him.

"Fine, anyways I'm not gonna go because Louis could could be back at anytime and I wanna resolve this issue." Zayn just nodded, well at least he is willing to fix whatever Louis's problem was. Jerk.

"Fine, but if he comes home and makes you cry and he leaves again call me, I will personally come get you, and drag you to my flat or the club." Zayn wasn't joking around either, he was absolutely seriously.

"Okay, fine." He just left it as that and pushed his tablet aside.

"So..you gonna invite Liam to the club?"  
He smirked and Zayn just shook his head with a bit of a frown. "Still upset over the whole Sophia thing?" He too heard all about it and Zayn's mood as well.

"Yeah, Kat basically is saying I need to get laid by some ransom bloke to clear my head. It's not happening, not at all. I'm just going." He wasn't looking for a shag or anything, all he wants is Liam, damn it.

"Who knows Zayn, you could run into Liam at the club." Zayn raised his brows and nodded, that would be a dream come true but he probably would be with the bitch herself and he wasn't wanting to be around that right now.

"If I do he better be with Niall. I don't wanna see her face." He narrows his eyes and Harry was just chuckling a bit.

"Stop being so pissy, it's his girlfriend. She's bound to be with him." Zayn rolled his eyes and shoved his hands in his pockets.

Zayn had stayed with Harry for a couple hours, up until it hit 4 and he left home to go get ready, yeah he had to prepare for his shitty night out.

He felt even worse when he saw her car in the guest parking and he seriously wanted to key her car up, it made him sick to see her parked there.

He went up to his flat and just retreated to the bathroom to get ready, he just felt like shit. He felt sad, upset, and angry all at once. He wanted to be the one kissing Liam and touching him, no that bimbo is and its really frustrating. After two hours of messing with his quiff he finally just left it alone and sprayed on some cologne before checking his artwork of stubble. Which was perfection.

He had two hours before Kat would be here, two damn hours.

He basically finally just cleaned up his hair product shelf in his bathroom and organized his closet before Kat let herself into his flat.

"Zayn! Ready, babe?" Zayn groaned a bit and shook his head. "Not ready." He mumbled and grabbed his wrist and dragged him out of he apartment. Liam must have left to go somewhere, his car was gone, but Sophia's was still there...they probably are on a date or some shit. His night was even worse now.

He sat down in the passenger seat and slumped back, crossing his arms, and pouting like a baby. 

"Oh perk up sunshine, we're gonna go have some fun." She reached over to punch his cheek but it got swatted away and a glare in return.

It didn't take long to get there and to be honest he wanted to walk back home. He just wasn't in the mindset to have fun...he doesn't deserve to have fun. 

When Kat pulled him along and in line, he secretly hoped they would get turned away, but no such luck.

Zayn's cards were not in his favor tonight, as usual.

"Come on let's get some drinks in ya babe." Kat wasn't much of a drinker but she knew a drunk Zayn was always nicer to be around then a pissy one.

Kat had ordered two drinks, asking the bartender to make one strong. For Zayn of course. Zayn just wanted to dash and head home but no, he couldn't abandon Kat here because Don would murder him and that wouldn't be a good friend move.

When he was served it he just looked at it and Kat pushed it towards him a bit. "Come on, drink." He crossed her arms and he was protesting with his eyes. He gave in though when she did that stupid pout and yeah he took a sip man that shit is strong.

"Good, boy." She smiled and drank half of hers before switching to virgin version of a strawberry daiquiri. Zayn wanted to regurgitate at that. Nasty.

They sat at the bar for a while and Zayn was only on his second drink. Kat was busy flirting with the bartender to keep the drinking coming and free. Smart Girl, very smart.

He took a sip and just looked around, not one single attractive bloke that could match up to Zayn's standard. Liam's hotness.

He rolled his eyes and before he turned around he spotted Liam and Sophia walking in and ugh his night was ruined even more. Great just great.

It was just about to get worse, Liam had spotted Zayn and Yeah, they came up to Kay and him and waved.

"Hey, what's up?" Liam smiled at Zayn, Sophia just waved with her free hand since her other hand was connected to Liam's, ugh!

"Just having fun! Well drinking so far, had to drag mr.grumpy pants out of bed." Zayn seriously wanted to murder her, their was seriously no need for that!

"Shut it." He snapped and sighed a bit. "I'm just...stressed out about work." Lies, he wasn't about to say his real reasons.

"Well that's to bad, Zayn. Don't get so stressed out, it's not good for your health, and besides its a good idea you came out tonight, will help you unwind." He smiled at the lad and Zayn just nodded.

Of course anything Liam's says he will agree on, Liam was seriously perfection in everything. 

"Thanks, Li." He gave a small smile and before Liam said anything else he was dragged off onto the dance floor, damn.

"Now you're all for a good time?" Kat raised her brows and shook her head.

"Shut it, I don't wanna hear it." He glared and looked over his shoulder and yup he was furious. He spotted Liam and Sophia dancing and she was grinding on him and ugh! That's supposed to be reserved for him! Not her!

That's it he's getting smashed tonight and he gives no fucks everything is out on the table now. Sophia being here brings out the worst in him.

He was slamming down drinks left and right, the tab was adding up, and go he wasn't gonna remember anything tomorrow morning.

When he wandered off from the bar into the dance floor he was completely fucked. He was not gonna remember anything at all.

He was dancing with random stranger and he had yet to find Liam. Simply because Liam and Sophia were at the bar kinda arguing over money.

Zayn was having a good time, being careless, and trying to not feel so down about the whole Sophia thing. His crush has intensified ever since they became mates and now when he sees Sophia by him it's depressing and very upsetting.

Zayn though spotted through the crowd, Sophia leaving the club without Liam and she looked upset, Liam's face gave off annoyance. They must have gotten into a fight. 

Zayn slowly made his way through the crowd and eventually met up up a Liam at the bar slamming down drinks. 

"Hey, Leeyum where did Sophia go?" He stumbled into the seat beside him and Liam looked down to his drink.

"She got angry at me and left for the night..said she needs space." What in heavens name!? Was his prayers answered?! He had to be hearing things.

"She said I need to ration out my money better and she was mad about some girl chatting me up. We've been having a bit of trouble these last few months." He shook his head and downed his drink.

"This is not the time or place to have an argument about money, and well I see her point but still. How can she be mad at a face like that."'oh god he wanted to slap himself over and over.

Where was Kat when he needed her rescue!

"Thanks, Zaynie." He smiled at him and damn he was non longer upset. His smile does wonders. Damn him.

When the music changed Liam's face lit up and before he knew it he was dragged onto the dance floor. He was he was grinding face to face with Liam and God, the alcohol sure did make him do crazy stunts. Like this. He couldn't believe!

This night was gonna be so fucking fantastic and they were only three hours in, and Kat had called Don up and he showed up and they danced as well.

Zayn had kept his body grinding into Liam and honestly it was turning him on, Liam had his hands on his hips and God...he felt like he was gonna have a heart attack. This dancing was way more intimate then before.

It was an hour and Liam had basically kept Zayn pretty close so no one could steal him to dance with. Zayn loved it!

Zayn was feeling a very strong urge to kiss him on the lips...they are so close, so, so close.

He was fighting temptation so hard, he had to keep reminding himself Liam had a girlfriend, and it wouldn't be fair to her if he kissed him. Oh god he wanted to shoot himself in the door because he leaned in a and pressed a kiss to his cheek and Liam stopped everything he did and looked a bit shocked, he pulled away and let go of Zayn.

Oh no...he shouldn't have done that, he should have not don't that! God why did alcohol make him do stupid things?

He was about to walk away and run off and hide in a bathroom stall when Liam pulled him back against him and they started dancing again like before but this time Liam hands that were on his hips were sitting very dangerously low on his hips...God. Why?

Zayn grinded up into Liam, and Liam well he was not taking his hands off of Zayn. God no.

Time stood still and he almost had a heart attack because well...Liam kissed him. Things were about to go 0-100 real quick and Zayn wasn't to sure if this was all real or not.

Their lips connected as their bodies moved to the beat and Liam and a firm grasp on his hips, Zayn was doing flips in his head. Their was a seriously a spark coursing through their heated kiss.

Tongue was getting involved and yeah they were heavily snogging in the middle of a dance floor and being surrounded by loads of people.

If Zayn we sober and actually thinking he would have fainted and never work up. But drunk Zayn was a hiring courageous bastard that could do anything.

Liam is a really, really, really good kisser and he sure knows how to use his tongue. Zayn was impressed. It wasn't long before Liam was dragging Zayn off the dance floor and leading him out of the club and hailing a cab. 

Yeah...he was going home with Liam for the night.

He had sent Kat a drunk text saying he left with someone so don't wait or something along those lines.

The cab ride home was...interesting.

Liam was rubbing Zayn's inner thigh and eyeing him up and down, if they were sober this wouldn't be happening at all.

They had drank a lot more then last time and man it fucked them up bad. Zayn's first kiss with Liam is a drunken kiss and man he was gonna be upset tomorrow morning.

When they got back, Liam was leading Zayn up the stairs and fumbling with his keys before he pulled Zayn in his flat and slammed the door behind him, with a click of a lock.

**•HARRY•**

It was 1 in the morning and he was upset, really upset to be exact. He was worried about Louis and his where abouts, he texted, and called him but nothing.

He supposed he was still pretty upset about their fight, yeah Harry was as well but he wanted to talk it out and stop this, he was so sick of arguing all the time. It's so frustrating.

He sat in bed messing with his phone and in come Louis stumbling a little...he had been drinking.

"Hey baby." Louis had come over and placed a sloppy kiss to Harry's lips and he just blinked.

"Mmm you look so sexy you know that?" Harry rolled his eyes. "Have you been drinking?"'he crossed his arms and knitted his brows.

"Maybe, why?" He sat down beside Harry and something was off, Harry wanted to seriously kill a bitch. 

"Where's your wedding ring?" Things were about to get bad.

"I lost it at work...had to take off when I washed my hands." He detected bullshit.  
"Don't lie to me. Where is it?" He snapped.

Louis's face had went sour and he got up and was pacing. "You don't believe me?" He scoffed.

"No I don't, I don't at all. You had no reason to not remember to put it back on!" He as frustrated. 

"Calm down! I'll get it back tomorrow and put it on, jeez." He snapped.

Harry just shook his head, this wasn't adding up anymore. He should have put it right back on.

"No go back tonight and get it." He crossed his arms.

"News flash my work is closed and I don't own the damn place. So cool it." He rolled his blue eyes and stripped his shirt.

"If your not gonna go get it then can I see your phone then?" Oh god Harry no, he was just so upset that Louis came home with not wedding band on. It really sparked the cheating rumors back up again.

"Oh my God, no!. How many times do I have to say no!?" He yelled.

"You can sleep on the couch tonight. Good night." Harry turned out the light on him and rolled over. He was really upset to the point he kicked him out of bed.

He heard mumbled cursing and and yeah he silently cried to himself, this wasn't his day what so ever.

**•ZAYN•**

He was breathing heavy, gasping, and his lips felt numb. They had been snogging on Liam's bed for the past 45 minutes, just tongue kisses, and Liam had given Zayn a love bite smack dab in the middle on his left side, awesome.

Liam was kissing on Zayn's neck, in which sent shivers down his spine, causing him to moan softly.

Oh God it was happening, he was gonna hookup with Liam. His judgment was all sorts of messed up thanks to the alcohol he had consumed and Liam's damn sexy self. It's really hard to resist.

When Liam had pulled away, Zayh pouted a bit. "Don't pout, you're to fucking sexy to be sad." Liam just said so bluntly and it seriously made Zayn's hearts beat pick up. Drunk Liam is the best especially mixed with to smashed Zayn.

"I'm not the sexy one tho, you are." Zayn and his damn liquid courage.  
Liam smirked before he engulfed Zayn into a kiss again and yeah snogging yet again and another love bite placed against Zayn's neck.

When the kiss kept on, Zayn felt poking against his thigh and his eyes weren't open and wide...Liam was hard. Really hard.

He wanted cum himself.

Damn it. Liam pulled away again, and he just laid beside Zayn. All Zayn could look at was the bulge in his pants and God, he wanted in then suckers bad.

He bit his lip and not even a second later Liam was out like a light.

Fiddle sticks. Damn it.

He just covered Liam up with his blanket and left, he laid beside Liam, falling asleep. Well curled up against him and then fell asleep.

He woke up to Liam freaking out. Oh boy..what happened? Why was he in a room with Liam? Did he....did he come home with him last night? Woah.

"Oh my god, oh my god. This is bad, real bad." Liam was shaking his head and pacing around the room.

"You're neck looks horrible, what have I done?!" He whined into his hands and yeah it clicked in Zayn's brain that they had a snog fest more then likely last night.

God damn it!!

Him and Liam's first kiss and he doesn't even remember it! Oh god. Now he will never get to experience it ever again, all thanks to drinking.

"Liam...did we...did we do anything other then kiss?" He said lowly and he shook his head.

"I don't wanna think about that. Please just go..." He sounded as if he wanted to cry...he wasn't the only one. Zayn was heartbroken to be turned away.

With that he was out the door and back in his own flat, his head was pounding, and he just wanted to sleep this morning away.

He passed by the mirror and their were two big love bites displayed on his neck. He lightly pressed a finger against them and sighed before he crawled into bed and decided sleep never sounded so good.

This day started already and it was really horrible, really bad. Liam probably doesn't ever wanna see him again.

It's all confusing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of drunk ZIAM snogging :)


	8. Eight.

**• HARRY•**

Harry was still angry with Louis, it's been a week, and Louis still has been resorting to sleeping on the couch. Harry was starting to doubt everything, especially since Louis took off his wedding ring and came home with out it on. 

How do you forget to put on something important after washing your hands? He's done it so many times before and had always remembered to put it back on.

They haven't spoken really much, Louis has been so absent because he had to do a lot of overtime like usual. At least he got his wedding ring back the next day after Harrys little blow up at him, it put a little ease into the tension.

He sighed to himself as he washed the remaining dirty dishes, it was the mid afternoon, and he was home alone until 5, maybe...he wasn't gonna place any money on it.

He finished up the pile and just looked at the time. He finished all the housework this morning and now he had time to sit back and relax. Great.

He rinsed off his hands and grabbed his wedding ring before heading off to the bedroom. He slipped off his shirt and jeans along with his boxers and tossed them in the hamper before grabbing fresh clothes and heading into their master bathroom that was connected to their room.

He turned on the knob, setting the ring on the counter, and waited for it to get luke warm before stepping inside.

He was in the shower for a while actually, quite soothing to be honest. It helped him clear his head about all the drama that has happened lately and gave him time to just press his back into the tiled wall and just take in the silence and warmth.

Harry had thought maybe if Louis doesn't come home tonight until late he could pop Zayn a visit...the lad hasn't answered any of his texts or phone calls. He was sure he was going through phase 2 of Sophiam depression. 

He cut the water and reached for a towel and wrapping it around his waist. He dried off his hair a bit with another. He tossed the towel into the hamper and put back on his wedding ring. At least he remembers.

He looked in the mirror and sighed to himself. He missed Louis, he missed how he used to be. He missed how loving he used to be, and all in all he misses how the relationship used to be before it all went to shit.

He soon stripped off the towel and gotten redressed before leaving the room and stopped in his tracks to see Louis sitting on their bed. Wasn't he suppose to be working? After all it was the middle of the day and he was in his work attire.

"Why are you home so early?" He asked as he went and grabbed a pair of socks from the dresser and slipped them on.

"Decided to take a personal half a day, we need to talk. Harry please just hear me out." He bit his lip and looked down, well at least he took some time off to come home and actually talk out their issues.

"Fine, but don't lie to me, ok? It makes me not wanna believe anything you say..." He took a seat down next to his husband and leaned against the bed frame.

"I'm not gonna lie, ok?" He scratched the nape of his neck and turned so he was facing Harry.

It was then his hands were taken and being gently caressed with Louis's thumbs. What was going on? Did he do something? He was a bit scared to find out.

"I love you, so much Harry. I know you probably are still very much upset with me and I totally deserve it. I shouldn't have forgotten about the ring..." He had a feeling this conversation was shifting in a different direction. What the hell.

"I never meant to make you upset, never my intentions. I felt so bad the morning after and it's been weighing on my mind all week. Im really sorry, babe." He sighed a bit and just kinda held Harry's hand well fingers, letting the other one go.

Harry looked into Louis's blue eyes, trying to figure out if his apology was sincere. It was pretty bad when you have to double check your husbands sincerity after all the time you've put in being married. Harry could tell he meant it and that weighed on his heart.

Sure Louis has been an upright jerk lately but he sometimes has his sweet moments, like right now. 

"I'm still pretty upset, but I want you back in bed, and I want to be around you..."'he sighed a bit and looked down to his fingers being held by Louis's smaller hand.

"I promise this won't happen again...I promise." He wasn't sure if he should believe him or not but he was just happy that he was owning up to everything and apologizing to him. This could be a start to a better relationship, maybe.

"Okay, I believe you." Well sort of but he was just so exhausted with all their fighting and bickering. Now was not the time to start arguing, that was the very last thing hey needed.

Their relationship was balancing on the edge of a cliff and at any moment it could fall off. 

When Louis leaned over and reconnected their lips together, it felt so right. Now don't get Harry wrong about the spark being dull the last few months but he would never wanna kiss anyone else. Louis is his one and only no matter what.

When Louis pulled away from the kiss, Harry leaned back in and pressed their lips again, he was feeling a bit greedy right now.

He pulled away and smiled a bit and Louis raised his brows and kind of smiled. "Missed my lips? " Harry just smiled even more then before.

"Knew it. Can't resist as always." He chuckled a little.

"What can I say? I'm addicted." He smiled a little at his husband.

"Well good thing I love kissing you." Winked before leaning back over and stealing one more kiss.

"Now, how about we spend the rest of the night together, yeah?" That's what he's been wanting all along! He wondered if maybe the week of strangled conversation got to him. If not he hoped whatever it was would keep this up. It was seriously so refreshing.

Of course, I wouldn't see any way else fit. What did you have in mind?" He may be upset with him but he wasn't about to pass up a chance to spend the whole night with Louis. All his attention, he's been craving it for months on end and its about damn time.

"Well I know you just took a shower and all so if your up for it we can take a bath together or maybe watch a movie in bed or something along those lines?" Louis shrugged a bit, needless to say Harry had butterflies in the pit of his stomach.

This is what he has been wanting all along! He wondered if Lou would actually stay the whole night and honestly he wasn't sure but either way it meant a lot that he was trying. 

"I'm up for a bath with you, besides I don't mind getting wet again, and when's the last time we took a bath together? It's been months, love." He knew it was silly to just get all wet again but this was important. So important. It was bonding time and that's all he has wanted, maybe this could be the start of something new...he hopes.

"Alright, I'll set it up, and you can just get undressed again." He winked. Well at least they weren't fighting or still not talking as much. It was so refreshing. Like a breath of fresh air.

When Louis had went into the bathroom, Harry had stripped down to his boxers before he walked into the bathroom watching Louis set it up and stripping his clothes.

"Why haven't you taken off the boxers?" Louis questioned as he took off his own, now completely in the nude. Harry's favorite view in the world next to Louis old sex face.

"I was just waiting for you, Lou." He slipped them off and tossed them aside before going over and leaning into Louis and pressing a soft kiss to his shoulder and rested his head on his shoulders and sighed a bit.

"I've missed this." He mumbled and he could just see Louis smiling a little.

"Me to, love." He pulled away and took off his ring and placed it on the counter and Louis did so as well and before they knew it they were in the tub together, kinda squished but that was okay. Totally ok since they were cuddling.

Harry was leaning back into Louis and Louis had one arm stretched along the cliff of the ledge and the other was around Harry's waist. 

Harry turned in his spot and sighed a bit, this was all to good to be true, something has to be up or he really has changed around.

"Louis. Baby. Please don't take off tonight if you get called for somehing work related. Please I've been waiting for this day..." He needed reassurance and he needed to make sure he wasn't gonna leave. 

He knew he wasnt like as fun as Louis's coworkers but they are married and they need to work on their relationship. Besides they used to have loads of fun together like as in go on dates and such.

Louis sighed a bit "I promise unless it's urgent but I'm pretty sure they won't bug me, I told them I needed the night off." He gave a small smile and Harry wasn't sure if he believes him or not. Gonna take it as a grain of salt.

"Okay, I just...I'm glad you're home for the night. I know I'm not exciting as your work mates or anything and I just worry that I'm gonna bore you tonight...." Insecure Harry and damn he wasn't feeling very confident.

"Harry. Stop it. I love being around you and you don't bore me, babe. Never have." He gave a bit of a grin. He wasn't so sure of that to be honest. 

"You sure?" Louis just nodded and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

They say in the warm water for a while just basically cuddling and relaxing. This is what he's been craving and damn it was the best thing in the world right now. 

When the water began to get a bit cold they got out and wrapped towels around their waists, and putting their rings back on. Harry was about to lean down and kiss him on the lips when Louis's phone was going off in his pants and he wanted to smash that thing into the wall. Great.

Louis held up a finger then went and snatched the phone from his pants and yeah basically Louis was smiling down at his phone. He knew it had to have been a text message...he was curious as to what in gods name was making him smile like that.

"What gots you all smiles and such?" He crossed his arms before he took off his towel and got dressed again.

"Huh? Oh just Jimmy from work sending me some funny picture." He watched as Louis typed a quick response before setting down his phone.

"What was the picture?".

"Don't worry about it, you won't get it anyways." Harry knitted his brows, well okay then.

"Oh don't make that face, love." He smiled as he soon got dressed as bit.

"It's funny how you assume I won't get it. You should know I do get your humor by now. Have you forgot?" He raised his brows and Louis just sighed a bit.

"Babe, it's dirty humor. I know your not a fan of that kind of humor." True but he still wanted to see what has gotten him all smiles and such.

"But come on and let watch a movie in bed, we can worry about dinner later." Louis have a small smile and left the room.

Harry just sighed and followed him out and say down on the edge of the bed.

"Can you set up the movie? I need a smoke." He seriously wanted to throw away those damn things. He hates that he started smoking again, and the smell is just horrid.

"Fine but brush your teeth and sorta yourself after your done." He gave him a look and Louis just nodded and went into the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

It was Harry's rule in their house. If he was to smoke in the house he would do it in the bathroom with the window open. Since that's what he's been doing behind his back anyways in the past...

He started up the movie and sat on the bed, waiting for a while. Louis was taking so long, what in heavens name was taking him 25 minutes? 

He sighed to himself and just laid back into the headboard and just bit his lip until he hears the sink run and yeah. Thank god.

He watched as Louis came back out and set his cigs and lighter on the nightstand before crawling in bed, sitting on his side of the bed and giving a little smile.

"You sure take long smoke breaks, Lou." He shook his head and pressed the play button.

"I had to use the toilet, Harold." He shook his head and Harry just smiled and sat back, leaning into Louis a bit.

As the movie went on it was all fine up until Louis got a text to his phone and yeah after that he was on his phone through the whole movie.

Harry tried sneaking a peak but every time he would try and look Louis would shut it off or turn it away. Odd.

He wasn't enjoying himself anymore, Louis was suppose to be spending time with him and not sitting here and being on his stupid phone.

It was so irritating! Louis just didn't get It. He never did.

He supposed he would try his best to enjoy this day but so far it was decent but seems to be heading down hill.

Typical.

**•ZAYN•**

It was three in the afternoon and he hasn't gotten out of bed. He hasn't actually been out of his bed much this last week after that incident happened.

He was crushed, upset, and kind of embarrassed to be honest. He wanted to slap himself over and over again for thinking drinking was a smart idea. No it was a horrible idea!

He snogged the man of his dreams yet he doesn't remember a thing and Liam pretty much hates him. Well not really but in his head he thinks that way. He was scared to face him...no matter how hard it was resist going to see him.

He groaned and rubbed his eyes, it's been four days since he showered. Four days! That's a very long time for him and he was starting to get a bit musty...he just couldn't find the motivation.

He hasn't shave so the stubble was coming in more and he hasn't really aren't either. So he dropped a couple pounds of water weight. He just wasn't himself. 

This whole situation was weird and to be honest wasn't fair. He cou don't remember a thing and the alcohol was to blame...not sober interactions.

He hasn't gotten the post either so he was sure it was filled up and his trash...he hasn't taken it out. He was scared he would run into him and Liam would just blow him off and not talk to him.

Zayn knew he had to actually suck it up at a point and leave his flat but now was definitely not the time. He just wanted to sulk and try to forget that morning.

He had called into work after that day and made up that he had a bug, he is suppose to return to tomorrow and got quitting never sounded so sweet.

He didn't wanna face the world and he surely didn't wanna face Liam. He hasn't even responded to any of his messages nor talked to anyone's, he was being a recluse for his own reasons. 

Liam hasn't even messaged him or knocked at his door, and honestly he felt like maybe Liam never really liked him like he thought, and maybe Liam was just not into him. He wanted to cry at that thought.

They are meant to be, soul mates. He was feeling so down to the point he can't bounce back like usual. This was horrible.

He rolled to his side and yup. This was his exercise for the day, he had plans to just lay in bed and never get out. 

That is until their was a knock at his door and he just groaned. 

Maybe if he just laid there and kept quiet they would leave. He already paid his react and bills, he was sure it was Harry or Kat, this was not a time in his book for visitors.

He smashed his face into the pillow and sighed when the knocking would not stop, like man. This person was kinda ticking him off.

He didn't wanna get out of bed and he surely didn't wanna socialize with anyone. Not for a while.

He felt his phone buzzing in his pocket and he sighed to himself, great it was probably Harry with his marriage problems. Ugh can't he sulk in peace?!

He slipped out his phone and wanted to lay a brick in his pants when he read Liam's name across the screen. Oh god.

He hesitated for a moment before pressing the open button and he wanted to cry.

To: Zayn  
From: Liam  
Please open your door, Zayn. I know you're home. 

Oh no, he wanted to talk. He wanted to talk...oh god! He wasn't ready, he wasn't ready at all!

He hasn't showered and Liam's gonna see him at his worst and this was gonna go down in history as the second worse day in his life thus far.

He slowly made his way out of bed and tried his best to tame his bedhead but it was useless anyways..Liam probably was here to tell him off about that night.

He opened up the door and he sighed, Liam looked good, so good as always. He never fails to impress Zayn.

"Yeah?" He kind of hid behind his door and he looked down, trying not to catch his gaze. 

"Woah, I don't think I've ever said your hair out of place." He laughed nervously and scratched the nape of his neck.

"Anyways um...can we talk about what happened?" This is exactly what he was worried about, Liam was just gonna speak his mind and kick him to the curb. He ruined everything and any chance he had with Liam. He knew it was to early to make a move and him being an idiotic drunk made that move.

"Uh...sure." He moved to let him in as he went and sat down on the couch, he wasn't ready for this...no he was not!

When Liam had shut the door and came and sat down next to him he felt his heart skip a beat. This wasn't gonna go good, he just had a feeling in his gut.

"Zayn, what we did was a mistake, a drunk stupid mistake. I have very bad judgement when I drink to much after I fight with Sophia ."he was just looking down at his lap, not trying to state in his eyes, or look at him. 

"When I woke up and seen you next to me with two love bites on your neck I wanted to have a heart attack." Zayn just bit his lip and was keeping quiet, it was the only way from making himself out to be a bigger fool then he is right now, he was having a a hard time keeping quiet though.

"But..." Zayn's heart skipped a beat and he nearly froze in his seat.

"In a strange way...I kinda liked what I saw...I liked that I woke up next to you. It was comforting, really." Zayn's head shot up and yeah, he witnessed a blushing Liam.

"What?" He just couldn't believe his ears!

"I-I uh mean it was nice to wake up to your faces instead of some random person. But I'm with Sophia, Zayn. I came clean to her but I didn't drop your name at all...our relationships is on the rocks and it's all my fault." He frowned and shook his head.

Zayn seriously wished Sophia would disappear and never come back. He wished that Liam was single and actually wanted him. He wished for so many things.

"Liam..." He started, not to sure of what to say but he had to say something.

"I'm sorry...I feel like this is all my fault, not yours." He honestly did feel like this was entirely his fault, Liam wasn't the one who danced against him at first. He was.

"No, Zayn...this was my fault, I shouldn't have drank so much. I shouldn't have came onto you. You're really fit and I know when I drink, I get carried away around someone so easy on the eyes." Liam blushed a bit and Zayn was about to have a stroke.

Liam thinks he's fit!? Oh god his heart, he seriously wants to faint. Ugh.

He was a bit speechless to be honest, he hadn't expected that at all and dear lord it caused a pink hue across his cheeks.

He finally caught his breath "Liam, it's my fault, you're a good looking guy. I should have known better." He wanted to seriously consider slap himself right now.

"No, don't blame yourself. It's all on me." He huffed a bit and sat back in his seat.

"Well how's this? It's both of our faults." Well it was the only way to settle this and besides he didn't want Liam to feel like the worst human being on the planet.

"If you say so...but I'm never drinking again when I'm around you. To many things could go wrong. We could have had sex that night...we didn't, but it could have happened." He stressed. 

"I just...I really like you Zayn, as a friend and I don't wanna make this weird between us. I didn't tell Sophia it was you so she wouldn't ban our friendship. We get on so well and I don't want her to have any ill will towards you." He was crushed. Liam only likes him as a friend...awesome. Any hope he had was thrown out the window and it put him farther down the rabbit hole

"I understand, I wouldn't want not to be friends with you." He said so painfully but he had to keep his front. He really likes Liam...really, really likes him but what can he do? Liam doesn't feel the same.

"I'm just glad I sorted this out with you, I was worried that I jeopardized everything and I just wanted to make sure we are ok, despite that incident." He bit his lip. 

"No, it's fine. Liam. I'm not like mad or anything..." He was upset though, really upset.

Liam just nodded and was a bit quiet. "Glad to hear, just glad you're not so upset with me.". 

"I have no reason to be upset with you, Li.". Liam just nodded to that and checked the time on his phone and stood to his feet.

"Zayn, one last thing before I head out to night class, thank you." He smiled a little before he left Zayn's apartment before saying another word.

Zayn say still in his spot. Well this went a million times better then he expected. Liam doesn't hate him so that was a plus and he didn't wanna end their friendship...but Liam only likes him as a friend. Depressing.

He slumped back into his seat and groaned to himself in despair. He felt hopeless and useless, he wanted to sleep in bed for days on end, and not associate with anything after that conversation.

He couldn't remember the last time he felt like this...oh yeah. When Ashton left him, that was a horrible day. Like right no, like as if it were on repeat.

The thought of Ashton made him wanna gauge his eyes out, stupid asshole. 

He sighed to himself and sat in silence for a while until he got to his feet and retreated back to his room. He was gonna sulk in bed and hide from the world. Like he has been doing.

Once he was in bed, he covered his head with his blanket, and closed his eyes. He felt so low, his chances with Liam went out the window and smashed. He was hurting.

He truly felt like he was 10 feet down.

**•HARRY•**

"Lou... Would you please put down your phone." He asked softly as their second movie had ended and he got a bit of a sigh in return.

Louis hadn't stopped being on his phone during this movie and it upset him, Especially since Louis would turn his phone away when Harry tried to look over.

Louis was hiding something and he wasn't liking it. He wanted to know why Louis was turning his phone off and putting a pass code on it. It really made his mind jog and think of the possibilities of what it is he is hiding.

"Calm down, Jimmy was just wanting to inform me about work that's due tomorrow." Yeah, okay.

"But anyways now that the movies are done, wanna make some food? I'm a bit hungry." Harry just nodded and got out of bed and walked into the kitchen. 

Their was a little of tension in the air revolving around Louis's phone, Harry wanted to snatch it and go through it. He wanted to smash it against the wall and drown it in water. That's how much he hates the damn thing.

"You're not mad are you? You seem a bit upset, babe." Louis leaned against the counter, watching him prep a homemade pizza.

"No, I'm fine." He made a face but thankfully he had his back turned to him. He wasn't fine, no. He was annoyed.

"You sure?".

"Yes, Lou." He sighed a bit and rolled out the dough.

It was quiet after that and that meant he went to go smoke again, of course.

Louis smoked way to much for Harrys liking. Actually him smoking again is upsetting. He knew it must be really hard for him but it still bothered him that he did it behind his back...

He finished rolling out the dough, spreading sauce, sprinkling cheese, and topping it off with pepperonis before popping it in the oven.

He cleaned up his mess and set the timer. He tapped his fingers against the counter and watched as Louis came back out of their room, typing away at his phone. 

He wants to roll his eyes to the back of his head, this was so annoying. Louis was to involved with the device and it seriously pushed his buttons.

"Louis?" He watched as he sat down at the table and was typing away.

"Mhmm?" What the hell. He wasn't even looking up at him and he wasn't even taking his eyes off of it.

"Will you please put down your phone." He crossed his arms and watched him roll his eyes and pocket his phone. Great. 

"Sorry." He muttered and got to his feet and walked over and placed a kiss to Harrys cheek.

"What do you wanna do after dinner?" He was hoping they could at least do something, he wanted to go out and see a movie, or shop. No. Louis didn't think dates were necessary. Bullshit.

"Not sure, babe. We sat in bed and watched movies, took a bath, and I don't know if you'll be up for sex." He nodded his head to the side with a shrug.

"Depends...if you seduce me properly then that might be in your cards." He winked a little and Louis just shook his head and placed a hand at the small of Harry's back.

"Well, I always love a challenge." He smirked a bit.

"Don't get to hyped, I might not put out." He chuckled a little and Louis rolled his eyes playfully.

"Don't play with me." He narrowed his eyes and smiled afterwards.

Harry just smirked and shook his head, before connecting their lips together.

The kiss was quick but sweet.

When Louis pulled away, the alarm sounded off and he took the pizza out to cool.

He got our two played and handed Louis his own, they grabbed their slices and sat down at the table. 

Dinner was pretty quiet, Louis took out his phone and again, and yeah Harry wasn't happy.

He just won't put it down and it's so frustrating!

"Why won't you put your phone down?" He knitted his brows as he swallowed his food.

"Stop complaining about it." Louis kind of snapped and Harry's face went a bit sour.

"You act as if being around me is some chore and resorting to your phone makes it bearable." He got up and took care of his plate, no longer hungry.

"I can't help work related texts. They are very important." He rolled his eyes and typed away on his phone.

"What happened to half a personal day? Hmm?" He crossed his arms and knitted his brows.

"Would you just stop it" he kind of snapped and he didn't even look up from his phone. 

Harry seriously was about to break the damn thing.

He watched a Louis was typing more and smiling down at the phone and that was it. He walked over and snatched his phone from his hand and glared down at the screen. 

Louis eyes went wide and tried to grab his phone but it was no use, Harry had a death grip on that thing.

He lied.

He wasn't discussing work, no.

To: Louis  
From: Christina   
You're to sweet Lou xoxo

"Who's Christina?" He slammed the phone down onto the counter when it went dark. Stupid passcode.

"She's my coworker." He bit his lip and slumped his shoulders.

"Oh really? Why did she say you were to sweet? Huh?" He fiddled his brows.

"Because I told her I would cover her shift, why are you questioning me? Do you not trust me talking to her?" He snatched his phone back and pocketed it.

"I don't even know, Lou. But can I read your massages to her to ease my thoughts?" He just got a head shake in return. 

"Oh my god. Do you not trust me?" His voice raised...another fight. Awesome.

"I don't trust her." He knitted his brows and leaned against the counter.

"So why can't you show me the messages? If it was innocent you would show me." He was getting fed up, he seriously was.

"Because it's my privacy! Do you not get the concept of that? You don't have to know every detail of my life." He snapped.

Some makeup day this was. It was already going to complete shit.

"I do! I just don't understand why you're keeping things from me? Especially when you know my issues from the past!" He yelled and yeah Harry had snapped.

"For the last fucking time!! Quit bringing up the past and move on!!" He yelled.

"How can I move on when you are acting off? You're talking to some girl that you claim is a coworker and I find that hard to believe. Especially since you won't show me what you guys have been talking about." He snapped as slammed his hands down onto the counter behind him and clutched the edge.

"You know what, I don't have the energy to talk about this. Just because your jealous that she's talking to me. Stop being so fucking insecure!" He yelled and left the room and the bedroom door had slammed.

Great.

This day officially went to shit in mere hours, well at it was somewhat okay for a while

Who was this Christina chick? Was Louis sleeping with her? Was he flirting with her over the phone? Is he planning on sleeping with her?

His mind was all messed up and he couldn't think straight anymore, he was paranoid.

He didn't trust her, he didn't trust her intentions, and he surely didn't trust whatever was going on between them.

He was beyond frustrated and upset. He seriously was thinking about packing his bag and leaving to stay with Zayn. 

He didn't get why Louis just won't show him their conversation, it seriously bugged him.

He sighed to himself and ran his fingers through hair curly mane before heading off to their room and heading inside. 

Louis as on his phone, typing. Of course he was and he looked pissed.

"Of course your on your stupid phone." He scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Shut up." Louis snapped and got to his feet and went into the closet and came back out with some clothes and his overnight bag.

"Typical. Leaving when we argue, when it's gets to be to much for you." Oh snap.

"Shut it. Just shut up. You're getting on my last bloody nerve." He snapped as he was shoving clothes into his bag.

"Whatever Louis. Clearly our marriage is just some sham. You don't bother working anything out." He sighed out in annoyance and watched his pack.

"Would you just stop?! You're being so fucking annoying and you're seriously pissing me off even more." He zipped up his bag and sling it around his shoulder.

Harry looked down at the ground and sighed a little, he felt so small. He never liked when Louis talked like this to him...he hates it.

"Where are you going?" He lowered his tone and bit his lip from shedding a tear. It was setting in that this fight was going no where and was just creating the rift even deeper then before.

"To Christina's because she unlike you actually won't fucking question me in everything I do!.".

That seriously wasn't what he expected it and it left him speechless.

What?

When Louis walked passed him and the sound of the front door slamming, he wanted to break down and cry.

Louis was going to stay over at her house....what? 

This was confusing and he didn't even know what to think. He shouldn't be going to stay with her...he shouldn't have even left.

He sat down on his bed and out his face in his hands and let a few years slip out.

He frustrated, upset, paranoid, and stressed.

He sniffles and wiped his eyes before he took out his phone and knew it was time to bring in the big guns.

To: Don  
From: Harry  
I need you to come over ASAP for some  
Hacking, please xx

He needed to know what Louis was doing, so hacking into his facespace was something that needed to be done.

He got to his feet and took care of the left overs in the kitchen and sat back in one of the seats at the table.

It wasn't even thirty minutes before Don was at his door with Kat, knocking.

He opened it and let them in. "It's about time we do some hacking into his account, babe." Kat put a hand on his shoulder and have a small smile.

He nodded "Yeah." She gave him a bit of a look "Everything is ok, right?" She raised her brows and Harry was quiet as he led Don into the kitchen and gave him their wifi password.

"Harry, what's going on?" She crossed her arms, ugh she was being like Zayn.

"We had a fight." That was all he was saying until he had more info on this Christina girl.

"Okay, obviously you're not gonna tell me anything." She rolled her eyes and sat on the other side of her boyfriend.

"Okay Jay just leave the poor boy alone, Harry wants Louis's email?" Don had already loaded up the page and Harry took a seat next to him and typed in his email.

It took not even five minutes and they were in Louis's profile, he has six unread messages and his heart sunk. He hist hoped they were from family...

"Ready, Harry?" Don looked at him and basically have a look asking for permission.

He hesitated a bit and nodded, he wanted to throw up, and he wanted to pass out. He was beyond nervous.

When Don clicked on the message page their were six messages from six random girls...

His fears were confirmed and he wanted to cry.

Louis was talking to random girls online and he honestly didn't even wanna read anything.

"Let's see, Christina, Christina." Don shook his head and he made a noise.

Harry had looked on the screen and he nearly broke down into tears.

They were flirting. He felt like his head was going to explode.

Then Don went to another message from some girl named Karma and yeah it was bad. 

"Woah, Louis."'he spoke in shock a bit, Harry wanted to vomit.

What he read on the screen was so terrible, awful. They talked so sexually explicit and it was disgusting.

The messages got worse, Louis was talking so dirty with random girls and he wanted to cry himself to sleep

Apparently he slept with three of the girls, often. 

Louis was cheating on him again...he just wasn't sure of anything anymore.

He had a tear slip down his cheek and he got up from his seat and walked off to the bedroom. 

He no longer wanted to read anymore because it was making him sick. He felt so betrayed and hurt, he couldn't believe Louis. He cou don't believe he was sleeping around.

Hs knew something was up, but not this. He wasn't expecting this. He wanted to cry himself to sleep and never wake up. 

He sat down on his bed and wiped his single tear and sniffle and in come Kat, sitting beside him, and side hugging him.

"You deserve so much better then that...so much better. Kick his ass to the curb." She texted her head on his shoulder and Harry was just silent.

"Harry, if you wanna come and stay with me tonight...you can." Harry shook his head and kept his eyes on his hands, he wanted to be alone.

"No, I wanna be alone...please." He voice was cracking and Kay just frowned and nodded, respecting his wishes.

"Well if you need anything or wanting Louis's ass kicked, call me, love if you need anything ." She patted his shoulder and left the room.

When he was truly left alone after they left he broke down into tears. He felt so hopeless, so upsets, and so disgusted.

Louis was probably sleeping with her right now and that caused so much more tears.

He wanted to pass out and forget this night. 

All his trust with Louis went out the window and smashed against the pavement.

He sent Louis a text as tears were falling down his cheeks, dropping down onto the screen.

To: Louis  
From: Harry  
Don't come home. I don't wanna see you at all.

Harsh but he just didn't wanna see him until he gets his head clear.

He got an incoming text from Louis and he just ignored it. He was really upset. Then another and another came in. He thew his phone in the nightstand and laid back on the bed and closed his eyes.

This truly was the worst night of his life again on repeat. He knew Louis wasn't coming home tonight anyways.

**•ZAYN•**

He was sulking in bed the whole night and he hasn't left his bed again. It was terrible and he didn't wanna get on with life.

All he could think about was Liam and what a mess he caused. 

He just didn't know what to do with himself. It was really late at night and he was sure Sophia was over at Liam, it made him so sick and disgusted. Ugh.

He sat up and got to his feet, he went and got a glass of water, and sighed to himself.

He had work tomorrow and honestly he didn't wanna go in. He wanted to remain in bed and hide from the world. 

Kat was gonna drag him out of bed if he doesn't show up tomorrow so it was no use to call in.

He sighed to himself and took a seat at his table and reached for his laptop across from the table and hopped online. Maybe looking up solutions to getting over a heartbreak. Yup. Nothing.

He searched online for an hour and still nothing. 

He closed it and ran fingers through his hair and he was caught off guard when he got a text and he wanted to smile when he read whom it was from but he seriously all he could think about was their conversation.

To: Zayn  
From: Liam  
Hey, Zaynie just wanted to make sure you're feeling okay. Noticed you looked really rough when I was there. Just wanted to check up on you :) glad we sorted stuff out.

Okay maybe what Liam sent him did perk him up a little.

He decided to respond to him so Liam won't think he's upset or anything. Their was no need to mess anything more up. He wasn't about to fuck this up anymore.

To: Liam  
From: Zayn  
It's fine, Li. I feel so bad about your situation tho, don't worry about me though. I'm ok. :p

Okay so he was lying but he couldn't endure another painful conversation. Not again.

The reply was instant and to be honest it actually put a smile on his face.

To: Zayn  
From: Liam  
Well I'm glad :) never want to see you so down, you have such a pretty smile. So don't hide it with a frown, Zaynie.

Liam sure knew how to perk his mood up even after such a tragic day and not so great conversation.

To: Liam  
From: Zayn   
Okay I wont, just for you :)

So maybe he was starting to feel better because of Liam and god he was such a mess.

The reply was quick and he sighed to himself, damn.

He went back into his room and laid back on his bed. 

To: Zayn   
From: Liam   
Awe thank you :) anyways G night, Zaynie . TTYL.

He held his phone to his chest and smiled.

Okay he was seriously having mood swings. Liam did some crazy things to his mind. He actually went from being upset to a giddy teenager.

Yeah he was messed up. Liam is still his downfall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how I feel about this chapter. I've had such a block.
> 
> So yeah next chapter, shuts gonna hit the fan for Larry.
> 
> ZIAM is...questionable.


	9. Nine.

  
**•HARRY•**

It was the morning after he found out about Louis's affairs. He felt like he got his heart ripped out of his chest and stomped on thousand times over. He was a fool for believing his lies...

Louis didn't come back, no. He left a few texts asking him "why?" and such but Harry never responded. He did not wanna talk to him or see his face, he literally ruined any chance of hope in their relationship and threw it away like that.

He sat at the kitchen table with an energy drink, he hadn't slept all night. He was to upset to sleep, eat, or be around people. All he wanted was to be alone.

Harry is a sensitive lad and this was the worst feeling in the world. It was worse then the first time, epically since It was more then one person and he's been doing it for months on end.

He took another sip and ran fingers through his curly mane and blinked a bit when he looked at the time. It was six in the morning and he felt like he got ran over by a bus, he was tired, but he was to upset to sleep. 

He heard the front door unlock and he just kept his head down knowing whom it was especially when he heard his voice.

"Why haven't you messaged me back? I've been trying to get a hold of you." He said in a rather pissed off tone.

"Leave." He snapped. Harry was in no mood.

"What gots your panties in a bunch? Please don't tell me you're still angry about the whole Christina thing. She works with me, besides she has a boyfriend." He sneered. 

He seriously couldn't believe his ears. Lie after lie.

"You're lying, stop lying to me!" He was on the verge of shedding a tear. No. He wasn't gonna cry in front of him, not right now.

"I'm not lying!" He slammed his hands down onto the table and fiddled his brows.

"Bullshit. I know you slept with her last night. Don't lie to me. Don't ever lie to me. I know all about the girls you slept with and talk such filth with. Don't fucking play me like that!" He snapped and stood to his feet, the chair screeching behind him as he stood.

Louis looked a bit shocked and his face gave off guilt but his tone said otherwise. "Harry do you really believe everything you hear?! You should believe me! Not what anyone else says!" He yelled.

"No one told me anything, your profile online showed me all the conversations. Dan got into your account for me and I seen everything. So don't fucking lie to my face!" He was really upset that Louis was pulling this stunt. 

"You invaded my privacy!" He snapped and Harry shot daggers his way.

"Had to. You don't tell me things! Plus you went to some girls house last night and that's just not right, Louis!" He spat and shook his head in disgust.

"I don't wanna hear anymore of your stupid lies! Obviously getting pussy is so much more important then actually spending time with me. You're my husband! The one you promised to end, I should have known it was all a lie.". Harry was really hurt and upset. He just couldn't deal with his lies anymore.

"Harry...just hear me out." Louis followed him to their bedroom and Harry was now in tears. 

"NO!" He yelled and yea...he cracked. 

"I don't wanna hear anything more come out of your filthy mouth. I'm leaving. I'm staying at my mums, don't bother coming over." He stormed off to the bedroom and was quick to grab a duffle bag and shoved clothing in his bag and Louis followed in after him. He was wiping his cheek off with the sleeve of his shirt in the process.

"Don't leave, Harry." He crossed his arm and stood in front of the door. "We need to sit down and actually talk instead of yelling at each other." Harry was ignoring him and zipping up his bag.

He walked over and shoved past him. "I need time away from you and your lies." He said so coldly and he was out the door, ignoring everything else and yeah he was quick down the road in his car and he was sobbing in his car once he got to a stop light.

He just walked out on Louis, maybe after a week at his mums would clear his head, and then he could decided on what to do, and let Louis tell him everything.

His phone was buzzing like crazy and he just ignored them incoming calls. It took an hour to get to his mums and once he got there he broke down in his mums arms, telling her everything. Yeah, needless to say Louis was not welcome over there.

He seriously felt like the biggest fool in the world. 

**~~~**  
Harry stayed with his mum that entire week and to be honest he was literally a mess. 

Louis had tried getting a hold of him but it was seriously no use since Harry doesn't wanna speak with him. 

He wanted time alone and time to think things over, and to be honest it wasn't enough time. Louis fucked up. Really bad. 

Harry was actually a bit of a recluse, he didn't even talk to Kat or Zayn at all, it's to hard to talk about right now. Kat knows and she's tried to get a hold of him but he just wanted alone time. 

His head was all messed up and he wondered what else Louis was lying about. He wanted to know everything and hear the whole truth, but he wasn't sure if he was ready to hear it yet. 

He hadn't taken off his wedding ring, no. He was keeping it on until he figures out what to do about this whole situation. 

Zayn on the other hand has finally left his apartment and retrieved his stack of envelopes from his box, talked to Liam a few times when the post came and when he took his trash back. 

He finally returned back to work despite still feeling a bit down and out. Even if Liam and him cleared the air and Liam still gave him a new found shed of hope, he still felt a little on edge about the whole thing. 

This week was not the best week either, in regards to Sophiam. At all. 

She was over so much now and he could hear them arguing at times. He felt so guilty but also felt so down at the same time because of this mess. 

This was officially the worst week for both boys. 

**•ZAYN•**

It was 10 in the morning and Zayn was showering for work. It's been a week since him and Liam figured out this mess and a week since he got his rejection. Well he considers it rejection since Liam has no idea he really fancies him. 

That wasn't about to happen anytime soon, he couldn't endure much more embarrassment or rejection. Plus Sophia was still in the picture...and that just sucks for him. 

She was over a lot more thanks to Zayn's hawk like vision and yeah he hated it. He wished Liam would dump her and come running into his arms but that was him dreaming and wishing. He knew he wouldn't do that, he was to good of a person to do such a stunt. 

He sighed to himself as the warm water washed over his body, another long, and boring day ahead and honestly he just wanted to call in. 

He wondered if Harry was gonna come in and get his hair done today, the lad never responded to his messages after his 6 day slump. Weird. 

Usually Harry would be the one to initiate something after a week. Something must be up at home or he's just been busy. He knew the busy option didn't sound right so he figures he must have gotten in a huge fight with Louis and theirs tension at home. They're so draining to be around. 

Kat hasn't said anything tho about Harry and he knows something happened. She wasn't the type to spill detail about personal stuff even if you're best mates. Not without their permission. 

He cut the water off and grabbed the towel on the rack, and wrapping it around his waist. He honestly just didn't feel like getting ready and trying to look good, sure he gets ready hours in advanced but be honesty just doesn't have the energy today. He was gonna make himself though, he wasn't about to let Liam witness him a mess anymore. 

He dried his hair with a towel till it was damp and then blow dryed it, and styled it in which took half an hour just to get it in quiff perfection. He slipped on his workwear, his usual black v neck, black skinny pants, and his black shoes. Perfect. Even though he felt like crap at least he looks good. 

He had shaved a few days a ago and decided to keep the stubble still. The bearer he was growing had to go though. 

He spritzed on his cologne and walked out of his bathroom and noted he time. He hadn't had work for another hour, since it was 11 and damn 1-7 shift wasn't something he was looking forward to tonight. 

He had about an hour and a half to kill before he was out the door. So with that he resorted to just messing with his quiff, he sadly was gonna miss the post today and miss his chance to catch the hunk himself. 

It's been so confusing lately to be honest, Liam one minute says they're mates and then the next he's acting as if he likes him and god it's really messing up his mind. 

He raised his brows when he had an incoming text and a smile was plastered across his face. Liam was just to cute for his own good. 

To: Zayn  
From: Liam  
Have a good day at work, Zaynie! :) hopefully you make good tips! 

Okay, so he was glad that things were back to slightly normal but it still didn't sit right in his stomach. He really wants Liam and he can't have him, Liam wants Sophia, and it pains him. Liam is suppose to be in love with him, they click so well. 

He didn't respond to the messages because he had to book it out the door. Ugh off to a long day being on his feet. Awesome. 

The moment he clocked in he was swamped with appointments and dear lord his back hurt after a while. He finished up his last client before Harrys appointment and watches him walk in and check in at the front desk and he seemed so....not like himself. Something was up and he was gonna ask, they're best mates and all. 

He finished up his client and received his top before he cleaned up his station before he waved to Harry to come over. He was unusually quiet and to be honest he was quite worried, so once he dropped him he stood in front of him and crossed his arms. 

"What's up with you? It's not like you to not talk to me for such a long time. The first week was my fault, I was really upset about Sophia.". 

"It's nothing..." He was lying and Zayn could hear the pain in his voice. Oh no. Something bad happened. 

"Harry...please tell me. I'm your bestest mate, you know you can tell me anything." He wasn't about to trim his hair until he heard him out fully. 

"Zayn's....I can't...." He spoke lowly. He raised his brows and shook his head. "No, tell me. Right now." He demanded and when Harry looked into his eyes he knew this was about Louis. It was not good and he could tell. 

"Will you just trim my hair? We can talk on your break about it..." Well okay then, he was taking a break after this and he was gonna get it out of him. 

"Fine, but after your hair is done we are having a sit down in my cars backseat." He shook his head and grabbed his tools and went to work. 

Harry was playing with his wedding band nervously and keeping his eyes low. 

Thankfully he knew how Harry likes his hair trimmed and and it was done in twenty minutes and then he styled it for him. 

They didn't talk at all and Zayn knew their was something up. Harry never not talks during his hair trimming. It was out of character. 

He undraped him and shooed him off to pay and he cleaned up his station. He clocked out for break and nodded for Harry for to follow and once in the parking lot they say in the backseat of Zayn's car and Harry was looking down at his wedding ring. 

"Tell me what's up? This isn't like you at all, I'm worried about you." He put his hand on his shoulder and squeezed it. 

"I'm staying at mums, have for a week..". 

What in the hell? 

"Why? What the fuck did Louis do?" He was ready to kick some ass. 

Harry was quiet and Zayn just stares at him "Just tell me, Harry." He crossed his arms and leaned back into his seat. 

"He cheated on me again....he's sleeping around with random girls." You could just tell he was holding back his tears by the way his voice was cracking. Zayn was seriously about to skip work and go find the prick. Louis is so fucking dead to him! 

"What in the hell! I knew something seemed off about him. He's dead. I'm gonna kick his ass. He's gonna wish he didn't let whores in his pants." He was furious! 

He seriously couldn't believe Louis. He knew something was significantly different and he didn't wanna believe he was being a total slut again for Harrys sake. 

He couldn't believe Louis just shit on their marriage all because he can't keep his cock in his pants. He was infuriated. 

"Zayn...please, no." Zayn was shaking at his plea. 

"No, I made a promise to his face that if he so hurts you like that again, I'm gonna break his nose this time." He was dead serious and he wasn't messing around. Zayn may be a thin scrawny lad but he sure knew how to fight and he could beat Louis pint sized ass any day in a fight. 

"No...don't make things worse. Please." Zayn just sighed, he was furious, and ugh! Louis is a dead man walking and he was gonna have a broken nose really soon. 

"Harry, I know last time you hated that I beat the shit out of him, but do you not realize that he deserves it? You're such a sweet guy and he is such a tragic mess." He rolled his eyes. 

"I know...but beating him up won't solve a thing, Zayn." He sighed a little and shoved his hands in his pockets. 

"Fine if you say so, but I still wanna give him a broken nose, if he loves you enough he wouldn't have gone around getting his rod wet. He's so stupid, stupid to realize what a quality guy you are." Okay he was starting to ramble a little. 

"Okay, just calm down a bit...let's not get to vicious until he tells me everything. I just wanna know everything and I deserve that..." As much as he didn't wanna know, he did. 

He wanted to know if their really was such a promotion and how many people he has slept with all together behind his back. 

"I can't just calm down because how he's playing these games! He is such a idiot!" He shook his head. 

"Zayn...please I just wanna talk to him first before you ruin his face..." He said lowly and was messing with his ring. 

"I wanna be there when you talk to him, if he manipulates you to believe some stupid lie I wanna be there to pull you back." He knitted his brows. 

"Don't tell me no either, because I don't wanna see you get sucked back in so easily. I know you still love him but I don't wanna see you get hurt even more." He wasn't about to let Harry have this conversation alone. He knew it should be in private between the two but he didn't trust Louis. 

"Fine...but you sit back and listen, I just don't know when I wanna talk to him...." Zayn knew he probably didn't wanna have the conversation with him but he knew he needed to have it so he could figure out what to do. 

In Zayn's opinion he would just say divorce his ass and be Zayn's roommate. Harry wasn't like that though, he was the type to figure things out before making such big decisions. 

"Tonight. Come over to my flat and invite him over. I also need to talk to you about something...involving Liam." He frowned a bit at that. 

"What's up with Liam?" Zayn bit his lip and sighed. 

"I don't have enough time to explain but tonight before you have Louis come over I'll explain everything. Come over at 8...tell that price to come over at 9.". He needed at last an hour to tell Harry what has happened last week. He needed to tell someone what's going on. 

Harry nodded "I really don't wanna talk to him yet...." He really did not but he knew Zayn was gonna force them to talk and it's been a week. 

"You're gonna talk to him and he better be fucking honest." Zayn wasn't about to have a liar on his flat. 

"He better not say one bloody fib or I'm gonna break a rib." He was serious if course, him and Louis we're officially on bad terms now. 

"I can't promise anything, Zayn. I really can't..." Zayn just sighed and leaned over and gave him a bit of a side hug. 

Zayn just sighed a little before pulling away, he had to get back to work. Tonight was bound to be very...interesting to say the least. 

"Well I gots to get back to work but I'll see ya tonight, if you can't invite him over if it's to hard...I'll invite him." He gave a small smile and Harry just nodded. 

When Harry got out, Zayn headed back into work and do the rest of his shift....long shift.  
Only a couple hours until he was off and thankfully he would have a nice pay check. 

Two hours in and his feet were killing him, he had an two more hours to go and then he's free for the night. 

"Zayn? You have an appointment. His names Liam, should I send him back?" He was busy at the shampoo bowl that he didn't realize the man of his dreams had come in and requested him....God. This is haircut number two he was about to do on him. It was a little less nerve wracking...just a tad. 

"Yeah, just give me a minute to use the bathroom." She nodded and finished up what he was doing before he booked it to the bathroom. 

He quickly checked his quiff in the mirror, fixing it so it wasn't out of place, and popped in a breath mint from his pocket. 

He took a deep breathe before he left and greeted Liam, gesturing him to his chair. 

"Sorry, I was gonna tell ya I made an appointment but I kind of wanted to surprise you." He smiled with his cricket eyed grin. 

"It's fine, it's not like I don't mind." He smiled a bit and he dropped him and started up on his hair. Liam's haircut wasn't very complicated but he had nervous like the last time. 

"So what's your plans for tonight?" Liam sounded so happy and Zayn wondered if maybe he finally dumped Sophia. He knew that probably wasn't it by he wishes though. 

"Gonna have have a very....interesting night. Louis and Harry are coming over, it's not a good situation, really bad actually." He sighed a bit and shook his head. 

"You might have to call the cops if Harry let's me kick Louis's ass.". 

"Uh oh I'm taking it they are having big troubles at home?" Zayn just nodded but he wasn't gonna say anything about why, that wasn't his place to discuss. 

"Well try not to get hurt, don't wanna see you having a messed up face and all. You have such a nice face and I don't wanna see a bruise on it." Zayn seriously wanted to freak out right now. 

His deluded thoughts were back even though at times he feels a bit insecure on his thoughts. 

"I'll try, Li. How's things with Uh Sophia?" He wanted to seriously slap himself for asking but he wanted to know. He wanted to know if they broke up or are getting close to breaking up, he wants Liam, damn it. 

"Things are....not good. We keep arguing and she doesn't trust me as much anymore. It's really difficult. It felt good to come clean to her but she won't let it go, she like seriously thinks I'm into every girl I see." He sighed a bit. 

Zayn was a bit upset, he dislikes how Sophia is treating Liam and it reminds him so much about Harry and Louis's situation but Liam is the one getting the low end of the totem pole. 

"It was a drunk mistake...she should know it wasn't intentional. It's not like you fancy me or anything. Alcohol makes people do crazy things..." Oh boy was Liam so wrong. Zayn really, really, really fancied him. 

"Right." He honestly didn't want a repeat of getting rejected again. He finally got his confidence back up about obsessing over Liam. 

"But I'm just glad it didn't make it weird between us, I like you, Zayn. I do. So it would suck to loose you as a mate." Zayn just nodded to that, glad that Liam didn't drop him, but a bit upset that he only sees them as mates. 

"Yeah, I'm glad we get on so well, always nice to have more friends. Anyways anything fun in the dance world?" No longer wanting to talk about that anymore. 

"Great! Actually starting to have more students for the summer, which is always nice. Makes me happy to see people doing what they love and learning it from the master himself." He chuckled a little and it cracked a smile on Zayn's part. 

"At least you're not wrong, you are pretty good at a dancing, very good." He smiled a bit when he saw that cute grin come from him. He was to cute for his own good. 

"Maybe you could give me some lessons..." He wanted to seriously slap him self over five times, what in the hell? 

He didn't know why he said that, maybe because he wants private lessons? Private time with Liam? 

God knows with the way his deluded mind works. 

"Well you're a decent dancer from what I experienced but you could use a bit of adjustments. I would gladly teach you on my off time, at my studio of course." Zayn literally was having a party in his mind. 

Liam offered to give him private lessons and go he was doing back flips in his mind. 

"That would be nice, as long as it's free." He joked a little. 

"Oh stop it. You know it's free, free private lessons in my studio, and that's a major discount." He laughed a bit. 

"Well I might take you up on that offer sometime, whenever your not to busy." He blushed a little. Oh god yes, he wasn't gonna pass up being alone with Liam. 

"Just tell me when and I can arrange it in my calendar." He smiled a little. 

"Okay, I just gotta make sure I'm not to booked up." He winked a little playfully and Liam cracked a smile. Zayn was feeling a little to courageous for his own good right now. 

He soon finished up his haircut and brushed him off. 

"Looks amazing! Thanks Zaynie." He smiled and once he stood, Zayn was engulfed into a very tight hug that lasted a little to long before Liam handed him a tip before leaving him to go pay. 

He wanted to faint, he wanted to smile like a idiot, and he could smell his cologne still. Ugh, he smelled really good. 

This day was surely picking up and with two hours to go and he couldn't wait to get off of work. 

******•HARRY•** ** **

Harry looked at the time, and hour and a half before he was off to Zayn's and two and a half hours until he sees his husband. Awesome. 

He wasn't ready at all and he wasn't sure what he was going to say...or how to act. He was sure he was gonna break down into tears because it's Louis and god knows what else he's been hiding or lying about. 

He sighed to himself a bit before walking into his mums kitchen and biting his lip. 

"How're you feeling, pumpkin?" She went over and took him in a small hug before she pulled away and messed with hair a bit. 

"Fine, just a bit nervous about tonight." Harry had told his mum when he got back that he was gonna have a talk with Louis, she thinks it's a good idea, but told him not to make any rash decisions until tomorrow. 

"Don't get all to nerved up, pumpkin. You're gonna have Zayn there to back you up, and I swear to god if he lays a finger on you, I won't hesitate to give him a piece of my mind." She shook her head. 

"Mum please....it's bad enough Gemma wants to castrate him." He gave a small, very small smile. 

"He won't touch me...he's never hit me or anything, mum. Don't get the facts backwards." It was true, Louis has never physically hurt him. 

"I just worry about you, I now how much you two have been through, but I worry about Louis's temper. You said he works a lot of hours but I don't know if he's even honest about that." She crossed her arms. 

"I don't know, I'm gonna figure it out all ton fight. I just hope our whole marriage wasn't some lie." He frowned a bit and looked down. 

"Don't talk like that, you don't know anything until he's honest with you. So don't doubting your marriage now." She gave a small smile of hope but it was useless. He felt so low and just like his world was crashing every second. 

"Fine, that's if he tells me everything. He might get angry and up and leave. Who knows with him." He sighed a bit. 

"That's why you have Zayn there to back you up." . 

"True, I told him to sit back and try not to interfere, I know he wants to punch him and stuff but I told him to hold back for me, I don't wanna get the cops involved." He sighed a bit. 

"He's just trying to protect you, Harry. He's a really good friend, always such a good lad." She was right, Zayn has always been there for him through his ups and downs. 

"You're right, but I'm just worried she might step in to soon and I'm not even gonna get what I want out of our conversation." He sighed a bit and looked over his mums shoulder to note the time. 

He wanted to freak out because he needed to leave so he could get their early since Zayn mentioned something about Liam. 

"I need to get going though, I'm probably gonna stay over at Zayn's tonight, I'm definitely not going back home. But I'll call you later tonight to fill you in." Anne nodded and moved out of his way. 

Harry grabbed his keys and waved to his mum before heading out the door and taking off down the road. 

The ride their seemed so short and his stomach was in knots. He was so nervous to see Louis tonight, it's been a week, and he wasn't sure what he was gonna say or do when he sees him...it's gonna be interesting. 

When he eventually pulled into Zayn's guest park spot, he cut the engine and sat back for a moment. God. He wasn't looking forward to this, no he was not. 

He took out his phone and he had ten missed calls from Louis from this last week. He never responded to any of his messages up until now when he sent Louis to come over to Zayn's in an hour. Oh god this was gonna be one long horrible night. 

The reply was instant and all it read was 'ok'. 

He took a minute to relax his mind before he got out and headed inside. He knocked on the lads door before he let himself in and found Zayn sitting on his sofa. 

"He should be here in an hour, I'm not ready...not ready at all." He wanted to cry and yeah he was a mess. 

"Hazz, calm down. I'm gonna be here to watch over this little conversation and if it starts getting to be to much for you then I'll step in, I promise I won't touch him until he starts being a prick then that's where we are gonna have a bit of a problem." Harry just nodded, this was no time to bicker or argue about that, he was just so nervous and the nerves were setting in. 

He took a seat down beside his mate and out his hands in his face and just sighed to himself. 

He didn't know what he was getting himself into, he really just hoped for a not so ugly outcome. 

Harry removed his hands and just looked at the lad slouched into seats. At least Zayn died not have to go through this, at least he didn't have to get his heart broken twice by the same guy. 

"So, um what's going on with Liam?" He decided maybe getting his mind off of his husband for a little bit would ease his nerves. 

Zayn had made a slightly awkward laugh and scratched the nape of his neck. 

"So I snogged Liam in his bed...and I woke up next to him with a love bite or two." Woah! He did not expect that at all! 

"Details!?" Okay this seriously perked up his mood, never in a million years did he think Zayn had the guts to actually touch Liam let alone kiss him. 

When Zayn told Harry everything, Harry was seriously so happy yet so sad for Zayn. It was all making sense to him why in fact Why Zayn is so hypnotized by the lad. He's really setting out mixed signals and he knew Zayn was kinda fabricating the details a bit but either way he knew Liam was a mystery. 

"I think my head hurts now...I never thought you'd actually get that far with him. It's wrong that you slept with him but you both were totally smashed and at the pointof no return, at least it was just kissing..." Harry was totally against cheating but he didn't wanna make Zayn feel to much more down about it. 

"I know, he does crazy things to me, and he doesn't see me more then just a mate..." He frowned and Harry just shook his head. 

Zayn seriously needs to find another guy, Liam is handsome and a good natured person but their are plenty of guys out there. 

"Life isn't fair, Zayn." He stressed a bit. 

"I know but I just know deep down that we are meant to be together. I just know, okay?" He rubbed his forehead and pouted. 

Gosh sometimes Zayn was to much, he seriously was pouring over a guy that has a girlfriend. At least his love life was a lot less complicated then Harrys. 

"Whatever you say, but I just don't wanna see you get your hopes up over him. He might strong you along." He didn't wanna say that but it was a possibility, Liam was just to good of a person to turn him down. 

"He's not doing anything to me except killing me with his looks. Harrys, he offered private dance lessons in his studio to me....he even says it's free." Okay, that was complete 180 on what they were talking about. 

"You're so delusional sometimes, it pains me." He shook his head and he nearly had a minor heart attack. Louis knocked and welcomed himself in...he was twenty minutes early. 

Harry was still in his spot, he caught Louis's gaze, and yeah he wanted to regurgitate. He looked like he just got off of work and his face looks like he hasn't slept in a few days. 

"So you wanted to talk?" Louis tilted his head and took a seat down in the recliner across from them and Zayn was just glaring at him. If looks could kill, Louis would be dead. 

"U-Uh yeah." He had to collect himself a but, this was his husband, someone he could talk to...someone that stomped on his heart repeatedly. 

"I want you to tell me everything." Harry began to play with his wedding band and he could see the look ok Louis's face, he seemed a bit pissed. 

"Like what? Explain." He said in a bit of a snippy tone. Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. 

"Tell me when you started sleeping around again....tell me how many people you've been with....if you really work that much." He wanted to know it all, he was honestly scared, but he needed to know. 

Louis sighed in annoyance and sat back in his seat. 

"It was just those six girls. Case closed." He was lying, very much so lying to his face. 

"You're lying, I can tell. Tell me, Louis." He wanted to cry but now was not the time. 

"What happened to believing me?" Louis sneered and Zayn almost got out of his seat. 

"Louis, if I were you I would start telling the damn truth." Zayn's tone was threatening and Louis just rolled his eyes. 

"Fine! You want the truth? Well you're not gonna be pleased.." He looked so guilty and yeah this was gonna be bad. 

"I got such a thrill sleeping with random girls and them loving the fact I am a married man made them more eager and I don't know...I slept with a new girl every week almost, actually a month or so to be more accurate but their was one time with a guy." He seriously wanted to vomit, who knows how many people he has slept with whip sleeping with Harry! 

"I love you Harry, I do. But our sex life was so bad, really bad. I was craving a better sex life and thrill I just couldn't help myself with the temptation." Harry already had a lonely tear go down his cheek and he wiped it away. 

"If you love me then you wouldn't have been such a fucking slut! Our sex life was bad because you never liked to try anything else! You won't even touch foreplay!!" He snapped, nope no holding back now. 

Louis knitted his brows and yeah he wasn't holding back either. "You're so boring at sex! Do you really think it would have been so much better if I let you blow me? No." He snapped. 

That really hurt to hear to be honest. Louis is the one whom he lost his virginity to and so he's not very experienced as Louis is of course. 

"Besides your blow jobs are a 6 out of 10." Ouch. That sorta hurt. 

"You...you said you liked it when I did...you said I was one of the best.". 

"I was lying. I just wanted head and I got it.' He shrugged his shoulders and raised his brows. Zayn seriously was holding back so hard right now. Louis is being such an asshole. 

"The only thing that you are good at is a hand job because it doesn't take rocket science to figure out how to do it." He seriously was pressing Zayn's buttons, how in the fuck do you talk to Harry like this? Louis was seriously the worst. 

"Louis...you were the first guy I've done things with sexually. You knew this..." His voice was starting to crack a bit. 

"Well, you weren't mine. I had sex before we slept together for the first time. I lied about being a virgin." That just put another hole in his heart. 

"Louis...you lied to m-me." He just let it all slip out, tears were streaming down his cheeks. 

"You wanted honesty well here's honesty for you! I've been fucking Christina all week and it was good! Best I've ever had actually! She makes me breakfast in the morning and she actually appreciates me." That was a very low move on Louis's part and yeah Harry was done. 

He got up and took off his wedding ring and thew it at Louis's face: 

"I want a divorce." He said so coldly and started walking away when he heard him. 

"Harry...wait, please. You don't mean that..." Oh so now he was actually on his toes. 

"I do. I don't wanna be married to someone who sleeps around and treats me like I'm some joke. I'm done Louis. So done with your bullshit lies and excuses." He glared at him and Louis seemed so in shock that he dropped the D word. 

"I love you, Harry. I do, I promise you that!"  
Well this made Louis realize that you can't just go around being a whore and expect everything to play our. It just didn't work out that way. 

"If you love then why is Christina in the picture? Why did you sleep around? Why did you lie to me? Why do you treat me like shit? Oh yeah because your just so scared of being alone! Well looks like you're alone now! Because I'm moving out and you can have your damn last name you gave me and shove it up your ass." He lost it. 

He stormed off into Zayn's bedroom and slammed the door behind him. 

He could heard Zayn and Louis getting into and he wanted to sob. It was all hitting him at once, he was divorcing Louis. The guy he fell in love with and gave everything to and it was ruined. 

It was never gonna be the same again. 

"Harry...I'm so sorry...you deserve way, way better then that." Zayn began rubbing his back as he was crying. 

In ten minutes he was calming down a bit with the help of Zayn's back rub and literally felt so horrible inside. "I gave him a black eye and bloody nose, so don't get mad at me, because those things he said to you were nasty." Harry wasn't mad at him, he couldn't think straight anyways right now. 

He felt so naked without his ring on and it didn't feel right. He wasn't the one who messed up everything and he wasn't the one who lied over and over. 

He was taking his surname 'Styles' back once the divorce is final and he's gonna move out of their house and take his belongings. He doesn't want their house, Louis can keep it....to many memories he wanted to forget that meant nothing to Louis. 

"Harry you can...you can move in with me, like be my roommate. I have an extra room." He knew it was to early to offer but Harry needed to know he had somewhere to live. 

Harry just shook his head, not wanting to talk about that right now. He managed to calm down in an hour and he was just all sniffles by now. 

Zayn pulled away and looked at Harry, his eyes were red and puffy, he looked so drained, and and he could just tell he was emotionally exhausted. 

"Harry you can have my bed tonight....you deserve it." He bit his lip and looked at him. 

"Sleep with me...." He sniffle and Zayn was a bit shocked, usually he wouldn't do that since Louis would literally kill him. 

"You sure?" Harry nodded, all he wanted was comfort and a friend. 

Zayn sighed a little and once Harry manger to get to his feet, he sent his mum a text saying he was staying at Zayn's for the night and they would talk tomorrow. 

He climbed into Zayn's bed, after Zayn cut the light he crawled in next to Harry and cuddled him, knowing it would comfort him. It wasn't awkward, no. Harry is like a brother to Zayn and he was just wanting to make him feel better. 

Harry wasn't sure if anything anymore all thanks to Louis, luckily he had Zayn for a best mate. 

He was seriously the best and he actually was feeling a little better...just a little from the comfort. 

This was gonna be one long bumpy road for sure.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much ZIAM, mainly Larry.
> 
> The ~~~ is just a little bit of a filler for in between.


	10. Ten.

•ZAYN•  
It was 12 in the afternoon and Kat was over trying to convince him to come out tonight. Don was throwing his summer ‘bash’ even though he had pushed it back like two weeks since they had a bit of financial issues.

Kat was having a bit of trouble trying to get the lad to tag along, she hadn’t the slightest clue why though, simply because Zayn didn’t tell her about what had happened. Zayn did want to actually go, but he didn’t want to run into the two love birds, it would seriously ruin his night. He had enough of feeling down and he was trying to avoid seeing them as a couple, he would much rather see Liam anyways of course by himself.

“Zayn, please come babe. Liam is definitely going to be there tonight and I know you won’t want to pass up a chance to chat him up, I don’t think Sophia is going to be there either,” Ugh, false hope at its finest. 

“I don’t know… I just don’t want to be there and then get this stupid liquid courage to go chat him up and then Sophia shows up, it would be a total buzz kill.” he groaned a little to himself, he wished Sophia would just call it quits and find someone else.

“So? That doesn’t mean you can’t admire him from afar as usual, I know you would love to look at him all night and drool over how tight his jeans are.” she smirked and Zayn just rolled his eyes and got to his feet. 

“Don’t give sass, Zayn. I know you undress him with your eyes.” she chuckled. She was right though, he was a downright pervert, and good god he wasn’t ashamed to have such a creative imagination when it came to Liam.

“Shush it, if you seen him shirtless then you would understand.” The image of Liam in his doorway, shirtless has never left his mind, and he was thankful for that.

“You’ve seen him shirtless? When?” she crossed her arms and fiddled her brows.

“Oh, I don’t know… the night you took my phone and messaged him, after he left he forgot his movies, and when I went to drop them off he was shirtless. As if he strategically planned it out to show his flawless abs and beautiful arms.” Kat rolled her eyes at his description of the lad’s body.

“Oh boy, please tell me you didn’t stand there like an idiot and just gawk at his body?” Zayn shook his head at that, he just was a but more nervous then usual when he witnessed it. Well actually very, very, very nervous to be exact.

“Well at least you didn’t make yourself to look like a fool, anyways like I was saying. You better come tonight or else I will set you up with Brad.” Of course she would do such a terrible stunt, she knew about Brad… Gemma’s friends and how much Zayn dislikes the bloke. 

“Fine, I’ll go because I don’t want to get stuck going on a date with a guy that is a narcissist.” he scoffed.

“And your Mr. Unpretentious? Quit fooling yourself, you two obviously belong together since you love to spend hours in the mirror and he loves talking about himself, which basically you do the same.” Zayn seriously wanted to slap her silly. 

He wasn’t a narcissist.

“Sorry, but he isn’t my type. My type is across the hall. I like a good natured man, someone that’s actually handsome, and a body that will make me drop on my knees.” Kat just shook her head and was holding back a smile. 

“Oh, Zayn. You make me smile. Seriously.” Zayn just rolled his eyes once more before he grabbed himself a water bottle from the fridge and sat down at his kitchen table. 

“Well, if all goes to shit tonight and Sophia shows up, there is always the second option in which you never consider. Don has a friend that I think you would seriously drool over, he has the same sexy status as Liam, babe.” Zayn was shaking his head, oh no. He was not getting set up.

The last time Kat tried to set him up it failed miserably. The guy had horrible bad breath and he has the worst acne. Obviously he was making excuses because it’s Zayn and he has a one track mind for Liam. 

“No, no, and no. You know I hate when you try to set me up, and besides no one compares to him. Kat my ex boyfriend hurt me really bad 5 years ago and when I moved into this place and met Liam, he helped me get over him, so it’s pretty hard to just move on from where I’ve been.” he did not want to think about Ashton, nope. 

“You never actually told me about him much, why not?” oh god, seriously?

He shook his head, and yeah, Ashton wasn’t about to be brought up at all. He was not about to rehash everything only to bring back painful memories. 

“Kat… I don’t want to talk about him, alright? It’s still kind of tough to talk about. “ She nodded, leaving it alone for now.

He was obviously still was holding on to some of the past as it seems. 

“Anyways, have you talked to Harry at all, what’s up with him and Louis? Did he move out on him yet?” Zayn sighed a little as he picked his brain a bit, Harry has been a bit of a recluse ever since that night he told Louis he wanted a divorce.

He can’t blame him though, he deserves it. Harry can do so much better than that piece of trash husband, and besides Louis needs to learn that you can’t have a husband and then go sleep around and think everything will work out.

“I have no idea, all I know is that he’s staying at Gemma’s since she had a two bedroom house instead of his mums flat. He hasn’t even gone back to collect his things at all, I’m honestly shocked he actually is walking away and Louis is manipulating him into staying. The damage is done. “he slumped his shoulders.

“I’ve been trying to get a hold of him ever since he told me he was going to file for divorce, but I don’t know if he has yet, or if he’s going to move out first, but I just hope he’s doing okay. “ Zayn had hoped so as well, he just hoped Louis wasn’t trying to barge his way back into anything, he’s done enough already.

“I have no idea, Kat. No idea. I seen Louis last week though when I drove past the service station, nice black eye on him thanks to me.” he chuckled a little to himself. 

“Seriously Zayn?” she crossed her arms and shook her head.

“He had it coming, I warned him before they got married that if he so hurts Harry again in that way I would break his nose, I guess I went a little easy on him.” he shook his head.

“Well, at least the authorities didn’t get involved, wouldn’t want to bail you out of jail. You wouldn’t have survived anyways.” well she wasn’t wrong. 

“I seriously wonder what goes through Louis’s head, though, he said to me before he proposed to Harry, that it was a big mistake and he didn’t mean to do it since he was supposedly under the influence, and he was so in love with Harry. He felt so guilty. I think he’s just scared to be alone and gets bored easily. I seriously think he might be a borderline sex obsessed from all the sex he has, I mean, how can someone constantly sleep around while they have someone at home that would willing sleep with them, that loves them with all their heart? “ it just didn’t make sense to Zayn, Louis was all sorts of messed up.

“I don’t even know, Zayn. I would have kicked him to the damn curb the first time, but it’s Harry. He really does love Louis, but I don’t think there is any chance for the marriage at this point, Harry already dropped divorce on him, it’s been a long time coming.” yup, that was true.

Zayn just nodded to that, he knew Harry is love with Louis and that’s a given, but it’s Louis whom he questions… does Louis even love Harry? He’s such an unbearable jerk to him so it’s hard to even fathom the thought of mutual love for one another. 

“Well, I should get going so I can go help Don set up and go pick up a few things from the market, I’ll be picking you up at six unless you hitch a ride with Liam.” she winked playfully and Zayn just rolled his eyes. 

“Oh, stop it. You know he would give you a ride, babe.” she smiled as she went to go put her boots on and grabbing her purse from Zayns sofa.

“Well, I’m off, just message me when you’re ready to come, but if you don’t, I’ll be at your door six sharp.” Zayn just nodded and watched her leave and he sighed in relief.

He didn’t mind her company ay all, no. Just he only had five hours to get all gussied up and he needed to start now if he wanted to be all fresh and what not.

So with that the bathroom was calling his name and yeah, tonight he wasn’t sure of how this was all going to pan out.

•HARRY•

It was pretty nerve wracking sitting outside your own house in your car, especially when you have to go inside and collect your belongings. 

He was going to do it this time, he knew Louis was home because his car was in the driveway, and that made it 100x more worse than before. He honestly didn’t want to see him, not after everything that has happened. 

He took a few deep breaths and right before he cut the engine he second guessed himself and he was backing out of the driveway. Yeah, it wasn’t time yet. 

It’s been two full weeks since he last seen or talked to Louis, and it still wasn’t enough time at all. 

He was down his street and stopped at a stop sign and took a moment to calm his nerves since he was the only car at the moment at the intersection.

He really should go back and ration out his belonging and give Louis the house key…he had no intentions of coming back there after he moves out. 

Harry knew he should probably just suck it up and live with him still until the divorce is final but he cant bare to be around him…especially if he’s sleeping with other people. 

It just would be a toxic mix and Harry wasn't about to put up with that. He was gonna start looking for a flat. Hopefully land a decently sized one and actually get himself a job.

When he had his own job then he can take care of his own self and actually but his own things, like clothes and shoes. Oh god he needed hus clothes.

Okay, so he was going back. He at least needed to get his clothes and shoes for now, he was sick of bumming off his sisters friends the past two weeks. He turned left and a did basically a giant circle and he was back in the driveway and he cut the engine.

He felt so stupid for even pulling in, he knew Louis was going to be a prick since he up right left him, and besides he wouldn’t be surprised if their was a naked woman in their bed. 

Harry bit his lip before getting out and heading in, of course unlocking the front door.

Once he stepped inside the place was an utter atrocious mess! He had almost forgotten that Louis was a pretty messy person.

He sighed to himself and walked over into the kitchen and shook his head at the dirty dishes piled up, the counters were disgusting, and the stove had food stains caked onto the stove top. 

“Harry?” He turned his head to look over his shoulder and he bit his lip, Louis must have just woken up or something, he looked absolutely drained. 

“U-Uh, yeah?” He noticed Louis still had his wedding band on and he wondered why, since he had basically given Louis back his. He felt so naked without it to be honest, he missed it, but he didn’t miss the marriage whatsoever.

“When did you get here?” he yawned and crossed his arms, he acted as if nothing had happened.

This seriously infuriated him, but he just turned around and just sighed to himself.

“Like not even a few minutes ago, this place is a huge mess. You need to clean this up and I’m not doing it, either.” he fiddled his brows.

Louis just nodded, he seemed a bit off to be honest. Maybe the divorce was hitting him. Good.

“But I didn’t come here to complain about this mess, I came here to get my clothes, personal belongings, and shoes. Louis I can’t stay here… I can’t.” he frowned a bit and Louis just nodded as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

Harry sighed to himself a bit and walked passed Louis and made his way into the master bedroom and shook his head seeing it was also a mess, seriously?

He grabbed a duffle bag from the closet and started shoving all his clothes into the bag, which damn he had a lot of clothes.

“Harry…you don’t really want a divorce do you?” He stopped what he was doing and sighed to himself, great this question.

“I do, Louis you really hurt me. I can’t even trust you anymore, everything you said to me stuck, and do you really think I’m going to stick around for that? “ he shook his head.

“Besides… you’re probably having the time of your life with so much more freedom anyways, not having to worry about me.” he had even doubted if he ever worried about him.

“Harry… I’ve just been working, and coming home.” Yeah, he didn’t believe that for a second.  
“Okay.” he raised his brows and returned to shoving all his clothes into a bag. Well, he was attempting.  
“You don’t believe me, Harry please, I’m telling the truth. I really miss you.” yeah, okay. He wasn’t believing that for a second.

“Right.” he rolled his eyes, Louis ruined any chances he had and it was sad that he was trying so hard to get him to stay right now.

“Believe what you want but I know my own feelings. I know I messed up plenty, but it wasn’t a mistake when I married you.” Harry was getting a bit annoyed now, he didn’t want to talk about this. 

“I made the mistake of marrying you. “ He snapped back and zipped up his bag before grabbing another bag and started putting all his shoes in there.

“I’m taking my last name back once this is final, you can have the house key back, and you can keep the house, Lou. I don’t even want it. Everything in this house is yours basically anyways, so have fun living alone.” he kind of snapped as he finished up that bag as well. 

“I don’t want you to leave, I really don’t. I want to come home from work and see you, I let you stay home for that reason and because of your back.” Louis scratched the back of his head and Harry just shook his head.

“If you so badly want that, then you should have put effort into our marriage, and you definitely shouldn’t have been such a whore.” He narrowed his eyes at him.

"I know and I'm sorry, babe. I am, I never meant to intentionally hurt you." Harry couldn't believe this. Louis was actually trying to get him to stay, pathetic.  
He grabbed both bags and slung them around his shoulders and and looked around the bedroom. It was still messy even though he just cleared out majority of the clothing in this house. He had way more clothes then Louis. Louis had his work attire and his soft off day clothes, he wasn't much for style unless it was casual.

"Right, anyways... I have to go. I'll give you the key later just in case if I have forgotten anything." He said lowly and started walking out the door, that is until he felt his wrist being grabbed and he stopped in his tracks.

"What, Louis?" He didn't bother turning around, it was to painful to turn around and look at him. His brave streak was going away and yeah, he needed to leave.

"Don't go, please." He begged and Harry shook his head and forced his wrist out of his grip and he was out the door and was putting his bags in has car.

He got inside and buckled up and once that engine turned on he back out and was down the road, completely ignoring Louis watching him from the front door.

He was ignoring him for the reason he wasn't feeling brave anymore, if he looked back he would be in tears. 

He wasn't about to cry, not right now. He needed to pay attention to the road and not think about Louis.

Damn it, he was thinking about Louis and him being with all those girls again... he blinked away the tears that were threatening to spill.

He needed to stop before he's a crying mess.

It wasn't long before he was at his sisters and grabbing his bags and heading inside. He made his way into the guest room and say down his bags and just stood there for a brief moment, thinking about what had happened back at the house. 

He wondered if this was the right thing to do... his mum told him he should actually stay until he's divorced but Gemma told him to move out, he needs to get away though. He just doesn't know what way was the right way though.

"Harry, did you get your things?" Gemma stood in the doorway, she must have just gotten out from her bedroom.

"U-Uh yeah, only stuff I needed. " he looked down at the bags and sighed to himself before he sat down on the bed.

"Just this two bags? Please don't tell me he dictated what you took?" She scoffed.

"No, Gemma. He was there but he didn't do anything like that...I told him he could keep everything and the house. It's not like I bought most of it, he was the provider." He sighed a bit to himself.

"Harry, that house is just as much as yours as his, you're the one who picked it out. Just because he pays the bills and supported you doesn't mean everything is his. Bub, he may have been the one with a stable job but you're the one who kept the house in check and kept him on top and provides him with home cooked meals. The boy can't cook for the worth of shit." Gemma was right though, everything was was shared but he just felt like Louis should have it all though.

"Anyways what did he do when you were there? Did he had a girl over?" She knitted her brows.

"No...he was actually sleeping. It's his day off and he might have went clubbing last night..." He still hated to think about that. He still is in love with Louis, so it hurts to even think about him having the time of his life and fooling around with random strangers.

"He wanted me to stay... He asked me to stay, Gemma." He frowned a bit and crossed his arms.

"Sucks for him, because you're no fool. If he really wanted you to stay then maybe he should have hid his cock from the random girls.

"I don't wana think about that right now... Gemma I really don't. I just think I wanna take a nap or read a book.".

"So you wanna be alone like you have been? Why don't you go to your friends party tonight? Zayn is gonna be there and you know he will get you in a good mood and besides watching him drool over some guy is fun." Gemma has been sort of a bag to him about going out and socializing wih his friends but he just wants a lone time.

"Gemma, please. I just wana enjoy my alone time and besides Zayn will be to preoccupied talking to Liam, and I don't wanna go anyways." He really didn't wanna go, his kind was still weighing heavily on Louis and their marriage.

"Fine, but Harry... you will eventually have to go out and file for the divorce. Just because you left doesn't mean it's done." He nodded to her, knowing he had to but.... He just wasn't sure when he was exactly going to do it.

He figured maybes he could get his own flat first and a job before he filed anyways, so he isn't styaing with Gemma anymore and is on his own two feet.

"I know Gem, I wanna get a job first, then my own flag or something. I'm not gonna stay here forever." She just shook her head and left the room.

Well he supposed he could start looking for a job, but maybe he could talk to his mum about a job at the bakery. He needed to stay away from jobs that were hard on his back though. He did need money and honestly he didn't feel like interacting with anyone. 

He was gonna call his mum later and figure that out. As for now he was gonna take a bath and read, it was always something that cleared his head when it was troubling times.

He opened his bag up and rummaged through the clothes before he pulled out his jumper and joggers before heading into the bathroom and starting up a bath.

Once he was all set up and had the book in hand, he stripped and hopped in. 

Harry knew this was bound to be a long bath of relaxation. In which he needed badly.

•ZAYN•

He was in the middle of checking his bum out in mirror, he shook his head and sighed. "Why is it so flat?" He murmured to himself.

Zayn may be vain and loves to look in the mirror and take pictures of himself but he has some body image issues.

He shook his head and groaned a bit before deciding to give up on imagining a bigger bum. He sighed to himself, he had a bit of time before Kat would be over, and besides he was pretty much done.

After hours of getting ready that is of course.

He heard a knock at the door and fiddled his brows, ugh, she was too early! He may be done but he wanted to some time t I relax before he goes off to his doom.

He rubbed his forehead before he went and opened the door and he blinked when he saw Liam standing there.

"Hey, Li. What's up?" He wondered what he wanted and why in fact he was over.

"Sophia and me... are taking a break, and I need someone to talk to..." Zayn's eyes went wide and he moved out of the way to let him inside.

They went and sat down and Liam just ran his fingers through his hair.

"What happened?" Zayn needed to know.

"She said she needs time to think, she can't trust me at all, she thinks I'm messing around behind her back. Which I'm not, I've only done one bad thing and that was with you. It was an accident and it didn't mean for it to happen." He groaned.

"Well, I can see where she's coming from, you guys are still together though... just take the break as like a time to yourself and maybe when the break is done your relationship will be better." It pained him so much to even say such a thing.

"I don't know, Zayn. Things are just so tough right now. I've apologized over and over and tried to make it up to her every single time but she just brings it back up." He shook his head.

"But I suppose I deserve it." Zayn shook his head.

"No, if she should be mad at anyone it should be me, I know she doesn't know but I feel guilty, Liam." He sighed a bit.

"Don't say that, I told you this wasn't your fault, Zayn." Zayn just bit his lip and kept quiet.

"I'm looking forward to the party tonight though, it might just clear my head a bit. Put me in a better mood.".

"Did you wanna ride with me? Unless you have like a date or something..." Zayn wanted to burst into happy tears. God, he was gonna ride with Liam to the party and ride home with him!

"No, no date. Other than that I'll ride with you, I'll just tell Kat that I already have a ride." Liam smiled a bit at that.

"You still fancy Kat?" Zayn shook his head at that, he no longer wanted that thought planted in Liam's head.

"Nah, I like someone else." Liam grinned a bit and pushed Zayn's shoulder playfully.

"Ooo do tell, Zaynie." He smiled and Zayn shook his head. Glad to change the subject 

"I don't wanna jinx it by telling you, all I'm gonna say is it's a bloke." He wasn't about to tell Liam he is majorly crushing on him. He wanted Liam to know he has an interest in men.

"What's his name? Just give me that much." He poked Zayn's side and smiled.

"I'm not saying." He smiled a little "I told you I don't wanna jinx my chances with him." Liam gave a bit of a pout and dear god, he wanted to melt.

"Fine, but I'll figure it out sooner or later." He winked playfully and it was dropped. Yeah, Liam wasn't going to find out unless Sophia is gone and he some how has courage to tell him.

"Well I need to use the toilet, so I'll be right back then we can head out." Liam got to his feet and dissappeared into his bathroom. Zayn sent Kat a quick text saying he was riding with Liam to the party and not to come and get him.

Zayn and gotten to his feet and grabbed his keys and checked his hair out in the morror. It is what it is and he was no longer gonna fuss with it, even though he wasn't satisifed with it.

"Your hair looks fine, stop messing with it." He jumped a bit, Liam scared him.

"I just like to keep it in check, Li." He smiled and went to out on his boots.

"Fair enough, ready then?" Zayn nodded and soon enough they were out the door and in the car park. Zayn followed behind Liam and once he was in Liam's car he felt a bit nervous.

Oh man, the way Liam drove with his one arm braces on the steering wheel and the other in on the arm rest, gripping the arm rest. God.

He looks so sexy, especially since he was in in a tight black t shirt that clung to his body and his jeans were like a second skin. Liam just looks so good, despitw his silly snapBack on his head.

He had to look away before he got caught staring and gets questioned. Awkward questions.

"So, is this guy you fancy going to be here tonight?" Oh god, why is he asking this? Ugh.

"Possibly, I mean it's not like he will be interested in me anyways, and besides he's way out of my league." He sighed a bit, if only Liam knew.

"Oh that's a load of bull, Zayn he would be crazy to not be into you. You have a great personality, obviously good looks, and if anything you're out of his league." Liam was trying to kill him!

"I don't know, I'm not that good looking." Okay so he was hoping more compliments right about now.

"Oh shush. You're fit, Zayn. Case closed." He chuckled a little. 

Zayn was holding back a smile and yeah, he was enjoying this. He just couldn't believe Liam thinks he's fit, ugh.

"Whatever you say, Li." He shook his head with a small smile.

When Liam turned on the the radio it filled the silence in the space, thankfully. His mind was playing tricks on him because he swore he caught Liam looking over at him a few times. Yeah, his mind was all over the place.

It wasn't long before Liam was pulling into the lot and found a parking space in the grass. "Well, ready?" Liam unbuckled and Zayn nodded as they both had gotten out and walked up to the house where the party was happening. 

Zayn basically stuck at his side as they made their way through the crowd and eventually he spotted Kat but she was to busy chatting it up with Don and yeah, those two besides Liam were the only ones he had known.

"Want a drink?" Liam caught him a bit off guard at the question.

"Uh, sure, yeah a drink sounds nice." Liam nodded to follow him as they went to the refreshments table and both grabbed a beer.

"So, is he here?" Zayn shook his head and smiled a bit.

"As far as I know, he's not." He just took a knot her drink and enjoyed the music playing. The night was young and he was hoping for a good outcome.

He just hoped nothing to bad will happen tonight and he doesn't get to smashed.

**•HARRY•**

"Harry, you gotta eat at least something. Please eat." He shook his head at that. "I said I wasn't hungry." He rolled his eyes.

Harry just wasn't hungry at all and he just wanted to be alone. He wanted to lay in bed and just relax.

"Fine, but please don't go back to bed, I haven't see you since you came back earlier." Gemma sighed a bit.

"I just want alone time, Gemma. Please." He was getting annoyed by her constant nagging of being social and being out of bed.

"I'm worried about you, I know you're heartbroken and all, but you need to go out and have some fun instead of sulking." She crossed her arms and Harry just rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Whatever, Harry. I'm just trying to help you feel better. I'm gonna get mum invoked if this doesn't change soon." She threatened. His mum would make him literally get up and endure life. 

She left the room and Harry just closed his eyes and sat back in his spot, just looking down at his plate of food he hadn't touched. Just the thought of food made him sick to his stomach right now.

He just feels like his life is crumbling by the second and he just can't gain control anymore and it sucks.

He was about to get up and put away the left overs when his phone went off and Louis's name read across the screen.

He sighed to himself and got up, going to his room and shutting the door.

"Yes?"

'Harry, please just listen to me, ok?' He rolled his eyes.

"You have five minutes." That's all he was giving him.

He heard a sigh on the other end 'Harry, babe, I love you I really do. I messed up so bad and I feel so horrible. I'm willing to do anything to get you back, please just give me another chance. You're my baby, my world, my prince or princess, and you're still my husband.' Harry was just shaking his head and he was holding back his tears. He client believe this, he couldn't believe Louis right now.

'Harry please.... just reconsider everything and come back home." No, he wasn't going to fall for this at all, he has had enough of Louis's lies and persuasion.

"No, stop talking. If you so badly want me then you should have treated me like you did. You shouldn't have cheated or been such a jerk. I don't wanna hear this anymore. You ruined any chances you had." Obvious anger was in his tone.

"I don't wanna talk to you again until I hand over my key, so stop calling me. And texting me." His voice was cracking and it was obvious he was getting worked up.

"Bye, Louis." He hung up on him and he seriously wanted to cry. Louis really upset him again, ugh he kept on calling back and Harry just shut off his phone. 

He let a few tears stream down his cheeks and he wiped them away with the sleeve of his jumper before laying back on the bed and closing his eyes. 

All he wanted to do is sleep this night away and never wake up.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Gemma knocked and called from behind the door.

"I'm fine, Gemma... Just leave me alone, okay?" He's sniffled a bit and covered himself up with the blanket that was beside him.

"Are you sure?".

"Yes, Gemma. Just leave me be, okay? Im gonna read a book." He just wanted her off his back, he wanted to be alone.

"Fine, but I'll be up all night is you need me, bub." She sighed out and with that she left Harry alone.

He heard rummaging in the kitchen and he shook his head, he knew he should be out there helping but he just needed to get away.

He also didn't wanna explain his sudden red eyes. Gemma was blind to pry anyways as usual.

He just turned off his side table lamp and and closed hair eyes. It was early in the night but all he wanted to do was lay in bed and think.

He didn't wanna think about Louis anymore so with that he closed his eyes and thought about other things.

Like getting his own flat and a job, well at least that kept his head clear for a moment.

Louis clouded his mind again and he started crying, he misses him, he misses the old Louis. The one he used to fancy, not the cheater. 

He eventually stopped crying twenty minutes later and he just closed his eyes and sniffled. 

This night sucks, this day sucks as a whole.

He just hopes this gets easier as the days go on.

**•ZAYN•**

Couple hours in and Liam and Zayn had a bit too much to drink. He was at the point of no return and yeah, he was making a fool of himself in his own mind.

"Zayn you need to slow it down, babe." Kat shook her head and took the drink from his hand. Everyone was drinking and having a good time, but some people got carried away a bit. So luckily Dons place had enough room to house them if needed for the night.

"Don't tell me what to do, Kat." He groaned as he snatched his drink back and slammed the rest of what was left down his throat. Liam had to use the bathroom so that left him with Kat, since Don was busy drinking with his mates.

"Well you're staying here tonight, Liam as well. You both are drinking and I don't wanna see an accident happen." She crossed her arms and sighed a bit.

He shook his head and Kat rolled her eyes and walked off towards the bathroom to get Liam's keys.

He moved his way through the crowd and went inside to the kitchen to grab some cookies they had set out, he grabbed not one but two chocolate chip cookies. He was feeling a bit greedy.

He jumped when he felt someone press into him from behind and wrap their arms around his waist.

Who in the fuck? 

"Zaynie....those look good, not as good as you look tonight, babe." Oh jeeze. Liam was obviously intoxicated of course since he had a bit too much.

"Why thank you, Leeyum, but I'm pretty sure you taste better then these cookies." He was just embarrassing himself right about now, this was something he would never ever say!

He heard a little groan from behind and Liam pressed a kiss to the back of Zayn's neck...Jesus.

They really shouldn't drink around each other, they get too carried away, and don't know boundaries with one another.

Zayn bit his lip and dropped the cookies onto the counter and pressed his bum into Liam's groin. He was asking for it.

"Tease." Liam whispered and kissed the back on his neck again. If they are sober this wouldn't be happening and yeah, some people were staring. 

Zayn smirked and rubbed his bum so subtly against Liam's groin and he could hear him making a noise behind him.

He was about to say something when he felt his arm being grabbed and he was being dragged through the crowd in the living room, and dragged upstairs. 

Liam was pulling Zayn down the hall and they were checking each room before he found an empty one and once they were inside they locked the door and yeah, Liam pulled Zayn into a heated kiss.

They were snogging beside the bed and Liam was already pulling off Zayn's shirt and his own, man oh man this wasn't gonna be good.

Zayn kissed Liam on his chest and his hand ran down his stomach and down to this jeans and cupped his through his jeans, Liam was already hard. God. 

"Someone's eager." Liam breathed against his neck and pressed a kiss to the crook of his neck. 

He felt hands go to his bum and squeeze and he shuttered a bit. Their lips met again and Liam led them onto the bed and do that he was beneath Liam, and his neck was was being kissed, which in turn caused a moan on Zayn's part.

He gasped and his back arched when he felt Liam giving him a few love bites. This was gonna be one hard thing to explain to Kat.

When Liam pulled away he pouted a bit but then it disappeared when he watched Liam undoing his belt and jeans, and Zayn wanted to faint. 

He is really, really horny...and his judgement is all sorts of messed up right now.

He bit his lip and when Liam pulled off his jeans and the boxers he still had on we're showing off his erection made him wanna faint, Liam looked pretty big. Perfect!

Liam undid Zayn's pants and was pulling them off of him and then their lips reconnected and Zayn could feel Liam's hard on pressing into him, Liam was grinding against his lower half, which in turn made Zayn run his fingers down Liam's back. 

Liam pulled away again and looked down at Zayn and bit his lip. "You're so sexy, so, so sexy, Zaynie. It drives me insane when I look at you." He pressed a kiss on his lips again before he pulled away again and he looked him in the eyes.

"I really like you...really, really like you." Liam just blurted out as he bent down and pressed a kiss into Zayn's neck. Man. Zayn gasped when another love bite was placed on his neck.

"Mmm, Leeyum, I really like you too..." He groaned and their lips reconnected and they snogged for a little more until Liam pulled away again, damn him. He keeps pulling away and it's kind of frustrating!

"I wanna fuck you, so bad." Liam whispered into Zayn's ear and Zayn wanted to do flips in his head.

If he was sober he probably would have had a heart attack and Liam probably wouldn't be doing this and he admitted to liking him!

"Is there lube in the drawers?" Well Zayn just dug himself a hole now, they were gonna shag.

He was sure their was lube, he knew Kat liked to be a bit adventurous and yeah he's heard all about it. She talks a little to much about her sex life.

Liam once more pulled away and got up and searched the drawers. Zayn's eyes were focused on his back and Zayn seriously was about to ruin his boxers. His back was so muscular and sexy, he wanted to kiss it all over.

"Found it." Liam held up the tube and placed it on the night stand and went back to kissing Zayn.

Their tongues fought and he felt stupidly courageous and slipped off Liam's boxers and threw them off to the side. He soon felt his own boxers being pulled off his body.

Liam had reached over and grabbed the tub as he kissed Zayn with tongue, Zayn was so ready. He wanted this so bad, really bad. All judgement was out the window.

When Liam pulled away he blinked but when he looked down his mouth went dry, Liam was packing!

He was big and Zayn was pretty pleased at the sight to be honest. He never expected anything less from the lad.

He watched as Liam prepped himself with the lube and it was sexy, watching Liam touch himself was probably the hottest thing he has ever seen.

"Are you gonna stay like that, Zaynie?" He nodded, he wanted Liam to be in total control, and just let him show him how he is in bed. Even if it's under the influence.

Liam bit his lips and got in between Zayn's legs and lifted them up, and yup once he aligned himself and pushed in Zayn's fingers were digging into Liam's back.

He had to take a minute to get used to it since its been a while since he last had slept with anyone.

Liam was kissing his neck and holding still, at least it was helping him relax.

"Leeyum..." He groaned as he kept on kissif his neck.

"Yeah?" He pulled away and looked down into his eyes.

"I'm ready." He bit his lip and when Liam started moving, man it felt good.

Liam was thrusting a bit fast and they were snogging at the same time, Zayn was feeling good, so good.

Zayn nails were dug deep into Liam's back and his legs were pretty weak. 

They shagged for a while, Liam was really making Zayn feel good, like really good. 

Not even 15 minutes later they were done and Liam was beside Zayn covered in sweat, and panting.Zayn was as well sweating and trying to catch his breath.

He was about to roll over and say something but Liam had passed out. Awesome. He hoped tomorrow would be so bad, another drunken mistake. Awesome.

Zayn sat up and rubbed his head, he felt sick, ugh he wanted to vomit. He quickly got up and made it over to bin where he threw up inside of it before wiping off his lips.

He blinked when he turned back to bed and just crawled in beside him and eventually fell asleep.

Zayn felt like he didn't get much sleep that night, because when morning hit he felt like he got ran over by an elephant. 

He felt horrid, absolutely horrible. He was alone, he was covered with a blanket, his clothes were on the chair next to bed, and he door was locked...what the hell?

Then it hit him... Liam and him shagged last night, oh god. No, no, no. That wasn't suppose to happen!!

He didn't remember much but he could remember bits and pieces.

He wanted to cry and punch the wall, Liam probably hates him now! They did so much more then snogging this time, and Zayn knew it was all over now.

He was scared to even get out of bed, to face Liam, and Kat to witness his glow.

Zayn rubbed his eyes before he got out of bed and yeah his bum was a bit sore and he groaned.

He got to his feet and slowly made his way over and got dressed before walking into the bathroom connected to the room and he nearly had a heart attack. His neck was plastered with love bites.

Zayn resorted to fixing his hair to his best abilities that is until he heard the bedroom door open and close.

"Zayn?" Liam sounded tired like he didn't get enough sleep, this was all his fault.

"U-Uh yeah?" He stepped out of the bathroom and rubbed his arm, looking down at the floor.

"We need to leave..." He acted as if nothing happened. What the hell?

"Yeah, I suppose so." Liam nodded and Zayn followed behind him. Luckily it was way early in the morning so Kat was asleep and would have witnessed this.

They made their way it to Liam's car and hopped in, it was a very quiet ride back. Liam was too quiet. Zayn knew it. He ruined their friendship. 

When the car eventually parked in the carpark he was about to get out. "Zayn..." He cut the engine but kept the doors locked.

"Yeah?" He said quietly and looked down to his lap.

"I'm so sorry...about last night. It shouldn't have happened...it shouldn't have at all." Oh great, another rejection was about to happen. Awesome.

"You make me so confused and drinking makes my mind all sorts of messed up." He sighed a bit.

"Liam...this is my fault, if I wouldn't have did what I did that we wouldn't have ended up in bed." He was feeling so down now.

"No, Zayn. None of this is your fault. It's all my fault...I keep coming onto you when drunk because you're fit... and it's not fair to you." He admitted and Zayn just sat there blinking.

"Just please...don't have any ill will towards me, I feel like I took advantage of you." Zayn was shaking his head.

"Liam, you didn't take advantage of me...I'm not mad." He sighed a bit and a Liam just shook his head. It pained Zayn to know Liam is feeling guilty and thinking he took advantage of him, which wasn't true.

"Liam... Is she really worth it? Do you love her?" He was scared for the answer, he really was.

"Yes." Zayn's heart was shattered

"I just feel so guilty, I have to tell Sophia... She's gonna leave me." Zayn just shook his head at that.

Zayn just got out and left without a word, he was upset. He went back up to his flat and he was done.

Last night meant everything to Zayn even if they were drunk. He remembered some of it and it was special to him... no matter what. He remembered Liam admitting he liked him but no... Obviously he cares more about Sophia.

He was so confused. He just wanted to be alone, and he hoped Liam would just realize soon that he can't keep sending mixed signals.

Zayn was exhausted and upset. He wasn't about to have another chat with Liam, not now.

So with that he hid in his flat. Hiding away from Liam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is eh...


	11. Eleven.

  
**•ZAYN•**

"Zayn, I can't keep housing you at my place for much longer, I will start charging you rent." Kat fiddled her brows a bit at that. Zayn shook his head and slipped on his jacket since it was going into fall weather and it was the sort of well in middle of the night.

It's been about a month since the whole hooking up incident had happened with Liam. He left his flat that night and found his way at Kats and with the right persuasion he's been staying here.

"Kat, you don't understand... I can't go back there. "He hadn't told anyone what happened, because he was too scared himself to even face Liam after that conversation they had.

"Why not? Did you and Liam have a bit of a disagreement and it really hurt your feelings?" She crossed her arms. "I swear, sometimes you're too sensitive and think he's mister perfect when he's not." She sighed a bit. 

"Something along the lines of that..." He mumbled out and she raised her brows.

"What? Speak a bit louder." Zayn bit his lip a bit.

"Kat, I really don't want to talk about it, okay?" He crossed his arms and looked down. 

"You know Zayn... if you tell me, I have some info on Liam that I was going to tell you when you decided to go back home, and it’s going to make you a very happy person.".

Zayn shook his head at that, nothing in the world could make him feel better. Nothing.

"It doesn't matter, Kat. Nothing's going to change, no matter what you tell me." He leaned back into the wall and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Zayn, seriously?" She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Liam's finally single, babe. He broke up with Sophia." That did catch Zayn's attention, he had no idea!

"W-What?" He couldn't believe this... Liam was scared Sophia was going to leave him, but now the tables have turned, supposedly.

Well it's has been four weeks since he talked to him, he had ignored Liam's text messages, and his knocking at his door that day that conversation happened.

"Yeah, he just broke up with her last week actually, Don told me it was because he cheated on her twice with the same person and he just didn't want to hurt her anymore and such, not much detail was given." Zayn felt really, really guilty now, he seriously wanted to vomit.

This was all his fault.

"I just wonder what goes through people's minds that sleep with people in relationships, stupid, stupid people." She shook her head at that.

"Yeah... "He said lowly, knowing full well he was that type of person apparently.

"But like I was saying, see? He's not perfect Zayn. I don't think you should really be much into him anymore since you found out this detail, I don't want to see you get hurt, and besides, once a cheater always a cheater." She sighed a bit.

"Plus babe, I really want you to meet Don’s friend. You will love him, I swear. He has the same build as Liam and he's just as handsome. The only thing that's different is that he lives three hours away." Ugh, he didn't want to hear this bullshit. 

“He’s a personal trainer so you know what that means.” she wiggled her brows.

“No I actually don’t.” he rolled his eyes at her,

“He can carry you around, silly. Sex is probably amazing with him.” oh god. The last thing he needed to think about is sleeping with another guy. It’s not happening.

“No thanks. I prefer dancers.” Kat just rolled her eyes at that.

"I'm going to make you meet him, set you up on a date with him, so there will be no more sulking, and no more staying at my place. I love you and everything but you've been driving me nuts with your piss poor attitude." Great, just great.

"Kat, please. I don't want to go on a date, I already told you hundreds of times, I don't want to be set up, and every guy you've tried to set me up with has failed miserably." He went over and put on his boots. He was going out tonight; actually he was dragging his and Harry’s sad bums out for a drink tonight.

Actually Kat was forcing him out tonight so he's making Harry tag along.

"That's because you're too picky, no one compares to Liam in your eyes, and besides you always pick them apart after the date." She wasn't wrong; he only picked them apart as an excuse to not date them again.

"Not my fault your have a terrible bunch of blokes." He rolled his eyes at that, he didn't want to talk about this anymore. He didn't want to talk about going on stupid dates and any relationship topics, all he wanted was to drink and hangout with Harry.

"Zayn... You can't keep on doing this to yourself, eventually Liam is going to move and find a wife." Zayn did not want to hear that!

"You know what... I'm just going to be honest with you right now. Going to get you to realize Liam isn't what he's all cracked up to be and you can find another guy."

"I know I'm going to sound like a terrible friend... but I just don't think he's into you, babe. I mean you two are just mates and sure he has flirted with you a bit but he's just a friendly lad, and besides he's a cheater. You know how Harry and Louis's relationship ended, I just don't want to see you get hurt over someone that can potentially hurt you like how Louis hurt Harry.” He narrowed his eyes at that, okay that kind of pissed him off, he knows she was being a good friend to help him get over Liam, but no. Just no.

"Don't talk like that. You don't know anything! So don't ever talk like that!" He kind of snapped and she stepped back and looked at him wide eyed.

"Zayn, what in gods name happened with Liam? Just a few minutes ago you were basically too upset to go back home and see him and now you're upset because I said the truth about him? What's gotten into you?" Her face went sour and Zayn shook his head and walked passed her to go grab his car keys and his wallet.

Kat locked the door and stood in front of it when Zayn came back and he sighed when he seen her blocking the only way out.

"You're not leaving until you tell me what's going on, I'm now worried about you." She wasn't messing around either.

"I don't want to talk about it, alright?" He really didn't at all.

"No, tell me. Now." She wasn't a moving at all, Zayn just sighed a bit. "Kat... "He shook his head.

"Zayn." She snapped and he sighed in defeat.

Well it's best she knows anyways, he wasn't even going to tell Harry either but he supposed he would tell him tonight as well... great, he just hope they won't kill him.

"Fine. You know that night you and I went to the club, Liam and Sophia were there, well they got into a fight, and he was drinking. I was already far gone and we danced and yeah. Remember that text I sent you saying I was leaving with a guy I met..." He looked down and her eyes went wide.

"Zayn, you didn't...".

"We only snogged... he marked my neck but that's it... I slept over at his place and left the next day, that's why I was so upset for a while." Kat was shaking her head.

"Zayn, I cannot believe you did that! Do you not realize how stupid that was?" She scolded him.

"That's not the worst thing that has happened though, let me finish..." He sighed a bit and she just fiddled her brows.

"He didn't tell Sophia it was me or anything because he likes me as a friend but then the night of Don's party... We shagged. We had sex, Kat! We were drunk but I remember some of it and I remember him telling me before we actually did anything he said he really likes me, Kat. He thinks I'm fit and he said he wanted me." It actually felt good to say it out loud but he knew Kat was disappointed.

"The next day we talked and he said I make him confused but he loves Sophia." He frowned.

Kat was just shaking her and slapped Zayn upside the head “Why don‘t you think of the consequences? Haven’t you learned from Louis’s mistakes? Have you learned anything from those two experiences!?” He knew he had this coming, this is why he wasn’t going to tell her. 

“I just can’t believe you did that! Zayn, what you guys did is so dangerous and wrong, he was in a relationship, and you have been crushing on him for the longest time, feelings can get hurt, and I’m guessing yours did.” She wasn’t wrong, about any of that.

“I know… “ he already felt horrible about that conversation and now this, ugh life is just so complex when feelings are involved. 

“Zayn, I’m sorry but what you did just wasn’t good at all, it shouldn’t have happened. Were you guys at least safe?” she sighed out a bit.

He picked his brain a bit trying to remember, oops. 

“No... but I haven’t slept with a guy in a long time, I swear.” He was sure Liam was a clean lad, he didn’t seem like the type to just sleep with anyone.

She shook her head at that “Zayn, you make my head hurt. Not only did you sleep with him but you didn’t have the decency to use a condom.” It’s not entirely his fault they didn’t use protection. 

“It’s not like I can get pregnant, Kat. I’m a guy, and besides he’s really good in bed.” he nodded his head to side and raised his eyebrows.

“Oh my god, please don’t give me details, I don’t want to hear about your drunk sex with him, please.” she complained. 

“I don’t remember much so be lucky.” he chuckled a little at that.

“Ugh, you seriously need to revaluate everything with Liam, especially after what you told me.” she wasn;t wrong.

“Do you have feelings for him?.”

Did he? Or was it just infatuation? Was it just lust? Or was it just the excitement of being with someone again?

“I… I think I do. I’ve fancied him for such a long time because he is amazingly good looking and has a sweet personality and now that I think about it I think I might have actual feelings for him after we snogged that one night.” he was confused. 

“I mean, I noticed after I left his flat that morning I felt so down about him rejecting me for Sophia and saying we’re just mates and then after he said he loves Sophia the morning after we slept together it just tore me apart.” He pretty much has feelings for Liam. 

“Then why don’t you tell him how you feel?” He cant do that! 

“Well Sophia was in the picture… besides he wouldn’t want to be with me anyways, I ruined his relationship. I killed everything that they had and I feel so guilty. I know I wanted them to break up but not because of me.” he seriously felt so horrible about the whole damn thing.

“Zayn, it was both of your faults. He would have turned you down if he didn’t agree. You said you confuse him…um but excuse? He might like you back, babe.” Yeah, he could dream that Liam feels the same. 

He knew Liam only has eyes for Sophia and it’s seriously upsetting.

“You need to have a serious sit down with him, talk everything out.” Zayn knew she wasn’t wrong about that, it was actually logical but he couldn’t endure another one of those conversation, not right now. 

“I can’t… not yet.

“Fine, but you seriously need to figure out your feelings and eventually talk to him, you can’t ignore him forever, Zayn.” she shook her head and moved away from the door. 

“I know, I know.” Just he wanted to ignore him for a little while longer.

“Zayn, have fun tonight with Harry though, clear your head, and when you come back I’m going to help you pack and you’re going back home tomorrow morning.” oh great, getting kicked out.

“Okay, whatever you say.” he really didn’t want to go back home tomorrow. Especially if Liam is not at his work.

“Now I can’t keep Harry waiting, so you can go.” she smiled and patted his shoulder.

He shook his head and with that he was out the door quick.

**•HARRY•**

Harry looked in the mirror and shook his head, he wasn’t feeling so great about himself. No he does not.  
Ever since he has been separated from Louis he just doesn’t feel so hot anymore, like his looks just faded after the heartbreak. 

“Harry? Are you almost done? Zayn will be here any minute, bub.” Gema called from behind the bathroom door. He sighed to himself, he really wasn’t in the mood to drink and actually socialize with anyone. 

“Give me a minute, I’m about to brush my teeth.” not really but he needed an excuse to calm his nerves a bit. 

Gemma has seriously been pestering him about going out and have some fun, which he wasn’t in favor of , of course. He was glad that Zayn swooped in though, at least he could vent to Zayn his feelings. Zayn was there and he hasn’t even really spoken to him since. 

Harry is a mess though, he hasn’t even gotten his hair done in a month, and he surely has lost a bit of weight.

“Zayns here!” she called out and Harry did one last check in the mirror before leaving and going out into the living area. 

“Ready, Hazz? You look great by the way.” Zayn gave a bit of a smile, he seemed a bit off though, He wondered why but he wasn’t about to question him.

He nodded and right as he out on his shoes Gemma crossed her arms “Zayn, make sure he has fun tonight, please. Need something to perk his spirits up.”.

“Oh don’t worry, Gemma. It’s part of our agenda for the night.” he smiled a bit at that. 

“Alright well you two have fun, and please don’t come back in two hours, stay out for at least a couple.” .

Zayn nodded and Harry seriously wanted to tell her to shut up and not tell them what to do, but he couldn’t. She was only doing this to perk his mood up and try to get him be a happier person without Louis, she has good intentions. 

Once they were out in the Zayn’s car, he sat back and relaxed a little, this shouldn’t go so bad, its not like he was going back to his old home. It’s not like he was going to see Louis.

When they were off down the road it was a bit silent, usually Zayn had something to say or himself would have a story to tell. It was quite odd. 

“Where do you want to go tonight? I don’t wanna force you to go anywhere, Harry.”.

“Anywhere is fine.” he really just didn’t want to deal with being in public, especially since he can deal with people asking questions. He was bound to run into somebody that will ask him about his wedding ring gone missing. 

No, he still hasn’t filed for divorce yet, it wasn’t up for discussion either right now. He’s just trying to get over being separated idea. It’s really tough. 

He raised his brows a bit when Zayn pulled into a diner and he glared a bit at him, he did not want to come to this trashy place.

Louis usually comes to this pub, no he did not want to come to this one at all.

“Turn around, and go somewhere else.” he demanded and crossed his arms.

“Um…okay? Something wrong with this place?” he fiddled his brows and he pulled back into traffic.

“I just don’t like that pub, and besides he might be there tonight.” he really just doesn’t want to run into Louis, especially if he has some girl on his arm. It would ruin his already sadden mood.

“Fine, and yeah last thing we need is for him to chat you up, and me to give him a bloody nose again.” he shook his head at that. 

“Zayn… you can’t just keep fighting him, it doesn’t solve anything. Besides he’s not going to learn a lesson no matter what anyways.” he loves Zayn and all but fighting just doesn’t resolve anything, especially when the authorities are involved from assault

“I‘m just trying to protect you, I just don‘t want to see you get sucked back in, and go through the same bull shit. You don’t deserve that, Hazz.” he soon found a rather decent tavern & grill , one they hadn’t been to before.

“Now come on, lets go inside and just sit down, have a drink, order some food, and talk.” he seriously didn’t want to do any of this. Gemma wont let him back until he comes back with a better mood, so he might as well suck it up and at least try to enjoy the night.

They both headed inside and once they were seated at a booth and ordered their drinks and food, it was pretty silent. 

“Harry, how’re you feeling?” well it’s a start. 

“I’m fine, not to hungry though.” Zayn made a face and kind of glared at him. 

“Don’t lie to me, Harry. You’re not fine. You haven’t gotten your haircut in a month, you aren’t wearing your usual cologne, you aren’t dressed to the nines as usual when we go out, and you haven’t really spoken much.” Zayn wasn’t wrong, he actually feels really miserable. 

“Just tell me how you’re really feeling, so I can figure out a way to cheer you up.”.

“I just… it’s hard to explain, Zayn. It is.” he relaxed his shoulders a bit and relaxed back into the cushioned seat.

“Harry… I know its going to be hard to talk about Louis and your feelings, but Gemma is worried about you, your mum is worried about, I’m worried about you. You need to let out what’s in your head before you go mental.” Zayn is actually right, he should just express himself and tell everyone what’s going on, but he just didn’t want to right now. He didn’t wanna think of his failed marriage and his broken heart. 

“I know, I know. It’s just hard ya know? Remember when Ashton broke up with you unexpectedly because he met another guy online, remember how you felt? basically you were a recluse for a year, so you have to understand how I’m feeling. Just my situation is 100 times more worse.” he knew he was gonna get shit for that but Zayn should understand.

“Harry… that’s different.” He knew Zayn didn’t like to talk about Ashton but its been five years, and besides it was just a comparison anyways.

“I know but I’m just saying I know you know what its like not wanting to deal with the world after a heart break. You do the same thing with Liam when Sophia is around.” Zayn looked down and bit his lip and Harry quirked his brow a bit, odd. Usually he would defend himself and his actions when it came to the lad. 

“What’s wrong? You seriously usually jump in and defend yourself when I bring him up.” he was glad the subject was changing for now.  
Zayn kept quiet a bit and once their food was placed in front of them, he took a drink and Harry just shook his head. 

“Please don’t tell me you’re in another slump, I swear you go into one of those once a month.” he sighed a bit.

“Harry… I have to tell you something.” he said quietly.

“I’m listening, go on.” this was bound to be good, as usual. He was sure Liam had Sophia stay the night and Zayn witnessed Liam slap her bum or Sophia had a love bite on her collar bones. Something along those lines. 

“I slept with Liam.” Zayn dropped in on him and looked him in the eyes.

“What?” he couldn’t believe this… Zayn must be smoking something. 

“At Kats party we had a bit too much to drink like we did at the club but this time he came onto me and well we ended up in bed at Dons house, long story short we shagged and he said he really likes me but he loves Sophia, and now they’re broken up. I haven’t been home in a month, and I’ve been ignoring him.” this was a lot to take in, it nearly hurt Harrys head. 

“Give me a minute to process everything you just said.” he blinked a bit.

“So you and Liam shagged and snogged, he sort of fancies you and you obviously fancy him. He’s in love with Sophia but he broke up with her. He cheated on her twice with you, and he still considers you a friend. Whoa, your situation is all sorts of messed up.” he shook his head.

He felt bad for Zayn, he really did. He knew how far gone Zayn is for Liam… but this was bad, real bad. Zayn could rotationally develop feelings for Liam, especially after sleeping with him, oh god. He can’t deal with his own heartbreak and he surely can’t deal with a heart broken Zayn. He’s been through that before and its so exhausting. 

“Don’t remind me… “ he groaned a bit and Harry just shook his head and took a sip of his drink.

“You haven’t been home in a month? Why?” Zayn gave him a look and yup, he figured. Liam.

“Kat’s making me go home tomorrow, she insists setting me up on a date to get over this situation but I don’t want to go on any dates, I’ve told her hundreds of times I don’t want to be set up.” Zayn just played with his food a bit.

“Maybe you should consider it. I mean its been five years, Zayn. Liam obviously isn’t worth it because hello? He cheated on Sophia, and besides you might meet the real man of your dreams soon, it could be that guy she setting you up with.” he shrugged his shoulders.

“Don’t say that. Me and Liam are soul mates, Harry. We click, there is a spark and I know it.” Zayn and his deluded thoughts. 

“Fine, but at least give the date a try, when is she setting you up?” Zayn just shrugged at that.

“Hopefully its soon, maybe you might end up liking him, and actually find him attractive this time.” He wasn’t so sure because it’s Zayn, but he needs to like move on. 

“That’s if, it’s probably not likely though.” he shrugged his shoulders.

“That’s if he can put up with your obsession with the mirror and talking about your own problems.” Harry smirked a little, well at least this little conversation did perk up his mood just a bit.

“Oh hush it., Haz.” he rolled his eyes. 

“Anyways, Harry… I know you’re staying with Gemma, but the offer is still on the table to be my roommate” wow, change in subject much. 

“Zayn… I don’t want to intrude and I surely don’t want you to feel like you have to offer me a place to live. I have some money that Louis had for me in an account if I ever needed it.” he hasn’t touched it yet, obviously. 

“You’re not intruding on anything, you’re my best mate and I would do anything to help you out. I have a spare room, and its getting used for storage. I could use some company.” Harry thought about it for a minute, it would be nice to stay somewhere where you can’t get nagged and told what to do. He loves Gemma and everything but she’s just so damn pushy sometimes. 

“I’ll think about it. Just if I do and you end up dating, please keep the sex and noises to a minimum.” he smiled a little, finally a smile! 

“I can’t promise anything.” Zayn winked and chuckled a little. At least both boys’s moods perked up. 

They sat at their spot for a little while longer talking Zayn’s Job and Harry looking for a job until they decided to split the bill and ended up back in Zayns car.

“Well it’s been two hours, Gemma said not to drop you off yet. So want to just go for a drive? I don’t have work tomorrow so I can stay up a bit later then usual.” Harry just nodded, sounded relaxing kind of.

Right when they were about to back out of the parking spot, Louis’s car is parked beside them and Harry nearly froze, he ducked down into his seat and hoped Louis didn’t see him.

“Are bloody kidding me? Why is he here?” Zayn shook his head as he watched as Louis get out alone and knock on Harry’s side on window. 

Zayn was hesitant but rolled down the window, awesome. Harry was going to be in a sour mood now.

Harry sat back in his seat and didn’t dare to make eye contact with his husband.

“Harry….” Harry bit his lip and looked down to his lap. 

“I didn’t expect to see you with Zayn… um hi Zayn.” he waved and Zayn shot daggers his way with his eyes.

“I’m just picking up dinner from here, I swear I didn’t know you guys were here…” he defended himself and Zayn just rolled his eyes.

“Well then, don’t want to have a cold dinner, you can go now.” Zayn snapped.

“Can I talk to Harry? Harry can we please have a chat?” Harry could feel Louis’s blue eyes on him. 

“No, you can leave.” Zayn spoke for him.

“Zayn, but out. Harry can we please talk, I miss you.” Harry shook his head at that, he just couldn’t do a conversation with him.

“Babe… just give me a chance.” That was it, Harry was done with this.  
“You already had your chance! I’ve given you many chances to talk to me, it’s over Louis. I don’t want to talk to you. I don’t. Just leave me alone, you already done enough as it is.” he made the mistake of looking up and looking him in the eyes. 

The hurt was coursing back through him and he wanted to burst into tears, he really does miss Louis. He just wonders if Louis is only wanting to chat him up to guilt trip him back into coming back home and then going out and messing around again, as if it were some game to him. 

Louis frowned a bit “Harry.. Please just hear me out.” with that Zayn rolled the window shut on him and shook his head. When Louis backed away and just watched them go, Zayn was not letting Louis ruin Harry’s mood anymore then he has. 

“Are you okay, Haz?” Harry just bit his lip and just kept to himself. No he was not fine. 

He was upset. Really upset.

Zayn was quiet though as they drove around town, Harry just kept thinking about Louis.

He kept thinking about his blue eyes and how they used to be so sincere about his feelings and how trustworthy they used to be. It made his heart shatter over and over. He needed to get Louis out of his head.

When Zayn eventually dropped Harry off, he was greeted at the door with a smile from Gemma and her eating a bowl of popcorn. 

“Have fun?” she smiled a bit and he just shook his head and walked passed her, slamming his bedroom door behind him.

He knew she was bound to be suspicious and wants answers, but he didn’t want to talk about it, he wanted to be alone. 

“Harry? What’s wrong? Did you and Zayn get into a argument?” she knocked on his door.

“Go away, I want to be alone. Please.’ He sat down on the bed and stripped off his shoes and jacket as he laid back and just took a moment to breathe.

“Harry… did something happen?” he bit his tongue and just kept silent, she’s smart. She will figure it out. 

“Fine, if you’re not going to tell me then I’m going to bed, and I expect you tell me tomorrow over breakfast. In which you will eat. “ he rolled his eyes, Gemam was just looking out for him but he just feels ganged up on to be honest. 

With that he was left alone to sulk in silence, perfect. 

**•ZAYN•**

When he got back to Kats he was surprised with Liam’s car in her driveway, nope. Not happening. 

He was about to do a U turn and find himself a hotel until he realized that he was strapped for cash and well Kat told him he was packing up his things tonight and going home tomorrow.

He pulled up next to Liams car and looked up into the rearview mirror and sighed to himself, great.

He hasn’t really shaved, the stubble was now more filled in, and his hair was limp. His quiff was a bit grown out, and yeah… he was truly in a slump.  
He wondered what Kat’s plan is, she obviously told Liam that he was over here, and he knows she’s going to want him to talk to him about his feelings, and ugh.

He stepped out of his car and slowly made his way inside and took off his boots and just as he walked out into the living area there sat Liam in a chair looking a bit nervous. He was in his lounge wear with that silly snapback and Zayn thought he looked so frigging gorgeous as usual. No this was not the time to drool over him. No, bad Zayn.

Kat came walking out and pointed to the sofa “Sit, now.” she crossed her arms, this is going to painful. Obviously he was going to sit close by Liam because the way she has her sofa set up… torture. Pure torture. 

“Hey, Zayn.” Liam gave a small smile and a wave, Zayn just nodded a bit with a wave.

“Okay, you two need to have a serious talk about what’s going on. Liam you need to clear the air with Zayn about what it is you want and Zayn you need to tell Liam how you feel.” she stressed and stared at them both. 

Obviously she talked to Liam about what he told her, so Liam knows he told Kat. Great, he probably hates him now. 

“I just need you two to talk this out, figure whatever this is between you two out, so I can live in peace without having to baby sit you, Zayn.’ she fiddled her brows.

“Now, talk. I’m going to go in my room and talk to Don, I’m giving you two an hour.” Liam just nodded and oh god, Zayn felt like throwing up. He really did. 

Liam can’t know anything about his feelings or infatuation! 

Oh god, oh god he felt like he was going to pass out. 

When Kat left the room he felt like he was going to have a heart attack, especially when Liam turned to him and looked at his with his cute, adorable brown eyes. Ugh.

“Zayn… Kat called me over here, she told me that she knows, and you told her everything.” oh great, Liam probably is pissed off at him. 

“Liam… I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to tell her, she wouldn’t let me go unless I told her what’s going on.” he sighed out a bit and just fiddled with his thumbs. 

“Zayn.” Liam sat back in his spot and propped his leg up on his other and gave a smile.

“Its fine, its better to talk about what’s in your head then to let it sit there and drive you insane. I talked to Niall about what happened and he told me we should actually talk, which Kat had the best idea and called me up. So here I am, ready to just talk about this.” he wasn’t ready! This conversation shouldn’t be happening!

“I feel so guilty, I ruined your relationship, I didn’t mean to at all, I didn’t mean to be an idiot.” Zayn groaned, he was watching what he was saying right now. Just in case he slips up and tells Liam his true feelings, now is not the time. 

“Zayn, I’ve said this a lot already, this is both of our faults. Not yours, not mine, both. You didn’t ruin anything, I’m the one who ruined that relationship. She didn’t trust me anymore, and she definitely didn’t deserve that.” Liam ran his fingers through his hair, despite the current situation he looked hot when he does that.

“Liam I just feel so guilty about it all, you love her, and what we did wasn’t suppose to happen. It’s been such a long time since I last slept with a guy, and besides we learned our lesson the first time. We shouldn’t drink around each other.’ Liam just nodded to that last part, they should not!

“Don’t feel so guilty about it though, I may be still a bit upset over my past relationship but that doesn’t mean I’m upset with you at all, actually I’m kind of happy where I’m at.” he nodded. 

“But I will say one thing though, I’m utterly confused about you, Zayn.” Zayn’s eyes kind of got wide, what did he mean? does he really like him? Or was it just drunk talk?

“What do you mean?” 

Liam had a bit of a blush going across his cheek and looked down. “I mean uh… uh.” Zayn kind of smiled just a little, Liam was having a bit of trouble and it was rather cute to be honest.

“I like you Zayn, I just don’t know if its platonic or something more… “ well, Zayn didn’t know weather to have a party in his head or a funeral for his feelings.

“One minute I think we are just two cool cats getting along and then the next thing, all I think about is kissing you.”. well that wasn’t expected…at all.

“You literally mess my head up, ever since that day we first drunk snogged. I don’t know what it is, but you keep drawing me back in every single time.” Zayn couldn’t believe his ears!

“I’ve never cheated on anyone in my life and I may flirt when I drink around a fit person but not once go as far as kiss them, something about you draws me in.” oh god, Zayn was having heart palpitations. 

“I know I sound kind of weird just telling you what’s going on in my head, but I just needed to let it out to you, tell you what’s on my behalf.”

Zayn was just speechless.

Liam stopped talking and his cheeks were a bright pinkish red color and he looks so adorably cute right now.

It took Zayn a good minute before he could even word what he wants to say to the lad. He just hopes he doesn’t say to much.

“Liam… you don’t sound weird. At all, really.” he scratched the nape of hi neck as Liam cocked a brow. 

“I fancy you, a lot.” well there it is. Cats out of the bag now. Zayn has no filter right now and he didn’t mean for it to slip. Curse him and his tongue!

Liam looked a bit shocked and Zayn just bit his tongue and looked down, oh god. He shouldn’t have admitted that!!

It was pure silence in the room and it was terrifying, really terrifying. 

He felt like his heart was about to give out at any moment because of the silence. It wasn’t even an hour into the conversation and he really wanted Kat to come back in and break the damn silence. 

“Zayn…” No he couldn’t look up, no he could not. He just admitted he fancied him and he couldn’t bare the face of rejection. 

“I fancy you as well.”  
Zayn’s head shot up “What?’ he was almost speechless. 

“I thought about it for a moment and realized that maybe I do like you, like you a lot. You’re obviously really good looking, and you make me a bit nervous sometimes. I can’t stop thinking about you after that day we you know…ended up in bed together. I’m just confused on what I want and to be honest I lied about only having bit of a crush on you when I first met you…I’ve actually always had bit of an infatuation with you.” Oh my god!

“I just don’t want to rush into a new relationship is all…that’s the thing. But I don’t know what to do.” well Zayn was crushed, yet again.

Zayn sighed to himself and shook his head. 

He hadn’t realized that Liam had suddenly moved to sit next to him put his hand on Zayns. He nearly was frozen in his spot.

“Zayn… give me time. See people while I figure out what’s best for me. I like you and I don’t want to scare you off or give off that I don’t. like you like that. I need time to figure out what I want from you, if its just a friendship or a relationship.” well this was just confusing. First Liam says he likes Zayn a lot and then he says he likes him as friend, ugh mixed signals yet again.

He feels like he just got dumped even though they never dated, strange relationship between the two. 

“Okay, I will.” he sighed to himself as he looked down to his hand that Liam was holding, his hand were so… warm and their fingers fit into place. Why must Liam be so confusing? Ugh. 

Zayn’s eyes went wide and his heart almost gave out when Liam had leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his lips, ugh he was in heaven. 

He closed his eyes and took it all in, a sober kiss. There was definitely a spark! 

He kissed him back with ease, their lips molded perfectly together, and Liam’s lips were so soft and just wonderful. 

When Liam pulled away he almost pouted but caught him when Liam moved to stand up and stretch out.

“Just needed to see if its worth it… yeah it is,” he smiled and Zayn was blushing so bad right now.

“Zayn, come back to your flat tomorrow, I miss seeing you around.” Zayn was still pretty stunned about this whole thing. He couldn’t believe this. 

“Kat’s making me go home tomorrow, so your wish is granted.” he smiled a little, well at least Zayn can face Liam now. 

“Good. But I have to get going because I have work tomorrow, early. But one more thing before I go…” Liam walked over and leaned down and planted another kiss on Zayn’s lips, of course it caught him by surprise!

Zayn kissed him back and Liam pulled away a little and smiled “Couldn’t help myself, but this is the last time for now.” he smiled a little before he walked away and was out the front door.

What seriously just happened? He was confused, happy, upset, and has butterflies all at once. Liam will be the death of him.

He leaned back into his seat and was grinning like an idiot. He finally got to feel what its like to kiss Liam when he’s sober! It’s so wonderful! 

He’s just not going to tell anyone what happened, he’s going to keep those details to himself for now. 

He eventually got up and knocked on Kats door “Liam left, we’re fine, going back home tomorrow, so be happy.” he called into her room.

The door swung open and Kat smiled a bit. “Good! Now lets go pack your things , did he leave?” Zayn nodded and they went into Kat’s guest room and packed up. 

“I’m glad you two cleared the air, I just couldn’t take this much longer.” she began sorting and folding clothes into piles. 

“Yeah, me too. We just agreed to not drink around each other again and he made me feel a lot better about not feeling guilty.” he fibbed but whatever.

“Well that’s good, now I can set you up on a date with Don’s friend soon.” she smiled and Zayn rolled his eyes. Way to kill his mood.

“Whatever, Kat, just pack.”. He wasn’t about to argue with her about that.

With that they packed the rest of the night, Zayn was actually kind of excited to go back home tomorrow… for certain reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Ziam is possible in the future. ;)
> 
> Larry could be possible, stay tuned for that ;)
> 
> Also please don't mind the mistakes with grammar and spelling, slowly fixing them by each chapter. I'm using mostly mobile and I hop on my computer every now and again. 
> 
> Chapters 1-4 are mostly fixed but I'm gonna recheck them this weekend along with 5-10 I just gotta have the time.


	12. Twelve.

**•ZAYN•  
**  
Zayn had his hand resting against Liam's bare stomach and his head tucked into the lads shoulder, cuddling of course.

Liam is just so warm, strong, and he literally wanted to do this all day long. He could only wish for now of course.

Zayn had spent the night in Liam's flat, they didn't do anything, no. They just cuddled and Liam asked him to stay over and yup, he woke up next to Liam, both shirtless, and Liam having his arm around Zayn’s shoulder still sound asleep. Looking sexy as usual.

They may have agreed on seeing people while Liam sorts out what he wants but that didn't mean they couldn't still be close and have a bit of fun, well Liam made the suggestion of Zayn seeing people.

Zayn never thought in a million years he would be all cuddled up to the guy he has been crushing on for five years. Never.

He sighed to himself, he knew this was going to come to an end because well, he had to clean out his spare bedroom for Harry tonight, thankfully Liam agreed to help. 

Convenient as well since they both had the day off today.

He pulled his head back a little to admire Liam as he slept, he wished he could wake up to that face every morning. He looked not only just sexy but also so peaceful. 

Ugh, Zayn was literally in heaven.

He moved his head back and rested his forehead against the lad’s shoulder, closing his eyes, and relaxing a bit. He was soaking it all in.

They had been cuddling and kissing for the past few weeks often and Zayn is all for it despite them not being a couple. He respects Liam and his decision until then anyways.

No one knows about them though, they are keeping it on the low for now.

Kat hasn't pestered him about the whole date thing yet since she was busy with things, thankfully. He really just didn’t wanna see other people, he only wanted to see Liam. 

He hadn't realized that he had fallen back asleep until he woke up and Liam had his arms wrapped around his slender waist and he was pulled close against the lad’s chest.

His eyes shot open and the first thing he saw was Liam's chest hair and he kind of grinned a little and placed a delicate a kiss against his chest.

"Well good morning to you, Zaynie." Liam's voice was all raspy and he sounded really good, ugh!

"Morning." He yawned a bit and pulled his head back to look up at the handsome lad and gave a bit of a smile.

"Even in the morning you still look amazing, how do you do it? Teach me your ways." Liam made a pouty lip before pressing a kiss to Zayn's lips.

Yeah... So they kiss on a regular basis. 

Zayn kissed him back and yup, this was what he loved the most about the mornings now a days when he spent them with Liam.

"Thanks, Li. I look horrendous though, but I guess I can take a compliment because it came from you, love." He smiled a little.

"Horrendous? Load of bull, babe. You're absolutely gorgeous all the time." Okay that made him blush a bit.

"Awe, your blushing." Liam thought it was good to pinch his cheek with that crinkly eyed smile until Zayn swatted his hand away.

"Shush." He smiled a bit and slightly hid his face into his pillow.

Liam pulled away and moved to lay on his side and faced Zayn, and of course Zayn pouted a bit.

Damn it. He was so warm and he wanted to be kept in his arms!

"Oh don't you start pouting now... You're going to make me not want to get out bed at all at this rate." Liam leaned back over and kissed his again. 

Zayn smiled against his lips and brought his hand up and gently caressed his scruffy cheek. 

"Maybe that's my plan." He murmured against his lips.

"Evil. Just evil." Liam smirked and kissed him again so softly before he pulled away and laid back into his pillow.

"Not evil just a bit greedy." Zayn smiled a little and pulled the blanket up and bit more and just looked at the hunk beside him.

"I don't mind though, I like needy and greedy." Liam turned his head and of course he winked and did his cute crinkly eyed smile.

Damn him.

"Oh really?" Zayn raised his brows and smirked a bit.

"Well duh, shows me you're interested and I don't mind to having someone like yourself follow me around like you're my shadow." Liam gave a bit of a mischievous smile.

"You're seriously just too much, Li. Jesus." He chuckled a little and moved to get a little more comfortable.

It was then Liam moved to hover over Zayn, and bracing his arms into the mattress beside each side of him.

"Need something?" Zayn winked a bit and brought a hand up and placed it on his cheek.

"Nothing... Just wanted to make it easier." Zayn raised a brow at that, what did he mean?

"As in?" What's his plan?

Liam shook his head and leaned down and kissed him sweetly. Zayn kissed him back with ease, his hand was placed on Liam's scruffy cheek and stayed put.

Liam is such a damn good kisser, the best of the best out of all the guys he has been with.

Zayn was enjoying this, the way their lips moved and molded perfectly together, and when Liam tongue shoved his way into Zayn mouth made him shiver.

Liam knows what he's doing with his tongue and Zayn could definitely live with this.

Their tongues were massaging against each other slowly and Zayn's hand that was resting on his cheek went up and ran his fingers through his Liam's hair.

Ugh his hair! It's so soft and luscious and Zayn couldn't get enough of it. His other hand was conveniently placed at the bottom of Liam's back where his dimples were and yeah, Zayn was definitely in heaven.

Zayn was definitely thirsty for more as the kiss was getting more sensual and with that Zayn pulled his tongue away and sucked on Liam's tongue in the process.

Okay, so maybe that was a bit of a risky move but he got a positive response. One of Liam's hands moved to play with his hair.

He normally would become a monster if someone touched his hair but Liam is obviously an exception.

He pulled back into the pillow a little before he leaned back in and bit and sucked on Liam's bottom lip and yeah he could feel something hard against his lower region. Yup.

Liam was definitely in the mood. 

Liam took Zayn back into a snog of course, it was pretty damn hot, Zayn kept his hands in place, and Liam was fully into the kiss. As if it was goanna be the last kiss they share.

When Liam moved to kiss down Zayn's jaw line and to his neck, Zayn tilted his head to side and gasped a little. It felt so damn good.

No they haven't had any sexual relations at all, just the cuddle and kisses, this was new and Zayn was loving it. 

He gently dug his nails into his back as the lad kissed and sucked on his neck, and he was sure their was bound to be a love bite or two. He would definitely have to cover those babies up with makeup.

Arched his back a little as Liam kissed down his neck and up it again. He wasn't missing any bit of Zayn's skin that was for sure. He wasn’t about to complain either at that.

He moaned so softly and yeah, Liam pressed his lower half into Zayn's and yup, that was the end. Zayn was definitely horny now.

Curse Liam.

He felt nipping at his skin and he shuttered a little until Liam pulled away and their lips reconnected.

They snogged for a little bit and Eventually Liam pulled away and bit his lip. So sexy!

"I'm not making you uncomfortable... Am I?" It was sweet that Liam wanted to make sure he was okay but damn it he wanted to just keep kissing him.

"Not at all... quite the opposite. Really." Liam smiled and shook his head before he kissed him again, well Liam shoved his tongue back in Zayn's mouth and he was all for it!

Zayn was seriously feeling so good, so hot, and so aroused. He was feeling so many emotions all at once, he could never go an hour without someone’s wandering hand during a proper snog session but it was different with Liam. Liam would ask if it's okay and not assume he wants it like his past experiences.

Zayn moved his hands so they were on Liam's chest and he pushed him away and onto his back beside him. He moved so he was on top of him, straddling and he leaned down and kissed his on the lips yet again.

He wanted to have some control and he definitely is curious as to where Liam was going to place his hands.

Zayn had his bum right on Liam's hard on through the lad’s sleep pants and Jesus, he was literally hard as rock.

He decided being naughty a bit sounded kind of fun so during mid snog so he lightly rubbed his bum against it and yeah, he could feel Liam press up against his bum.

Zayn pulled his face back a little and looked down at the lad.

"You're so hot, like seriously." He bent down and pressed a kiss to the crook of his neck.

"Lies, you're the one that's hot." Liam groaned out.

Zayn breathed against the bare skin and grinned against it, never has he ever thought he would be full on snogging Liam shirtless in bed.

He jumped a little when he felt a hands on his bum.

"Zayn... the things you do to me, I swear." Zayn smirked against Liam's neck before pulling his head back and pressing a kiss throat.

He pulled back yet again and smiled a bit. "I hope they're good things." He winked as he pressed his bum hard against Liam's full on erection.

When the lad groaned beneath and he felt his bum being squeezed he seriously was ready to get wrecked. Their was no denying it. Nope.

"Zayn, we seriously need to get up and eat a proper breakfast but my brain says otherwise and stay in bed." Bed, he wanted to stay in bed but damn the time line.

"I have to agree with you on that, Li." He was caught off guard when he was pulled back down for a kiss, of course he caught back on and kissed him back with ease.

Their tongues massaged against each other again and Zayn was teasingly rubbing his bum against Liam's lap.

He pouted a bit when Liam had pulled away from the kiss for a brief second.

"God, you're going to make me ruin my boxers at this rate." He groaned and Zayn just smirked a bit.

He felt the lonely hand on his ass squeeze a bit. Jesus, Liam.

"Sorry actually no not sorry." He winked and pressed his bum down more and Liam groaned a bit.

"Seriously, one more movement like that and I'm spent, love." Zayn bit his lip at that, Liam is just so damn sexy!

"I wouldn't be opposed to see your face when you do." Liam just shook his head at that.

"Yeah, but that means I would have to change and I don't want to get out of bed yet." He pouted a bit and Zayn just shook his head at that.

"But then again your bum feels pretty nice and I don't want you to move at all." Zayn smiled down at the lad and shook his head.

"My bum is too flat so I don't know why you're so fascinated with it." Zayn shook his head at that, he didn't understand Liam's liking towards his bum at all.

"No, it's perfect, actually. I happen to like it a lot, and besides its cute." Liam pinched his bum and a bit at that with a smile and Zayn furrowed his brows a bit and shook his head.

"Not as cute as your bum." Liam shook his head and placed a gentle kiss against Zayn's chin.

"I may have a decent body but yours is beyond average, and besides your hair and face are literally to die for." Liam smiled.

Was he trying to kill Zayn with compliments?

"My hair? Do you have a hair fetish I don't know about?" He teased a bit and rested his head against Liam chest.

"No, I don't think I do. Your hair is always on point and I've literally never seen a bad hair day on you out of the past five years." Well okay now he was just kissing his ass, but he doesn't mind.

"Thanks, Li. I've always loved your hair, even though when I first met had you had a too short Mohawk, wasn't my favorite but I've always thought you were handsome." So that was the only thing he didn't entirely like but he still liked it but not as much as usual.

"Oh don't worry about that making a comeback! My ex persuaded me into cutting all my long locks off and yeah terrible hairstyle." He shook his head at that.

Zayn shot his head up and looked him in the eyes.

"You with long hair? I need proof in pictures for that!" He was curious now, he wanted to know what he looked like with long hair!

"Well I'll show you when you decide to move, Zaynie. Just wanting you know it's not a pretty sight. Hair was pretty wild." Zayn smiled a bit.

He moved off of the lad and good thing his horniness died down, sex before being a couple was a bad idea. Dangerous in fact.

"You're going to make me get out bed to show you pictures of my hair? " he chuckled a little before they both got out of bed and Zayn slipped back on his shirt since it was a bit too chilly.

"I'm curious now! You have to show me." He grinned and he watched a Liam slipped on a shirt... damn.  
He shook the thought of ripping that shirt off away and followed Liam into the lads living area and sat down on the sofa.

It was only 10 in the morning so they had a bit until they would have to go to his place and clear out the room. He watched as the lad leaved the room and that was his queue to quickly fix his hair before the lad comes back.

"Alright so... Don't laugh but my hair was definitely atrocious and a curly mess when I didn't straighten it." Liam bit his lip and sat down next to Zayn and showed him the pictures.

Zayn skimmed through them, he never knew Liam could look so cute with long hair! Well Liam always looks cute with the hairstyles he's went through of course.

"I like you with straight hair, it was so cute on you." He grinned a bit and Liam was kind of blushing.

"That's when I was into the swoopy long hair, it would just look down right odd if I grow my hair out and do that style again." He shook his head.

"Curly hair looks good as well but I happen to like your currently hairstyle a lot. Suits you." He smiled a bit and handed him back the pictures.

"You know... it would be quite interesting to see you with long hair." Zayn shook his head and yeah that wasn't happening.

He thinks he looks bad with long hair even though he actually looks absolutely gorgeous with it. I had long hair at 18 but chopped it off, my ex boyfriend hated my long hair and besides Ilooked pretty bad." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Nonsense. Even if you shave all your hair off you'd still look gorgeous. Don't talk such shit, babe.” Liam smiled and shook his head.

"You're too sweet, I sear." Zayn smiled a bit and looked over his shoulder to the clock. Damn the time was flying by way too damn fast.

"Well would like me to cook you a proper breakfast? You know before we go across the hall and clean out your room for Harry?" He was definitely not passing this up!

Liam hasn't ever made him food before they always just ordered out or Zayn would just leave before Liam was out of bed so this was a bit new and to be honest he was curious to know if he was decent. In the kitchen.

"Sure, yeah. What's on the menu?" He smiled a little when he looked back at him.

"Up for some flapjacks? I'm not going to whip up a whole buffet of food since it's just the two of us." He smiled a bit and Zayn nodded to that.

"Sounds good. Plain though, not really in the mood for other flavors." Liam nodded and leaned over and gently pecked Zayn on the lips.

Damn. They really shouldn't kiss so much especially since they aren't an item, this was going to end so badly but he doesn't give a damn right now.

He was in his glory.

He kissed him back before he could stand and with that he watched Liam walk off into the kitchen. He sighed to himself, thinking about the future, and how he could potentially be in a relationship with the lad.

He can hope but he isn't so sure though but he hopes for the best.

As Liam was cooking at skimmed through his phone and yeah, he missed a few phone calls but whatever they weren't important anyways.

"Zaynie, can you come out here for a second?" He was on his feet and went into the kitchen "Yes?" He leaned against the countertop.

"Could you get out two plates, syrup, butter, and silverware? The silverware is next to the fridge and plates are above next to the fridge he nodded and did just that.

Liam is so very much organized and he has a bit of a theme for his kitchen ware. It's all white ceramic and his eating utensils were silver.

They seemed quite expensive! The boy has taste that's for sure.

"Thanks, love." Zayn went and sat down at the table and just watched the male prepare their plates.

Damn him for looking good in the kitchen. When Liam set his plate and fork down in front of him, he loaded up on syrup and dug right in.

It wasn't long before Liam was sitting beside him enjoying their simple breakfast, and it was fairly quiet. Not that he minded of course.

"So what's the verdict? Am I half way decent cook?" Zayn nodded.

"Yeah, tastes fine. Even though it's pretty simple." He chuckled a little. Liam smiled and shook his head.

As they finished up breakfast and Zayn helped Liam clean up a bit, they went and got dressed, well on his clothes from last night, he would just change when he goes back to his flat.

As Liam went and used the bathroom, Zayn looked into Liam's oversized mirror behind his bedroom door and groaned a bit.

He looked like he rolled out of bed and his hair was all over the place, sticking out, and the fringe mashed against his forehead.

Yup, there was a few love bites on his neck but he was going to cover them up. He has makeup for these reasons even though Liam is the only one that has given him some in a long time.

He put his fingers up to them and smiled a little, this was all setting in, this was his reality, and he is so happy about it.

He sighed to himself and when he looked down, arms went around his waist, and a kiss was placed against his neck.

"You look fine, you always do" okay Liam is just too damn sweet. Sophia was such a lucky girl! He can't even imagine what he's like when your in relationship with him!

"You're way too damn sweet, I look like a train wreck." Liam just shook his head before he pulled away and went over and spritzed on some cologne.

“If you say so, but I think otherwise,” Liam was going to kill him with his sweetness.

Zayn went and slipped on his boot and not even a second in Liam grabbed his keys and watched him out on his boots.

"It's should only take an hour, especially since you offered to help me." Liam smiled a bit.

"Of course I offered, don't want you to hurt yourself." He teased and Zayn rolled his eyes at that.

"Just after I help you, I gotta go see my mum to help her around the yard before winter comes." Zayn nodded, he was going to clean when Liam leaves anyways. Might as well clean up since Harry was moving in.

“That’s fine, I actually got get my flat tidied up a bit before Harry comes over, haven’t had the chance because someone likes to be around me 24/7.” he smiled a little.

“Well can’t help who I fancy.” he winked before they left to go across the hall, and once inside he led Liam to his spare room and Liam’s eyes went wide.

“I thought I had a lot of clothes and shoes, boy was I wrong.” he shook his head at that. “Do you not recycle outfits?” he fiddled his brows as he stepped inside and looked through the piles of clothing, boots, and random junk.

“I do… just if I see something I like I buy it, I like tobe prepared, Li.” he smiled a bit as he went in and helped him start sorting.

“I bet your closet is like filled to the top and these are the rejects.” he chuckled and Zayn just shook his head.

They had spent the next two hour cleaning the room and getting it to perfection, Zayn had to basically make a pile of clothes that he would give to charity, thanks to Liams suggestion.

When they eventually finished up and Zayn was putting the last shoe in a box, Liam wrapped his arms around Zayns waist from behind and pulled him close, and pressing a kiss to his shoulder.

“I believe we’re done, and honestly I don’t want to leave but I got to help my mum.” Zayn honestly did not want him to leave either but Harry was going to be here and they were keeping whatever this is on the down low until Liam makes up his mind.

“Too soon for my liking.” he pouted a little before he turned around in Liams embrace and pecked his lips in a quick.

“I know, but you’ll see me again. Most likely text you of course.” he smiled a bit, Yeah, Liam is pretty clingy and he loves it!

“Can’t get enough of me can you, Payne?” Zayn tilted his head and smiled. “No, nope I can not. You’ve got me hooked.” he winked and pressed a kiss to his lips.

When Liam pulled away and let go of him he sighed a bit, well back to reality. Liam isn’t his boyfriend.

‘Well I should head out, I’ll message you later, love.” he pressed a kiss to Zayn’s lips before he waved and was out the bedroom door and yup, Zayn was alone.

Okay so what they’re doing is not a good idea, someone is bound to have feelings, and Zayn was a likely candidate. He just isn’t properly thinking and neither is Liam.

He sighed to himself, well he supposed he could get cleaned up, get the flat all picked up, and find something to do.

Of course Liam is going to be on his mind, as usual.

He was truly gone for the lad and it’s pretty damn sad.

**•HARRY•**

Harry sat on his bed and looked down at his phone, Louis has left one long voice mail, and ten text messages. No,!Harry hasn’t responded to any of them, he just felt like they weren’t sincere enough.

Louis has been trying to reach out to him lately and too bad because he had his chance, he has had plenty of chances and Harry just didn’t want to talk to him yet. He needs time and space, and he needs Louis to back off and chill.

Don’t get him wrong it’s refreshing to see Louis actually show that he wants him, but it brings him back to the first time and Louis acted the same. He would constantly beg for forgiveness and yeah, Harry fell for it and got engaged to him, believed he was in fact Louis’s one and only.

He looked down at the last message that Louis had sent him four hours ago and he bit his lip.

To: Harry  
From: Louis  
Baby please just talk to me, I really miss you. I never meant to hurt you like that, work has got me stressed, and I don’t mean to be such a dick to you. I love you and I promise I can change. Please babe call me.

He rubbed his eyes and closed his phone, he knew Gemma was nagging him about filing but he just wasn’t ready yet. He needs a job, money, and he wants his own flat before he settles on filing for divorce. It’s not cheap and not an easy process.

“Louis still on your ass?” Gemma asked from the doorway with her arms crossed.

“Yeah..” he nodded and stood to his feet as he made sure his things were packed properly. He was actually quite glad to be moving in with his best mate, he loves Gemma and all but she’s been driving him up the wall!

She’s always butting in and making her own opinions on everything and it’s pretty annoying.

“He’s needs to like give up already. He clearly has other people lined up for his filthy cock, so he can just go with one of them.” She said so bitterly. Yeah… Gemma and Louis are on a very terrible note. In fact Louis is on a bad note with almost all of Harry’s family and friends.

“Gemma, please…” he didn’t want to hear that at all and he really didn’t want to think about it either.

“Harry… why don’t you just block his number?” he shook his head, that wasn’t happening.

“Would you please, stop? I don’t want to talk about him.” it was still a very tough subject. He sighed to himself as he paced around the room a bit.

“Fine, but eventually you got to talk about him, Harry. It’s not good to bottle up everything.” she shook her head. “I just worry about you is all… mum is worried about you, bub. You’re not okay. You’re clearly not yourself at all, and I worry that you’re just going to give up and go back to him because it’s comfort and what you know.” okay so maybe Gemma has a some points but he just really isn’t ready.

“I know, I know.” he mumbled out.

Their was a knock at the door and Gemma was quick to check, thank god!

Living with Louis for the past couple years and not living with his sister in that while had changed his tolerance towards her and his mum, it was just different. He hopes living with Zayn won’t be so bad as long as he doesn’t hear about Liam all day every day. That topic gets boring real fast.

It wasn’t long before Zayn had come in the room and in a way he looked a bit different, something was off that was for sure, but he couldn’t put his finger on it. He just pushed it in the back oh his head and grabbed his bags and slung them around his shoulders.

“Ready, Haz? I spent the last couple hours cleaning out the guest room so you best thank me with a smile when I show you it.”. he snickered.

“Well, that was your choice to spend your time cleaning after yourself, and besides I’m pretty sure it was just clothes anyways.” he shook his head and followed Zayn out to his car and hopped in.

“Can never have too many clothes, Hazz. You should know that you fashionista.” he teased and Harry rolled his eyes.

“You make my head hurt, Zayn.’ he chuckled a little, at least he could be a bit peppy around Zayn, it’s just to easy with his personality and all.

When they arrived to the car park, Zayn helped him with one of the bags as they headed inside and up the stepes. Once they went down the corridor and Zayn’s door, and inside his flat he was led to the guest bedroom.

Harry never really looked in there when he was over and man was it small, but it works. Not like his old master bedroom with a king sized bed, no it was a small room with a twin bed and a tv, at least Zayn gave him a damn a tv.

“I hope it’s alright, my room isn’t much bigger though, but at least you get your own room.” thankful for that, especially if Zayn decided to start up dating.

“Zayn, you know me… I don’t mind the size at all. You know I prefer basic and simple when it comes to rooms.” he went and set his bags down onto the bed and sighed to himself.

This was his reality now, separated from Louis, divorce coming, and rooming with his best mate.

“Bedsides I’m not a size queen unlike you.” he teased and “Excuse me for liking a big dick.” Zayn scoffed and rolled his eyes at that.

“Just pointing out the obvious. Nothing wrong with what you like.” he chuckled a little and shook his head, always fun to poke fun at the lad.

“Whatever, Hazz. I obviously have amazing taste anyways.” oh boy, here we go. He wanted to roll his eyes to the back of his head, Zayn loved to talk about how he has such great taste in guys and in other aspects involving men.

It’s pretty much Liam centric anyways for the past five year and before that it was Ashton and so forth.

“Yeah, okay.” he smiled a little and began to unpack his clothes and shoes, and sorting them out to be neat. Zayn must have wandered off into the kitchen, oh well he guesses he can unpack himself then.

It took him a while but eventually he set the bags in the closet and walked out into the kitchen where Zayn was sitting at his kitchen table drinking a cup of hot cocoa. Typical.

“Did you finish?” he smiled, of course he would ask such a question after not helping. Damn him.

“Yes, thank you for helping me, Zayn” he rolled his eyes and took a seat next to him and sighed a bit.

“What are friends for?” Zayn grinned and sat back into his spot. “Shush it, will ya?” Harry rolled his eyes and rubbed his forehead.

“So… figure out what’s going on with the lad next door? You haven’t really spoken much about him the past few weeks. All you’ve told me is that you two are mates and everything’s fine. I find that hard to believe.” Harry just wasn’t so sure about what Zayn was saying, something just didn’t fit.

“We’re just mates…” we it wasn’t entirely a lie, just he was keeping bits out of the conversation.

“Listen, Zayn. I know it’s hard to realize that he’s not into you like that but there are tons of blokes out there and besides Kat has offered to set ya up on a date. I just want to see you happy again and meet someone worth smiling for.” If only Harry knew.

“I just, ever since Ashton left… you cringe at the word date, and you pick apart the lads Kat sets you up with. I know you have a huge infatuation with Liam but sometimes our crushes don’t like us back.” he reached over and squeezed his shoulder reassuringly.

“I know, Hazz. It’s just tough to get back into dating… “ well that actually wasn’t a lie. Ashton really broke his heart and the thought of a relationship petrified him until he met Liam and that all changed. Somewhat.

“I know, I just don’t want to see you get hurt again is all, you’re my best mate, and you’ve always been there for me.” he smiled a little.

“Thanks, Harry. I know your intentions are always good, but I’m a big boy and can figure out my own love life.” he reassured him.

Harry nodded to that and nearly groaned when he felt his phone buzzing like crazy.

He pulled out his phone and sighed to himself. It was Louis, again.

“Who’s that?” Zayn raised a brows and Harry bit his tongue. He did not need Zayn to call up Louis and tell him off, no need for that . Bad enough that Zayn hurt him.

“Just a number I don’t know.” he pocketed it, he would check his voice mail later. He was positive Louis was bound to leave one as usual.

“Ugh I hate that! Always asking for a certain person, so annoying.” he groaned a bit.

“So… has Louis been bugging you at all?” oh dear god, he just steered away from this!

“Um no, I mean he’s called me a few times and messaged me but I don’t respond, no. He keeps apologizing and wants me back home, he says he misses me.” Zayn just shook his head in disgust.

“He misses having a maid clean up his filth and he misses you at home because he knows you’ll sleep with him.” Harry just shook his head at that.

“Zayn… stop.” he didn’t like to talk like this, even if he thinks worse, but it just didn’t sit right in his stomach at all. He still loves the guy and so that could be the reason why but he isn’t sure. 

“I’m just saying the truth, Haz, He thinks he has you wrapped around his bloody finger but in reality he doesn’t. He doesn’t get you cant treat someone like that and expect them to stay, no it’s stupid.” he ranted and Harry just sat there. It was best to just let him rant instead of butting in and stopping him.

“Just wait till you get your last name back, then you’re officially done with him.” oh man, it would take time to get used to ‘Styles’ again but for now Tomlinson it is of course.  
“That means I’ll have to change everything, get used to it, like I did to Tomlinson.” he sighed a bit.

“Nothing wrong with that, Harry. Better than having his last name and being linked to him. Once your divorce is final you’re free and you can do whatever you want.” Harry just nodded along, not really listening to much he was saying to be honest.

“Anyways since it’s 6 did you want to order in some pizza? I really don’t feel like cooking. I’m sure you’re in no mood to cook either.“ Harry just nodded to that, pizza didn’t sound too bad even though he wasn’t really hungry.

When Zayn got on his phone to order pizza, Harry left the room and went into the spare bedroom, and locked the door behind him. He pulled out his phone and check his voice mail, and yup he was listening to it.

Okay so he kind of wanted to hear Louis’s voice, despite the odds. He doesn’t want to speak to him but he wants to hear his voice, show him that he’s worth it, and actually tries to show real emotions.

But... After listening to the voicemail he kind of changed his mind and was having second opinions, he wants to talk to him but he doesn't.

He put his phone on the night stand and sighed a bit, he was debating on calling him. He knows it’s a terrible idea especially since he’s been so anti-Louis the past month or so, but this is his moment of weakness. 

He bit his lip and tried telling himself its just going to be a huge mistake and he shouldn’t call him, no he should not. Such a tough decision.

What would he even say to him? What would be a proper conversation over the phone without lashing out or crying, would Louis just hang up on him? 

What if he’s with someone? What if he’s calling to tell him that he met someone a few minutes again? Paranoid Harry was back.

He sat there for a few minutes before he grabbed his phone and just looked down at Louis’s contact name and bit his lip, he was debating in his head if it’s proper or not to call him right now.

Maybe he could call him after dinner or maybe tonight before he goes to bed? Maybe it’s too early in the evening?

Okay he settled for later tonight in bed, hopefully this isn’t some mistake either. He was going to let Louis talk because he is having a bit of weakness. 

Hopefully they don’t get into an argument or Louis gives himself a pity party. 

He knows it’s a terrible idea to call his husband up but he did miss him, his voice, and him all together. Even if he didn’t want to admit it. He just doesn’t miss the negative aspects of his marriage and Louis’s infidelity.

“Harry? The pizza will be here soon.” Zayn knocked on his door “Okay, I’ll be out in a minute, Zayn.” yeah, he got to his feet and changed into his lounge wear and let the room to go relax on the sofa with his mate.

“Someone’s ready for bed.” Zayn chuckled a little.

“You try sleeping on that rock at Gemma’s place.” he fiddled his brows and leaned back into his seat. “Besides I just wanted to be comfortable, obviously you don’t pay attention to my attire after 6 on my home nights.” Zayn shook his head. “Since when do you dress down at 6?Even when you lived with Louis you didn’t put on your night clothes until 10.” he shook his head.  
“Someone’s too observant.” Harry rolled his eyes at that “I just want to relax, be comfortable, and besides Zayn I might go to bed early tonight since I had an early morning.” yeah he was up since 4 this morning.

“Same… thanks to cleaning your room.” okay that was a lie but only Zayn knew the truth besides Liam of course. 

"That's your own fault for waiting till the last minute." He shook his head at that. 

"I've been busy with work, so I had my reasons." He rolled his eyes at that. Yeah, but Zayn only work 6 hours a day and that didn't preoccupy his hole day. He clearly either procrastinated or he's been seeing someone. It was most likely procrastinating then dating. Zayn has eyes for Liam and everyone else is in the back so yeah.

"Reminds me I need to find a job. I can't find anything though, might just suck it up and go work with my mum." He just wanted to start saving up, sure he does have an account of money that Louis put up for him but it wasn't something he could live on.

"Just work with your mum, Hazz. You're a really good at baking and I think that's your calling." Harry just shrugged his shoulder and sighed a little, he would keep looking for another week or so before speaking to his mum.

"I'll give it a week and then see. I have enough money to give you for my first month and other bills." Zayn shook his head at that. "Harry, don't worry about this months. It's on me." Well it helped him out but he feels guilty.

"Are you sure? I feel kind of bad not giving you anything at all." He sighed a bit and Zayn shook his head as there was a knock at the door.

Harry watched as Zayn went over and answered the door and after a bit of an exchange with the pizza guy, of course that little flirt was working his magic for a discount, and after his attempt Zayn came and placed it on the table.

They both decided to just use napkins to eat with their pizza, no need to use plates.

"So that pizza guy was cute, I seen you flirting a bit with him." Harry smiled a little at that.

"Well you know me, gotta have the discount." He smirked a bit, good thing the lad is gorgeous and can charm his way to discounts. He's just lucky he has good genes.

"Zayn, you never seize to amaze me when it comes to paying for things." He chuckled a little.

He bit into his slice of pizza, it tasted good, yeah. He just wasn't all that hungry but he figured eating one slice would be enough and he would just eat later. His appetite just wasn't what it used to be, but it's not too alarming.

"Hazz, we should go out tonight, I know you're tired but a drink at the pub sounds nice." Harry just a shook his head at that. "Nah, not tonight. Tomorrow we can, I'm just exhausted Zayn." Zayn just nodded as they are dinner.

Harry soon finished up and he noticed Zayn giving him a look "What?" He wiped his fingers off with a napkin.

"You only ate one slice, usually you eat more." He fiddled his brows. "I had a big lunch. I'll have more later, Zayn." He shook his head and sighed.

"If you say so." He knew Zayn probably didn't believe him but it was whatever, his appetite just wasn't there right now.

After dinner they cleaned up and they decided to watch a movie tonight. "You should invite Liam over." He teased a bit knowing Zayn would just watch Liam instead of the movie.

"That's it he's home and besides he probably wouldn't want to anyways..." He frowned a bit. 

"That's why I'm gonna go ask for you, you two are mates no?" Zayn's eyes widened a bit and shook his head.

"Harry... Please no." Sure Zayn wants Liam here but it was going to be hard not to touch him or kiss him.

"Zayn, I wanna see you struggle." He teased a little and Zayn glared at him. "Oh come on, Zayn. I wanna be mates with him, gotta share the love." He chuckled as he got to his feet and walked past as Zayn followed behind him in a frantic but he was too quick and was out the door and went to Liam's door and knocked.

"Harry... Please."Zayn tried grabbing his arm and pulling him back into his flat bit Harry just smirked a bit and when Liam answered the door he smiled.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Liam smiled a bit. He was sure Zayn was freaking out right about now, this was bound to be fun.

"Zayn was wondering if you wanna come watch a movie with us? Three is better than two and beside good chance to get to know ha better." Liam raised his brows and looked at Zayn and nodded.

"Sure! Would love to! What movie are we watching?" He grinned and Zayn swallowed thickly.

"U-Uh m. Cinderella."Really Zayn? He's seen that movie so much and he's not twelve.

"One of the classics!" Liam grinned, he must be a Disney fanatic then, of course Zayn would choose Disney then.

"Just give me a few minutes and I'll be over, I have to put away my dinner." Harry nodded as they went back into Zayn's flat and just as the door closed Harry shook his head.

"Really Zayn? Cinderella? What are we ten?" Zayn rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"It was a last minute choice and besides you are never too old for Disney" he defended himself and shook his head.

"No, you just wanna please him. I take it he loves Disney movies?" Zayn bit his lip and looked down, aha! Guilty.

"Knew it." He smirked as he went over and crashed on the only chair, he was gonna have them sit on the sofa together. Besides he didn't wanna be crowded.

Zayn furrowed his brows nothing what he was doing and shook his head. "You're doing this on purpose." Harry smiled snuggly and winked when the door opened and in come Liam.

"Okay, I'm here. Need me to turn off the lights?" Zayn nodded to that "yeah, just leave the stove light on, Li." He nodded as he turned off the light and he took a seat down next to Zayn, of course.

Harry pressed play and to be honest his mind wasn't all here, it would bounce back and fourth about Louis and their marriage.he kept thinking about his future and what's life gonna be like once he is actually single.

He wonders if he will ever be happy again and find another lad or if Louis will clean up his act? He wasn't so sure of himself. It was all just really tough.

During the movie Harry watched as Liam had his arm stretched around the top of the couch bear Zayn's head and how Zayn's body positioned away from Liam but he looked like he was kind of leaning back as if he wanted to cuddle with him. He had caught Liam looking at Zayn a few times and he noticed the Liam had moved just a little closer towards him and yeah, something tells him Liam might be into Zayn. 

He wasn't gonna place any bets on it though, Liam could just be wanting to be close since they're mates. Yeah he just wasn't gonna assume.

When the movie had eventually ended Harry was quick to his feet and flipped on the light and Zayn groaned. "My eyes! Trying to blind me?" He complained as he got up and stretched a bit.

"Sorry." He snickered and rubbed his eyes.

"Liam, so... Up for a drink? I wanna get to know ha better." He smiled, Zayn was shaking his head and Liam nodded.

"Sure! Might as well get to know ya better, since I'm good mates with Zaynie here." He out an arm around Zayn's shoulder once he stood and pulled him close.

Harry nodded and went into the kitchen and got the drinks and placed them on the table and took a seat and cracked his open. A drink sounded nice. It really did.

When Liam finally sat down next to him he grinned and took a swig of his drink once Zayn sat down.

Harry talked to Liam for a bit, just getting to know him better, and yup he can see why Zayn likes him. He's a sweet lad, good nature about him, and he isn't all looks. Despite his negative parts of cheating he's an alright lad.

Zayn was pretty quiet, he supposed the whole being just mates thing was hard for him.

"You both should really come to one of my classes soon, free lessons." He smiled and Zayn nodded "you've already promised me free lessons, Li." He snickered a little. Well at least he is talking now.

"Eh not much of a dancer myself, I mean i guess I can learn." Harry shrugged his shoulders at that. "Well that's why their is classes, Harry." Liam smiled a bit.

"Just you have to teach two of the most worst dancers in the world, so good luck with that." Zayn wasn't wrong, they weren't the best.

"Oh Zayn, you're fine just need tweaking and Harry I'm sure your move fine as well, it's all in good practice and time.".

"But you make us look bad, you're very talented." He really was, the best he has ever seen of course. 

"Well take in many years of practice since I was a child so practice makes perfect, boys." He shook his head.

"We don't love gracefully unlike you." Zayn rolled his eyes and smiled. Liam just grinned and shook his head.

An hour later Liam had left and Harry was curious. Liam had hugged Zayn goodby and the hug lasted a little too long then normal.

He just wondered if maybe Liam has a thing for Zayn and he's just in denial or maybe they're just having a bit of a bromance. He want so sure.

He sighed to himself as he was laying in bed, he parted ways with Zayn, claiming he was beat. He really wasn't but he just wanted to be alone and well... He was gonna call Louis.

He laid there for a moment before turning on his side and pulling out his phone. He was very hesitant but he managed to press his contact name and yeah it was calling him.

The phone rang and rang and just as he was about to have second thought and Hangul before he answered he heard his voice.

"Harry? Hello?" He sounded like he just woke up and well maybe he called at a bad time, maybe he was was sleeping because he has work tomorrow.

It too him a moment to say anything "Yeah, I'm here." He said lowly and sighed to himself. 

"Did I wake you? Sorry If I did, I just... I didn't know when to call." He bit his lip, what was he doing? He shouldn't be on the phone with him at all.

"Yeah, sleeping but it's okay, I swear. I have work tomorrow but I wanna talk to you, and that's far more important." He wasn't sure if what's he was saying is genuine but he was just gonna listen for now and take as a grain of salt.

"You sure? I don't wanna intrude." He covered himself more up the blanket, it was getting a bit chilly.

"Yes it's fine, Harry." He could hear him yawn into the phone and Harry just closed his eyes. He could just see it now, Louis in the big bed, with an empty space beside him, and his old side of the bed made. 

"I miss you..." Okay so he just literally blurted that out into the phone, he does in fact miss him but they can't be together, Louis did so much damage already. 

"I miss you too, love. So much." Louis said softly.

"Lou, I know I have been a bit rude towards you it's just hard to talk to you face to face, and you really broke my heart." He closed his eyes, oh boy no he was not about to cry. No.

"It's fine, I understand, babe. I deserve it. I never meant to hurt you like that at all... I feel so guilty. You're my baby and it took for you to leave me to get me to realize that... I'm so horrible." Harry sighed to himself. He wasn't sure if Louis was just being all down to make him feel bad for him or persuade him he has changed. Yeah, Harry wasn't believing it. But he was listening.

"You don't make good decisions, and you don't think, Louis. I never know what's in your head because you don't say anything to me. You became so distant and your attitude was getting bad. You're not horrible though, you just don't think first." He sighed a bit.

"I know, I know. I just hope you will eventually come back..." This was what he didn't wanna hear. Ugh.

"Louis... I can't." He sighed a little. "I can't be with you, you promised me so much before we got married..." He had to wipe the tear that was threatening to fall. He was getting emotional now.

"I did majority of the promises though. I provided you a house, a bank account, you didn't have to work, clothes, I even have you your dream wedding and ring you liked." Yeah but their was also the negatives.

"But you cheated on me... A lot. You promised when you proposed to me that you would never cheat on me again and that I was worth it, and I honesty felt you meant that. Louis I love you so much but you really hurt me." Okay so he was crying now, sniffling, and he was sure Louis could tell.

"Babe... Don't cry, please." He could hear Louis sighing on the other end. "I love you too and I know... I don't deserve you. But I learned from my mistakes, babe. I really want you back home." Harry had to wipe his eyes constantly. Thankfully Zayn's walls weren't thin, he didn't want Zayn to low about this at all.

"I just... Louis, I can't... I just can't." He sniffled a bit. "Harry, please. I need you." He pleaded and Harry shook his head, it was getting to be too much.

"I-I have to go, bye. Lou." He hung before Louis could say anything and he sobbed into this blanket.

He should have not called him, he should have known this was bound to happen. He felt stupid for even calling him. It was refreshing to hear his voice but everything else went horribly wrong.

He wasn't sure what to do or if he was going to be able to sleep tonight. Especially after that phone call.

**•ZAYN•**

Zayn was sitting on his bed looking down at his phone, debating on if he should message Liam or not. It was pure torture when he was over. He really wanted to kiss him and hug him and cuddle.

Harry is so damn evil! 

He shook his head and put his phone aside on his nightstand, he shouldn't be worried about messaging Liam. They might not end up together but his mind was gone and he was sure they were gonna be together.

He turned off his lamp and closed his eyes, trying to get some sleep that is until his phone buzzed and he was quick to grab it and pick up.

"Hello?" He knew whom it was, it was the Liam of course.

"Harry is the devil. I really wanted to kiss you like bad." Liam confessed in which caused Zayn to blush.

"Me to, Li. He wants you and him to be mates and yeah. He did this on purpose! He knows I have a thing for you." He shook his head at that.

"Well I wanted to see you anyways, so both wins. He's a pretty cool lad. Anyways so what are you up to, babe?" Zayn just shook head... Liam wanted to see him again after spending the night with him, man.

"Just laying in bed, thinking." 

"About?" Zayn sighed a big knowing he was going to ask that.

"Mmm I don't know... Someone." He decided to have a little fun and have him guess.

"Someone as in me?" He could see him smiling and yeah he wanted to melt into a puddle.

"Maybe." He grinned like an idiot right about now and he was glad Liam couldn't witness the stupid look on his face.

"Knew it. Can't stop thinking about me, can ya?" He teased and Zayn just rolled his eyes and moved to lay on his side.

"Good thing I'm thinking about you because man that would be weird." When he heard Liam laugh on the other end he literally lost it. His face was all grins and he was covering his face, oh god.

"Anyways I wish I could be there right about now, in the mood for a cuddle but I guess that can wait. Besides that I just wanted to talk to you." Zayn just smiled, he could go for a cuddle right now but he guessed it wasn't a smart idea until he figures out Harrys sleep schedule better.

He wasn't about to tell him yet.

"I know, same. You're a really good cuddled and kisser if I may add." He kind of felt dumb for adding that in but whatever.

"You're sweet, but your better. Trust me on that.".

"Whatever, Li. You're seriously just trying to make me blush at this rate." He smiled and put a hand to his cheek and closed his eyes.

"That was my goal, love. Just had to get a blush on that gave before I go to bed." He chuckled a little.

"I appreciate it." Zayn just shook his head at that, Liam is seriously one of the sweetest guys he had ever met. No guy has ever in his life just called to make him smile and blush before bed, never.

"As much as I don't want to... I have to go, babe. I'll see you soon, bye. And oh sweet dreams." 

"Same for you, Li. Night." When the phone call ended Zayn was all smiles and seriously he was long gone for Liam.

He was starting to fall for the lad and this was bad and good at the same time. He just doesn't realize it yet.

Yeah... It's not good at all. Zayn really is landing himself in trouble.


	13. Thirteen.

**HARRY**

It was five in the morning and he was wide awake thanks to the supply of energy drinks Zayn had in his food cabinet. He had basically pulled an all nighter inside his room, sure he has on his phone majority of the night just keeping himself awake, but his mind was restless pretty much to be honest. 

He had to be up at six anyways since he had to be out the door around seven, all because he started working at his mum’s bakery. It wasn’t his ideal first choice but it was hard to find something decent and also it’s his mum. He would do anything to help her out even though the bakery is way out of his way.

He rolled to his side and just stared into the clock, it was going to be a long day for sure, he knew he would sleep a lot easier tonight since he has been up for the past 24 hours. 

He was about to roll back onto his other side when a loud ringing went through the room and he groaned at that, who in gods name calls him at five in the morning? It obviously isn’t Zayn since the lad is asleep, and Kat would never call him this early. Inconsiderate!

He reached over and snatched his phone, it took a minute for his eyes to adjust to the screen and he almost froze in his spot. It was Louis… why? 

Louis has called him up a few times after their conversation that one night, but Harry never picked up or called him back. He honestly didn’t know what to say to him anymore, it was bound to become repetitive after a while. 

He let it ring for a few seconds until he realized Louis wasn’t letting up, usually he would let it ring two times and Louis would give up after that, but he was being a tad stubborn right now. 

Harry wanted to slap himself three times over because he pressed the answer button and put it to his ear, the energy drinks are playing with his head that’s for sure.

“What Louis?” he spoke in a rather snippy tone, he wasn’t exactly upset more so annoyed that he called him at such hours.

“I didn’t wake you, did I?” he could hear him yawn on the other line. He must have woken up and decided to call him, he shook his head at that.

“No, I’ve been up, what do you want, Lou?” he rolled onto his back and looked up at the ceiling and just stared. Okay so the energy drink was wearing off and this wasn’t a good thing, he needed caffeine and bad. 

“I wanted to talk to you… please let me take you out to dinner, babe. Let me make everything up to you.” Harry’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, what was this shit? Did Louis really just ask him on a damn date? He couldn’t believe him right now.

“No.” he was serious too, he didn’t want to go on a stupid date with him, he had his chance. He pissed it away when he decided to cheat on him. 

“Please, Harry. I will take you to your favorite restaurant and I’ll even pay for the bill and tip.” he furrowed his thin brows at this, he was annoyed. Really annoyed to be exact.

“What part of no don’t you understand? You’ve had your chance to take me on many dates… and did you? No. You preferred to leave me at home and go out and be a slut.” he snapped.

“Harry… there were times when it was business related and my boss isn’t comfortable around us, so I had to keep you home. The other times were my fault.. I really messed up. I never meant to hurt you this much.” Louis’s words were going in one ear and other the other at this point. 

“Then why didn’t you tell me that? You never even asked me if I wanted to take part anyways, you always just assumed it wasn’t my scene. Even though we used to go out with Zayn every weekend, so you know I wouldn’t have minded. Clearly all you cared about was getting laid and drunk till you stumble.” oh speaking the truth never felt so good to be honest.

“I just thought you wouldn’t want to deal with the lads from work, I did hang with them when I went out. I know you’re not a real fan of Tristan, love. That’s not true… it was temptation and when I drink it’s hard to resist.” he couldn’t believe his ears!

Okay, so he had to agree on the whole Tristan thing, that guy is such a prick to Harry. He seriously treats him like he’s their butler and talks down to him and Louis never steps, only laughs, and says Tristan is only giving him a hard time. Yeah, okay. 

“Then maybe you should put down the damn bottle and think for once.” he sneered. “You know Louis, I’m pretty sure you’ve talked to those girls online when you weren’t drunk so don’t fucking play me like that.” he wasn’t stupid.

“Harry, please understand that those girls never meant anything, I swear.” he stressed and Harry wanted to smash his phone into the wall. 

“I’ll believe that when pigs fly. You flirted with them , you called them beautiful, fit, and other filthy names. You even called one of them princess…” he was about done with this conversation.

“I didn’t mean any of it, I was bullshitting them.” Yup he was done for now.

With that he hung up and turned off his cell. 

He didn’t want to bother with incoming calls from his husband and he surely didn’t want to deal with paragraph messages from him. It still hurt to think about Louis talking to those girls and charming them into bed, he just wanted to seriously throw up at the thought. 

It made him sick to his stomach and he knew he needed to go to the clinic and get tested, but he was scared, and he didn’t want to receive bad news. Maybe he would just suck it up and go after work tonight, of course go alone. 

He looked at the clock again and yup, time to get up and at least get a shower in before six. It was5:25 and a nice warm shower sounded about nice, maybe it would clear his head. Hopefully. 

He got to his feet and the cold air hit him, it was late fall, and of course Zayn turned the heat down over night. He grabbed his jumper from the chair beside his bed and slipped it on before rubbing his hands a bit and walking into the closet. 

Once he got his simple work attire out and a towel from the bottom of the closet he was out the door and stopped in his tracks when he seen Zayn in the kitchen making some hot cocoa.

“You’re up early.” he watched as Zayn put the mini marshmallows into his mug and raised his perfect brows. “Had a bad dream, so thought about have a cup of cocoa before getting the rest of my sleep in.” his beauty sleep that is of course. 

“What was it this time? You finding out your pregnant with my baby.” he chuckled and Zayn shot him a glare, that dream was a nightmare!

Good thing it was only a dream though.

“You seriously don’t understand what it’s like to have that kind of dream. It was terrifying and absolutely awful.” he shook his head and took a sip of his drink. “I’m just glad it hasn’t reoccurred.” he set his mug down onto the counter and yawned a bit.

“Off to work soon, Hazz?” Harry nodded to that, to be honest he wanted to call in sick after that damn conversation. His mum would be understanding but he honestly just didn’t want to tell anyone. He didn’t want to unload his problems and have the shop gossip about his marriage. Those girls tended to love gossip too much. 

“Yeah, mum wanted me to come in a bit early to help her with a few things, so it’s going to be one long day that’s for sure, I won’t see you till late tonight.” That was because Zayn had work a two thirty and wouldn’t even be home until after nine. The lad was lucky he only worked six hour shifts. Jerk.

“That’s if I don’t have plans with Kat, apparently we are suppose to have a chat at lunch about an important discussion.” he rolled his eyes. Harry was positive it was about the date, it had been about two months since Kat had brought it up so he was sure she let it rest for a while before bringing it up again. She seriously needs to chill a bit, Zayn is still coping with the fact he cant have Liam… well to their knowledge that is of course. He loves the girl and all but sometimes she can be a bit to pushy.

“Well If she so brings up the whole date thing, just do it to please her, Zayn. Once its done just tell her it wasn’t meant to be and move on.” he sighed a bit. 

“I don’t know, I don’t think it’s a good idea.” he shook his head at that, stubborn as always. “Zayn, you might end up liking him , you never know.” Well that was a one percent chance, but something could happen to peak Zayn’s interest onto another bloke. 

“Ugh, don’t say that. You know that’s not possible. All the ones she’s set me up with were idiots, and don’t get me started on Gemma setting me up either.”.

“Well they’re just wanting to help you and get you a romance rolling, you’ve been single for such a long time, and it would be nice to see you smile again like you did when you were in love.” Ashton.

“Well I don’t want there help. I’m perfectly fine right now thank you very much.” he crossed his arms and fiddled his brows.

“You’re still sulking over Liam, you’re not fine.” he pointed out and Zayn just bit his lip and shook his head at that. “Sure I still look at him because how can you not? He’s flawless, Hazz. But me and him are on good terms after everything.” Really on good terms to be exact. 

“Whatever you say. Anyways mind if I grab borrow a beanie from your room? I don’t want the wind to mess up my hair.” he was on his way to Zayn’s door when Zayn stepped in front of him inba quick and stopped him, odd. 

“What are you doing?” he crossed his arms as he held onto his clothes and towel still.

“You can’t go in there… it’s a mess. I don’t want you step on anything valuable. Just go set up for your shower and I’ll bring it to you.” he gave Zayn a bit of a look.

The lad was acting weird but he just shook it off, he’s probably just tired and its messing with his mind, so with that he just walked off and into the bathroom.

He set up what he needed and turned on the water and slipped off his shirt when Zayn came in and placed the beanie on top of the pile and gave a small smile before he left again. 

He was acting a bit odd but now was not the time to go off and ask questions, he really needed to get as shower in so his hair could dry in time for work.

Once he was in the shower he was relaxed, it cleared his head, and woke him up a bit. He knew another energy drink should do it for a while. 

When he got done and dressed, he left the room and noticed Zayn must have went back to bed, thank god to that. Maybe he wouldn’t be so weird later on tonight when he gets back.

He noted the time and yup, he had about a half and hour until he needed to be out that door and off to his impending doom; working with the public.

He rubbed his eyes before he went into the fridge and snatched another drink and cracked it open and took a few sips. He noticed that Zayns bedroom door was closed, as it has been since he’s moved in. Maybe Zayn just likes to have it closed but he’s not to sure to be honest. He wasn’t about to question that either. 

He decided to leave a bit early and grabbed his phone from his room and slipped on his coat since it was at the end of fall around this time of year, snow was coming and he was not ready for that. It was mid-November and yeah, he was glad this year was coming to an end in a month and a half.

He was out the door and turned back on his phone as he went down the steps and instantly regretted looking at the messages Louis had left him. He shook his head and pocketed his phone, he didn’t have time to think or be upset, he only had time to drive and try to relax. He had about an hour commute so he hoped the radio would perk his mood a bit. 

It wasn’t working though, especially when he passed his old house. Which he did on a daily basis and it was tough to miss it because its his commute route. It was really tough to not pull into the driveway but he always managed to just drive past it and not take a second glance anymore. 

He sighed to himself and decided to open the window a bit and turned the channel, the drive was long, and he seriously wanted to do an illegal U turn and go back home, but he needed the money, and his mum would give him a talking.

This was going to suck that’s for sure. 

**ZAYN**

It had been exactly an hour after Harry left and Zayn was sweating bullets. Maybe it was because he was hot under all these blankets or maybe because he was cuddled up against a certain person. 

He pressed a soft kiss onto Liam’s chest and just nuzzled his face against it as his back was being rubbed. Liam had woken up a while ago and just stayed in bed with Zayn, just cuddling and not talking. It was quite relaxing to be honest.

“Harry almost came in here earlier.” he finally decided to break the silence a little, he kind of wanted to hear Liam’s morning voice anyways.  
“That would have been a sticky situation… “ Liam made a face and Zayn had to agree. They just really wanted to keep this secret for now, especially since everyone is against Zayn being with Liam because he cheated on Sophia and shagging with Zayn as a result. 

“They just wouldn’t understand the situation.” he bit his lip, honestly he wished Liam would just realize Zayn isn’t going anywhere and really wants a relationship with him. Liam says he’s not sure if he’s ready for a relationship yet but then again he’s kissing Zayn on a regular basis and they cuddle really often which is strange but in a good way. Not that Zayn is complaining at all that is, he loves it!

A little too much to be honest. If he were honest with himself then he would admit he was starting to develop actual feelings but he pushed those thoughts away anyways. 

“Yeah, I know Kat thinks I’m not a good guy for you, she mentioned something about setting you up yesterday right to my face, clearly she doesn‘t think I‘m a fit pick.” oh god, no. 

“Liam… she’s always trying to set me up, she just wants me happy is all. Besides she doesn’t know anything with us, because we know certain people would criticize the whole thing.” he brought a hand up and ruffled his flatten quiff. 

“I think you should go out on that date, just to get her to stop, and besides I told you, you could see other people. I’m not seeing anyone else because I need to sort out this with you but you’re more then welcome to see what’s out there, Zaynie.”.

He honestly didn’t want to see anyone else, he only wanted to see Liam. That’s it. 

“I don’t know, Li. I don’t want to get this guys hopes up.” he sighed a bit and he pulled back to look the hunk in his eyes. 

“Well if you do… oh well, and if not then that’s good too. I just want you happy in the end no matter what I decide on, okay?” he leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to Zayn’s lips.

“Fine… I’ll go on the silly date, but I swear it’s not going to go good, I’m very picky when it comes to guys, Liam. Harry said it’s because I’m too focused on you and your dashing good looks.” he grinned a little and Liam just laughed a bit until he stole another kiss.

“You flatter me, really.” he spoke against Zayns lips softly and pressed another kiss before pulling away and laying on his back.

Zayn moved so he was cuddled into Liam’s side, and his face pressed into the side of his chest, his hand resting on his stomach, and Liam had moved his arm to wrap around Zayns shoulders.

They laid there just cuddling for a while until Zayn looked up and made a bit of a slight pout with his lips, hoping Liam would take the hint and kiss him, and of course the smart lad he was, he did. 

Zayn kissed him back with ease and just nuzzled his face into his side. He was happy and that was all that matters. Even though he really, really wants Liam to be his boyfriend.

His future husband with two kids to be exact. Okay that was little too much into the future but he can dream. 

“What time do you got to be at work, babe?” Zayn bit his lip a bit, ugh work. He seriously wanted to call in but Kat wanted to talk to him and he had appointments so he couldn’t just call in anyways.

“Two, two thirty. Till eight so I’m free after that unless I have go on that stupid date.” he groaned a bit and Liam just smiled and shook his head.

“Well if you don’t go on that date then maybe you and Harry could come over to my flat for dinner.’ Zayn happened to like that idea. A lot. 

“Sounds good, but um don’t you have a class you got to teach tonight?” he fiddled his brows.

“Nope, actually that class got pushed for tomorrow night, so I’m all good. I do have an a midday class today though around three. My beginners class, bound to be fun today as it’s their first day.” he smiled.

It always swelled Zayns heart when Liam talked about his passion, he was very talented in that area, and he knows how much it means to him. It just made him happy that he could do what he loves and still feel great about it no matter what. Good or bad, Liam was always optimistic. 

“Well I wish you good luck then, not like you actually need it but still.” he smiled against Liam’s skin and pressed a soft kiss to his side.

“You’re too sweet, babe. Your kisses are too.” he grinned happily as Zayn just looked up at him and rolled his eyes playfully. 

It was funny how he went from being so scared to even talking or touching him to touching him and kissing often, that’s true progress. He was just so glad that he doesn’t have anxiety or anything when he has chats with him or when Liam touches him.

“So looks like we have the whole morning to ourselves, since you came over so late last night we practically went to bed after you got here.” Zayn seriously wanted to spend quality time with the lad and get his Liam time in of course.

“Not my fault you had Harry move in… oh well I kind of liking sneaking around. Kind of hot.” Liam tilted his head and raised his brows at Zayn with a small smirk on his face.

“Kind of hot until we get caught.” Zayn moved his hand a but up Liam’s stomach to know resting on his chest and he blushed when Liam placed his hand on top of his, oh god. He didn’t expect that at all!

He could feels his thumb lightly caressing his hand and sweet baby jesus he was so ecstatic. Liam’s hands were so warm, strong, big, and kind of rugged. He loved that their hands fit perfectly together and to him that was a sign of soul mates… yeah. 

“Well that’s if we get caught, we aren’t loud what so ever, and besides if we did get caught they would just have to deal with it. But I really just don’t want to deal with the constant complaints.” Zayn had to agree with everything he was saying. It wasn’t like they were dating and sleeping around. Everyone is bound to judge their situation.

“True, so true, Li.” he rested his head back against him as was enjoying the fact that Liam kept his hand on top of his and he noticed Liam was giving him another back rub… oh god. He was the best! 

 

Not even ten minutes later Liam moved and pulled Zayn on top of him and that cause a bit of a look on Zayns end. “Excuse you?” he smiled a bit playfully and Liam wrapped his arms around Zayn and held him close.

“I wanted to be closer, is it such a bad thing?” he looked him in the eyes when he said that and Zayn seriously wanted to melt into a never ending puddle of happiness. 

“Nope, not at all..” he leaned his face closer and pressed his lips against his. He felt Liam’s arms loosen around his torso and his hands moved to rest on his hips, his own were dug into the sheets and blankets of his own bed as they pretty much were snogging now.

His body was pressed against Liam’s, his fingers were dug into the soft blankets, and Liam’s hands were still placed on his hips. 

Their tongues were in rhythm with each other and they weren’t stopping, not even for air. It was like they were addicted to each other, pretty much a true statement.

He could hear Liam groan into his mouth when Zayn ‘accidentally’ moved his lower half so that he saw now sitting on his lap, bent down into the snog. It was a bit uncomfortable but… he got to be a little bit of a tease and that was always fun to watch Liam get all hot and bothered. 

He moved his face a bit because obviously Liam wanted a bit of air but really h was kissing down Zayns throat and suckling on his neck, leaving a mark or two. He let out a gasp when he felt a sharp pang on his neck, Liam really got him there. That love bite was bound to be really dark for sure. 

He felt Liam’s fingers dig into his hips and he pressed his bum down a bit, Liam’s kisses on his neck were really rousing to where he felt his eyes wanted to roll back into his head because it felt so good. Liam obviously knew what he was doing with such a skill in the art of neck kisses. 

He let out a quiet moan when Liam had kissed a sweet spot and yeah his bum had a mind of it’s own practically and rubbed slowly against his groin. Bad idea, very bad idea. 

He felt Liam’s hands that were once on his hips were now cupping his bottom, squeezing it, and making sure he had a bit of grip.

Their lips met back into a snog and Zayn pressed his bum back down into Liam’s hands and his groin, until that is he was moved and they flipped positions. Liam was hovering over him, kissing him, and a hand was up his shirt touching his stomach.

Zayn could feel himself getting hot and is mind was going into a state of arousal. So yeah, basically he was horny. It was pretty obvious though because he was already hard and he was sure Liam knew, it wasn’t hard to figure out considering his sleep pants were a bit loose on him.

At least he wasn’t totally alone, he cold feel Liam’s cock press into his inner thigh, jesus.

He bit and sucked on Liam’s bottom lip playfully in the kiss and before he knew it Liam pulled him up and was pulling off Zayn’s shirt and kissing his shoulder at the same time; multitasking. Well at least trying to multitask which wasn’t easy for the lad. 

Zayn moved his head back and fiddled with the hem of Liam’s shirt before he grabbed it properly and managed to slip it off of his before he pressed back into the mattress and his neck was being kissed yet again. His toes were curling, and his fingers were dug deep into his back as Liam was placing hot kisses to the sensitive area.

He moaned a bit too loud and that caused Liam to stop and look down at him, biting his lip. So sexy! 

“What do you want?” Liam has asked Zayn in a low seducing tone, almost mind blowing how sexy he sounded. Zayn was about to loose it right now, he seriously wanted Liam really bad.  
‘Mmm don’t know..” he decided he wanted to play a little game of guessing, maybe Liam would guess right anyways. Make it fun for them.

He felt Liam attack his neck yet again and his inner thigh that had Liam’s cock pressing into it was now being rubbed by the lads hand and Jesus, this made things ten times worse. He closed his eyes and let out a moan, Zayn had some spots that really got to him, like his inner thighs for example. 

When Liam pulled away again he let out a whimper and brought a hand up and ran his fingers down his burly chest all the way down to them hem of Liam’s joggers. “What do you want, baby?” his tone was so suggestive and okay so that really sent Zayn over the edge. 

Liam has in fact never called him baby. Only recently babe or Zaynie and oh my god, that was it. That’s what got him hooked into this now.

He bit his lip and searched Liam’s eyes for a moment before his eyes looked down between them and he nearly had a heart attack. Liam’s pants were tented and the sight of Liam’s hand on his inner thigh near his groin really was the hottest thing he has ever witnessed.

His breathing was becoming rigged as he looked back up into Liam’s eyes, he knows they shouldn’t do anything sexual but the temptation was so real right now. They slept together once anyways despite it being in a drunken state… this was really hard to pass up.

He felt his throat being kiss and his jaw line being peppered with kisses, and a hand rubbing his thigh still. 

“You.” he managed to get out in which Liam pulled back a little and just stared down at him for a moment, okay he was kind of worried now. What if Liam was only hinting to a blow job or a hand job? What if sex was too far? He was freaking out in his head

“Good things it‘s mutual.” he took Zayn back into a heated kiss and with that Zayn felt his bottoms and boxers being pulled off, and more skin was exposed. He felt a kiss placed on his chest and himself pulling down Liam’s joggers, only to reveal that the lad wasn’t wearing any boxers. So he sleeps… free almost. Man. He hadn’t known this whole time! 

His mouth went dry at the sight of Liam’s cock, he had forgotten how big he in fact was, he swallowed thickly and bit his lip. He was nothing compared to Liam’s because damn. Liam is well endowed.

He ghosted his hand down Liam’s chest and he gently brushed his fingered against the head of Liam’s cock and he could feel the lad jump a bit. 

He looked up back into his eyes intently before reaching down and grabbing the base of his cock and gently squeezing it, okay so he was feeling courageous. He slowly moved his hand in an up and down motion, causing Liam to shutter and close his eyes.

Zayn was just watching him and his reaction, he seriously looked so good, and Zayn couldn’t believe he was witnessing this. Sober and all. It felt really right as well, luckily Harry wasn’t home, because he forgot to lock his bedroom door. 

He pumped his hand faster and when Liam had let out a rippled moan he wanted to come right then and there, seriously so hot.

He was moving his hand faster and even brought his hand up to the head and swiped his thumb over the underside of his head before moving his hand back into action of pumping. 

“Z-Zayn.” Liam groaned out and had his eyes closed in a squinted fashion.

“Mmm?” he bit his lip as he watched himself pleasure the man above him. “I want you so bad. Please.” Zayn really wanted to shag Liam, he really did. Right now he kind of wanted to do a bit of play before they did anything strenuous. 

“Soon, Li.” he mumbled out as he moved his hand off the lads cock and pressed his hands onto his shoulder, making him go onto his back beside him and Zayn watched as Liam’s cock twitch a bit. 

So foreplay before a good shag never hurt, and besides he wanted to show Liam he was in fact decent in bed. The drunk shag was nothing compared to how he really is in bed. 

“Pushy, I like it..” Liam licked his lips and watched as Zayn kissed down his flawless abs and made his way to the top of groin and sucked on a bit of skin causing Liam to jump a bit. Sensitive area he guessed, well it was the pubic area and Liam shaves there… which is hot anyways. Zayn had a hard time resisting.

He smiled against the mark he left before he decided to be a little bit of a tease and kissed the skin beside his cock. He loved how Liam’s eyes looked when he had down that, oh man he couldn’t wait to see his true sex face.

“Zayn… baby.” Zayn’s fingers gently shivered against Liam’s thighs when he groaned out those words, Liam was definitely getting good head before a shag that’s for sure.

He moved his hand to pick up his cock an with that he swirled his tongue around the tip before wrapping his lips around it and pushing it down his throat. He couldn’t get it all down thanks to his damn gag reflex but man his throat was going to be sore tomorrow, he hadn’t given a proper blow job in ages. 

He closed his eyed as his mouth was closed tightly around him and his head moved up and down, his tongue pressing against the flesh. Yup Zayn was pretty decent at giving head, not the best, but definitely not the worst. 

He heard Liam let out a quiet moan and he was glad to know he was enjoying himself so far, Zayn was far from done anyways. He continued to suck and one of his hands gently squeezed his scrotum a bit, hoping to cause a little reaction from him, which of course Liam jerked up into his mouth even more. 

He gently massaged the sensitive area with his hand, hoping Liam would appreciate it. He knew Liam liked it when he moved his hand to the bottom of his scrotum and slowly ran his fingers over it up to his cock, teasing him in the process.

“Z-Zayn… wow.” he moaned out, well that’s a good sign!

He continued to suck at his pace he kept, his hand just slowly massaging the testicles as his other hand just rested on his stomach. 

Zayn let Liam’s cock slide out of his throat and he kissed down the shaft and down his scrotum before he placed a few gentle kisses to the sensitive bits. Liam was reacting so well.

He wanted to be the best head he’s ever had, and he was surely trying. 

He placed another soft kiss to the area before he gently started to suck on them and yeah he made sure to be very gentle and in which Liam was a mess, he felt his hair being gently pulled and a hand resting over his own on Liam’s stomach.

He licked back up the shaft after he let them out of his mouth and took his back in his mouth and bobbed his head up and down, Zayn wanted him to come. He wanted to know what he tasted like, he was pretty curious. 

Liam was letting out sharp moans, especially when Zayn did that little trick with his hand on his balls. Zayn knew how to give a proper blow job that’s for sure.

He didn’t get a full on warning when the hot fluid hit the back of his throat but he was thankful for it. He tasted decent, not to bad. 

He pulled him out of his mouth and swallowed, he wasn’t no spitter. Spitters are quitter in Zayns book. 

He could see Liam breaking a sweat and panting, looking satisfied. Good. 

“W-wow.” he mumbled out before pulling Zayn back over into a heated kiss. “You liked that?” oh god he hoped. Liam nodded before running his hand down Zayns back and squeezing his bum. 

“The best, actually. Now I just want to shag you so bad, you Mr.Malik… have gotten me hooked.” he winked before he moved Zayn so he was on his back and kissed him, more so a snog for a bit, to get himself back up and it didn’t even take long.  
.  
“Do you have anything?” Liam pulled back and asked that question and he nodded as he moved to prop himself up and reached over into his night stand. Always had emergency lube and condoms for just in case purposes. 

“Prepared.” Liam bit his lip and kissed the top of Zayns chin. 

“Always, never knew when I’m going to get fucked, babe.” Zayn winked and handed Liam the contents and Liam basically ripped open the condom and put it on, okay, so no more going without not until they get tested. Just for safety purposes.

He watched as he opened up the bottled and put some in the palm of his hand before rubbing his cock making sure it was covered and putting it back on the nightstand. 

“Any particular position?” so sweet of him to ask but he shook his head to that, all he wanted was his cock, and to be fucked. 

His eyes went wide when he felt stretching inside of him and Liam’s face looked damn fine with the reaction. So it’s , sure it hurt, but it would subside after a bit and then all would okay. 

He clutched onto Liam’s back and just waited and waited until he nodded his head for him to move. 

At least Liam wasn’t an animal think fast thrusting was good to start off with, he was a bit slow with his movements at first, but thankfully he picked up a bit and Zayn was feeling good, Liam was kissing his neck and shoulder, and Zayns nails were digging into his back.

The sex was going to be good. Real good. 

He let out a moan when he felt that certain spot starting to make himself feel good, Liam knew how to fuck. Which was a major plus in his book.

Liam actually started to thrust a little deeper and a tad bit faster in which the bed started to squeak a bit, thankfully they had the flat to themselves.  
“L-Liam.” he moaned out again and dragged his nails down his back, sweet baby Jesus he was in heaven. With Liam kissing his sensitive area and fucking him this was going to be a damn good day, he just hoped after work would be… okay.

Liam did a hard thrust into him in turned caused the bed frame to smack against the wall, thankfully he had not neighbor next to his bedroom wall. Hearing Liam groaning and feeling him sweat was seriously so amazing, Zayn couldn’t get enough. 

“Liam… I want to ride you?” he bit his lip, he was eager to ride him. 

Liam pulled back and paused looking down at him, his eyes hungry for more and he nodded quickly before he pulled out and rolled over onto his back, propping himself up against headboard, screw laying down for this.

Zayn bit his lip before me moved over onto Liam’s lap, and got himself all set up, before he slid down onto his cock and groaned, Liam’s hands were placed onto the bit of his bum, which was nice. 

He put his hands on Liam’s shoulders, not to sure where to put them, but this would do for now. He started to move up and down slowly until he got used to it, Liam was kissing his hairless chest, and holding him in the palm of his hands.

He could tell Liam was fully enjoying himself, his face just gave it away, and his reactions were just priceless.

“Fuck.” Liam moaned against Zayns chest after he placed a kiss, must have felt good. 

It caught up with Zayn yet again and yup he was a moaning mess as he was bouncing away at a decent pace, that is until Liam stopped him and held him and thrusted up into him. Okay so that was a really good idea. It felt really good!

Zayn knew he wasn’t going to last long at all, he would come without touching himself, it happens. 

He could feel Liam’s movements get deeper and yeah Zayn reached down and began touching himself, climax was bound to happen really soon. 

Not even five minute in and he came all over his hand and Liam’s stomach…and Liam just came inside the condom and let out a bit of a loud moan into Zayns chest before pressing a gentle kiss against the sweaty surface. 

His energy levels were low now, he was breathless, sweaty, and just relaxed. He felt being pulled in for an embrace still on the lads cock and he was given a kiss. “Liam…my hand is messy, you’re messy, sorry.” he mumbled against his lips.

“It’s fine, babe. Really.” he kissed him again before Zayn got up and off him slowly after he pulled out and got off the bed to find napkins. Thankfully he had a box his closet. 

He wiped off his hands and his stomach before coming back out watching Liam take off the condom and throw it away, damn. No, he didn’t have time to have another shag and he definitely didn’t want to get too caught up in sex with him. 

He placed the box onto his bed and noted the time, ugh he had to start getting ready for work in a couple hours, he wasn’t looking forward to that!

“Zayn, you make me speechless. Really. “So he took it that it was fairly decent. He watched as Liam cleaned himself off and wiped the sweat from his head.

Okay, so what they did was really intimate and they should have not done that at all but… it was getting way to hard to resist lately and well why not.

 

“I’m glad, so I wasn’t awful then?” he grinned a little before going into his closet and grabbing some towels and a clothes for work. Maybe Liam would want to shower with him before he leaves… maybe he was being stupid and thinking they were basically a couple that does everything together. They aren’t even together!

He was reaching up, grabbing some extra towels from the top shelf, having a bit of trouble before Liam came in and helped him out. “Thanks, Li.” he smiled a little as he turned around and took them from him.

“Mind if I shower with you? Could use a good rinse before I leave, got to get ready for work. “ Zayn nodded with a s mall smile before Liam cracked a grin ad pecked him on the cheek.

Jesus they were all coupley and it was killing him. 

With that Zayn and Liam took a shower together, even had another snogging in the shower, and in which the shower lasted a good hour. Liam just couldn’t keep his hands off of Zayn anymore after what happened in bed. 

Zayn was happy about that!

**HARRY**

Harry sat at the front of the shop messing with his phone, he was on a fifteen minute break ,and to be honest today at work has been a bit tough on him. He’s been at a slow pace and he’s gotten in trouble with his mum a bit for not paying attention. She knew he was out of it today, so he knew she was bound to talk to him sooner or later.

He sighed to himself as he skimmed through his pictures on his phone, trying to convince himself to delete every single one he had with Louis but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Not yet. Too many good memories to erase, to many pictures to just throw in the trash and forget about them so easily.

He remembered when they enjoyed taking pictures together, always did funny poses, and always having fun with it. Then Louis decided to change and that’s when it all went downhill.

Harry skimmed through each photo slowly, trying his best to not get emotional until he landed on one photo and he nearly cried. It was a picture on their wedding day, his mum took it for him. It was them dancing to their song they picked and obviously the picture was beautiful and everything about the picture screamed romance and such. Too bad it all went to shit. Too bad Louis didn’t keep his word.

“Harry?” he snapped out of it and look up and bit his lip, it was his mum with her arms crossed, and she had a concerned look on her face.

“Yes, mum?” he pocketed his phone for now, he would sulk later.

“What’s wrong with you today? Did you get enough sleep last night?” she sat down besides him and looked him in the eyes, ugh he couldn’t lie to her, she was always the one to catch him in a lie, and she knew his tactics.  
“Couldn’t sleep. Too much on my mind, and besides Louis called me this morning.” his mum raised her brows and got to her feet and nodded for Harry to follow her back into her office. He slowly got up and followed her and once inside after the door was shut he sat down in one of the chairs and out his face in his hands.

“Tell me everything, pumpkin.” ugh he hated that nickname!

“Well he called me around five this morning and you want to know why? Because he wants to take me on a bloody date! He said he would take me to my favorite restaurant and pay for everything. He misses me mum, and he claims those girls meant nothing to him. “ he seriously wanted to cry and for his mom to hold him and tell him everything is going to be okay. 

“He doesn’t grasp that I don’t want him…he proved to me that I’m just a token for when he needs something, he showed me that I wasn’t his number one priority. Now he’s claiming to be changed and crawling on his knees and asking for me back. It all just so much.” he sighed a bit.

It was then his mum got up and went around to pull Harry into a hug as he was seated and kissed the top of his head. “Listen Harry, I know this is really hard for you and all, but you got to understand that he’s going to try and wedge himself back in, make up stupid lies to win you back, and will do anything in his power to stop you from divorcing him.” he was stressed out to say the least.

“But I love you no matter what happens, all I want is for you to be happy, and do what’s right in your heart. If you so happen to end up with a new lad or back with Louis, I support you with whatever you pick, pumpkin.” the good thing about his mum is that she’s always been really supportive. 

“Harry right now you just need to focus on figuring out what you want out of life and I know your waiting to file for divorce but maybe you should, get the ball rolling, and maybe that might light a fire under your bum.” all Harry could do was no, he wasn’t going to file though. Not yet. 

He soon pulled away from her hug and just ran his fingers through his hair and sighed a bit, he was really exhausted and it was written all over his face. He had dark circles under his eyes, red burning eyes, and he felt like time was ticking by really slow. 

“Harry… you can go home, and get some sleep, I’ll have Megan cover the rest of your shift. She’ been wanting the hours, and besides you need to sleep.” she patted his shoulder and he was about to protest but she walked out and he sighed in defeat. 

He yawned a bit before getting up and going back to the backroom and cleaning up for the day before he clock out and said bye. Yeah, he was gonna have the flat to himself because Zayn would already be at work anyways. 

It was already three in the afternoon and his shift was suppose to end at six so three hours early wasn’t too bad. The drive home though was torture, he had to keep the radio loud from falling asleep at the wheel. Luckily he made it to the car park and managed to get out and head upstairs and nearly froze when he almost went down the corridor. 

Louis was knocking on Zayns door, oh no. Abort , abort now. He was about to turn around and book it out until Louis noticed him and yeah, it was done. “Harry? Babe?” he was frozen, seeing Louis again brought back every emotion he felt that he has been ignoring.

He wanted to throw up, cry, punch a wall, and sleep. He bit his as he walked closer, maybe Louis just wanted his house key back… yeah Harry knows better then it for to be that.

“What?” his voice was low and he shoved his hands back into his pocket and tried not to make any eye contact what so ever, if he does he might just break down into a sob. 

“I found out you moved in with Zayn… I wanted to come see you.” how in the fuck did he find that out? Doesn’t he know Zayn wants to kick his arse again?

“H-How did you know?” he heard Louis sighed a bit and Harry made the mistake and looked him in his blue eyes. His eyes looks really exhausted and bloodshot, he had rings under his eyes, and his skin looked dull. Something was truly off about him, like he was slowly deteriorating.

“I found out through a friend that works with Zayn at the shop, I just really needed to come see you… listen I’m sorry I called you so early this morning. It’s just I really miss you babe, I do so bad. I literally can’t even sleep good anymore.” He seriously just couldn’t comprehend this at all. Louis wasn’t making much sense but it probably could be his tiredness talking. 

“Louis you can’t be here… I can’t see you. “ he sucked onto his lower lip and tried to break his gaze but it was just to hard to look away. Louis has always had such pretty eyes. Damn him.

“Baby… please. I’m here now so please just go out and get lunch with me?” Harry just sighed, ugh he really wanted to say no, but with Louis’s eyes and his pleading he had to say yes. 

“Fine, but you only get an hour because I’m really exhausted, Louis.” maybe this would give Louis the hint to leave him be for now. Zayn, Gemma, Kat, and Don would seriously kill him right now if they found out. He seriously wasn’t thinking properly but whatever. 

“I can drive and I’ll drop ya off, you look absolutely exhausted and I rather you not sleep on the wheel.” Louis offered and Harry just nodded and slowly followed out after him. When they got out to the car park he stopped in his tracks and had to look at Louis’s car… did he get a new car?

No wonder he didn’t know Louis was here.

“Louis…. You got a new car?” what happened to stressing over finance? What happened to being broke? Hmmm.

“Oh no it’s mum’s car. Mines in the shop for repairs, hit a damn mailbox last week and it kind of ruined the front end a bit.” Harry just took it as it is and got in, it was rather awkward to be honest. He hadn’t went out to lunch with his husband in months and he surely hasn’t been around Louis in a while either. This was bound to be interesting.

Once Louis found a place they headed inside and grabbed a seat, the car ride was really quiet, and it was kind of relaxing except for the fact that he was in the car with the guy that broke him heart numerous times. 

When they told their waitress what they wanted to drink Harry just fiddled his thumbs and yup, this was a bit awkward. 

“Harry, I know I’m a shit husband and I deserve to be beaten with a stick, but I still love you. So much. I miss seeing you at home and when I get up and go to bed. I miss your laugh, your smile, and everything. I know I was such a jerk and said such awful things to you but I never really meant it. It was out of frustration and guilt.. I was so worried about getting caught and I never realized that I risked losing my princess.” Harry seriously wanted to cry right now. Louis was saying sweet things but he knew he didn’t mean them.. Did he? 

It was hard to even trust his words anymore, it just sucks with the history that they have and how it got flushed away. 

“I thought what’s her face was your princess?” he mumbled out and Louis shook his head at that. “Harry… no. I’m an idiot and it was all talk, you’re my only princess, love.” Harry didn’t ever mind Louis calling him princess, he actually quite loved the nickname. 

He bit his lip not to sure of what to say right now, Louis seriously had an agenda to get his into a sobbing mess, now was not the time to cry, no not in public.

When the lady came back with their drinks and they ordered their food Louis reached over and grabbed Harry’s hand and he nearly sat there frozen in place. He hasn’t t physically touched his husband in so long and the touch was like an electric shock in a good way… but he was just going to take it as a false alarm.

He pulled his hand back from Lou and frowned a bit at him, obviously giving him a hint to not touch him. 

“You look absolutely beautiful, Harry. You really do. Your hair is a bit longer, I like it.” what was Louis doing? Why in the hell was he acting as if this were a damn date? It was kind of frustrating. 

“Thanks.” he gave a little smile but that’s it before he looked down onto the table and hoped this would end soon. 

When their food was set down in front of him he slowly dug in, he wasn’t really hungry, but he ate anyways to keep his mouth preoccupied for now.

“Harry, I want to try everything in my power to make up to you, love. I want my princess back home, and I want definitely want everything back to normal, but better.” Harry bit his tongue and kept quiet for now, just hearing his husband out.

“I promise I’ll take up counseling or stop going out with my work mates and come straight home, I’ll let you go through my phone, and anything else. I just really want you back. It’s literally driving me mad. When you dropped the divorce on me it really hit me hard, babe.” Harry was just taking this all in, it was just so much. So, so much.

“The house is a filthy mess and I’m behind on my bills, I can’t seem to keep the kitchen in check anymore, and the bed feels so empty now.” Louis was just letting a load out on him and it was a bit overwhelming. It was a lot to take in, it really was.

“Louis…” he set down his chip and just sighed to himself. He wanted to slap himself but he needed to say it. “I miss you, I do. That’s not a lie. But if you want me back then you have to prove to me that you really want this. It’s not going to happen over night, its going to take a while but for right now all I can do is hear you out and watch. I just don’t know if I want to take a chance again or not, you need to give me space for a bit, okay?” he seriously was digging himself a hole. 

Louis just nodded to that of course, ugh what did he just do? 

“Harry, I promise things are going to change. I swear.” he wasn’t so sure of that to be honest.

“Right.” was all he said for the remainder of their lunch, Louis kept looking at him and it made him feel a bit weird and he just pushed his plate aside and just sighed to himself as he watched Louis pay and leave a tip.

He followed his out to the carpark and once inside Louis’s car, Louis took off down the road in a quick. It didn’t take long before he was back in front of the complex and he was about to get out when Louis took him into a surprise kiss and it totally caught him off guard and he felt frozen. He just gave Louis a weird look before getting out without saying anything and headed inside.

He was confused now. He was really upset, tired, confused, and yeah he needed to go to sleep. Louis messed his mind up right about now, especially since Louis kissed him.

Sure he missed his lips and missed kissing him, but that kiss totally caught him off guard and was unexpected. Sure the spark was there but he just wasn’t in the right state of mind. He should have never went out to lunch with him but Louis and his stupid blue eyes always guilted him into things.

Once inside the flat he locked the door and headed to his room and dressed down into comfy lounge wear and crashed on the bed, ugh this day just sucks. Really sucks. First Louis calls at the ass crack of dawn, then he gets yelled at work, and then Louis took him out to lunch. Louis kissed him! Ugh. 

He was stressed out for sure, hopefully the sleep would help. He was probably going to sleep the whole night away anyways, he really needs it. Especially after today’s events so far. 

Louis seriously messed this whole day up.

**ZAYN**

“So, I noticed you had a bit of glow to you this morning, did you finally decide to try out for hot yoga?” she chuckled a little as they ate their lunch together.

“Ugh, me sweating? Not thanks. Just changed my diet a bit.” okay he was lying but he wasn’t about to come out and say he got laid. At least she bought it, thankfully.

“Well either way it works for you and you need to keep it up, you seem a bit more happy than usual.” oh he planned on it. “Anyways you should keep the glow because tonight Don’s friends in town.” he groaned at the mention and put down his fork.

“Oh, don’t give me that. He’s finally gotten a day off, and traveled down here to see you, just give it a try, babe. Its just one date. I swear I wont bug you again for a while. I really want you to meet him, he’s your type.” Like she knew anything but he supposed he could just do it like Liam suggested.

“Fine, but he better kept his mitts to himself. This isn’t a free for all.” he fiddled his brows and dug back into his food. 

“I already told him you have unbelievable boundaries when it comes to dates, so I told him to prepare.” he really didn’t want to do this, but to make everyone happy he will. 

“Also he’s going to meet you there after work, no time to go home and freshen up since it will be late, sorry babe.” She grinned and Zayn wanted to protest. He was going to go on a date unprepared! He needed to refresh at home and actually look more kept together. Ugh.

“I can’t even change my clothes?” he pouted and Kat gave him a bit of a look. “You already dress fancy for work, love. What you have on is fine, just redo your hair before you leave tonight.” he just nodded to that.

“What’s his name anyways?” he took a bite of his sandwich after that. He at least needed to know his name. 

“That’s for you to find out, actually talk to him.” she smiled and Zayn rolled his eyes at that “Kat you got to give me something, alright?” he played with the crust of his sandwich. 

“Fine, he is 26. Happy?” well that’s not too bad, decent age. 

Well not what I wanted but works, at least he’s legal.” he wrapped up the rest of his food and put it back into the fridge and sat down beside Kat, he had a few more minutes until he returned back to his shift.

“Of course he’s legal, babe. Can’t risk you going to prison, you wouldn’t last.” she chuckled and shook her head. 

“I’ll text you the directions to the place and what name the reservations are underneath.” Zayn seriously wasn’t looking forward to this damn date tonight. This guy was bound to be the typical one she picks out for him. All about themselves and always giving off a sex crazed fiend instead. 

Their was only one lad he wants and he’s waiting on him for sure.

“Anyways, so tomorrow I want the details on the date. Just please try to enjoy it, he’s paying for your meal, and the tip.” Zayn couldn’t complain there. He loved it when his date paid for him and covered the tip, true gentleman in Zayns eyes. Of course Zayn loves a discount and using his good looks always worked in his favor. 

“Fine, but after this no more.” She nodded as they walked back out into the crowded environment. 

The rest of his work shift was crazy busy, he actually spilt water all over his front side by the accident of his spray bottle not being properly tightened. Zayn wasn’t a very happy camper after that incident. 

When he closed up shop, he was able to squeeze in ten minutes in front of the mirror at his station and messed with his quiff, ugh. He gave up though, it’s not like he was going on a date with Liam or anything Liam centric for that matter.

He soon got a text that had the directions and the reservations name was of course under Kats name, how fitting.

He rolled his eyes and shoved his phone back into his pocket and he slowly made his way out to the car park and headed out towards the restaurant. At least she had the decency to set it up at a decent place and not some mediocre place. Zayn has standards!

He’s high maintenance and he knew no guy could put up with that… except for Liam because he’s amazing and yeah.

He did one last look in the rearview mirror before he got out and headed in, he felt so under dressed even though he looked like a supermodel. He went up to the host and gave a bit of a fake smile “I have reservations under Kat Winslow?” he asked the host and she nodded, telling him that the other part of his party was here and was seated. Awesome. 

Hopefully yhis wouldn’t take ages and he would be out the door in an hour and a half, he was hoping. All he wanted to do was get this done with and go home and crash in bed for the night… and have Liam sleep over again if he’s up for it. 

He followed her through the crowded room and he was too preoccupied with looking at the décor and people sitting at the tables eating and chatting up their guests. 

He snapped out of it when she smiled and pointed down at the table to see a nicely dressed lad looking down at the menu and he nodded to her and of course as once as he was seated the bloke looked up and Zayn felt frozen. 

He blinked a few times trying to focus on the lad.

No, no, no, no, no, no! He needed to get up and go, this wasn’t happening. No.

“Zayn, wow you look really good.” The lad smiled and Zayn’s face was emotionless, he couldn’t even feel his legs at this point, he was going to seriously pass out. This was bad, real bad.

Ashton was his date. 

It’s been five years… five years since Ashton broke his heart and left him for someone he met online, and five years since he last spoke to him. 

Of course Ashton looks so frigging good in his business get up, and his scruffy cheeks and chin, his gorgeous deep brown eyes, long eyelashes, pretty teeth, his flawless skin , and his dark mahogany locks that were styled into a business mans cut. Jesus he looks handsome. Zayn remembered when he was more skater boy back in the day and he cleaned up so nice. Real nice.

“T-Thanks, same for you.” This was awkward. 

Damn, if he would have told Kat his ex-boyfriends name… maybe this could have been avoided. She didn’t know. Especially about Ashton, he really hurt Zayn, and he refused to talk about him anyways… so this was odd to him. Kat set him up with his ex-boyfriend.

“I haven’t seen you in so long, I seriously had no idea that I was being set up with you. Kat just told me it’s some fit lad up to my standards. She wasn’t wrong.” he smiled. Zayn wanted to fan himself off, Ashton has always had such a pretty smile. No! He was not about to drool over his beautiful smile right now. 

“Same, actually. She kept pushing me to come out and at least try it.” he sighed to himself, he honestly just didn’t know what to think right now.

Their wiater came over and took their drink over and it was silent, well Ashton was looking Zayn over a bit. “What, Ashton?” he fiddled his brows and crossed his arms.

“You just… you looks so gorgeous, you really do. Not that you weren’t gorgeous before. I guess not seeing you for such a long time made it a stronger attraction.” he smiled and Zayn just bit his tongue. 

Zayn seriously wanted to lash back at him with ‘That’s your own fault’ but he kept it back, it wouldn’t be proper in such an setting.

When their drinks were given to them and they ordered and left alone again Ashton attempted a conversation again. Zayn was being pretty hesitant right now.

“So what have you been up to? Did you finally go into the hair business?” he took a sip of his water and sighed to himself. Why does he want to knows these things? Why is he acting as if he’s interested in what he has to say? He wondered if his precious Matthew finally dumped his ass and he’s just desperate for love. 

Matthew. Zayns nemesis. Well not really but Zayn hates him. 

“Yeah, did it anyways despite other peoples concerns. I love my job despite the cons about it, but over all I love making people happy.” he grinned a little, talking about his career always put a bit of a smile on his face when it involved making people smile or just his passion.

“Glad to hear it. I know your dad wanted you to go into something else but I’m glad you stuck to your dreams. I in fact am a lawyer, as you can tell.” he grinned and Zayn was immediately impressed. Whether he admits it or not. 

He never expected Ashton to go into such a field, he seemed more of the retail business kind of guy. He was actually kind of proud of him. He wasn’t about to voice that though of course. He was sure the lad is loaded and lives happily in his mansion and his six vehicles. He may be over exaggerating but it could be true. 

“That’s nice, like it?” he might as well make some small talk. Ash nodded and smiled “Yes, I love it! I mean it was pretty intimidating but I got over it eventually, helped my confidence, and yeah it’s nice.” he smiled a bit. 

“So um… are you still living at home with your parents?” Zayn shook his head at that, he loves his parents and all, but he likes having his own flat.

“Nah, moved out couple years ago and moved into a flat, Harry’s my roommate. “Ashton just kept on smiling, he really needed to stop that. It was killing Zayn by the second.

“Harry still with Louis?” he asked in confusion, ah yes. Ashton was there when Harry and Louis were working on their relationship. That was a dark time for everyone involved. 

“Yes and no. They’re married still, but Louis cheated on Harry… a lot. So he moved out and lives with me now. I actually like his company, but I worry that he’s going to move back in with Louis.” he wasn’t sure if he should be telling him all of this but the conversation between them felt so natural. Like when they dated.

“Well that’s too bad, they had been through a lot, and I’m just surprised he stuck it out. Hope he finds happiness soon, and kick Louis’s sorry bum to the curve at every cost.” Zayn nodded to the things he was saying, Harry did need to just cut all ties with him but their marriage was still relevant and that needed to change soon.

It wasn’t long before their food was placed in front of them and Zayn dug in, okay so he felt a bit self conscious eating this plate of spaghetti in front of Ashton. He didn’t want to come off as a slob or mad hungry, but fuck it tastes really good. 

“Zayn… can I ask you something?” oh great, a question. He set down his fork and wiped his lips with the napkin he had beside him.

“Go ahead, Ash.” Now he was calling him Ash, the world was ending. 

“Do you still have feelings for me?” this totally caught him off guard. Like whoa. Way to drop it on him on the first date! 

He sat there blinking and just staring at him, he was in shock by that question, and too be honest he never expected such a question especially right here right now. 

He couldn’t even think properly or speak for the matter, he was just totally caught off guard.

“Zayn?” he tried to grab his attention once again.  
“U-um.. Excuse me for a second…” he quickly got up and walked in a quick to the men’s restroom and went into a full blown panic and locked one of the stalls and had to have a minute to himself. He was shaking and it was all just so much. That damn question. Why in the hell did he ask that? 

He was confused and it took him a few minutes to calm down before he walked back and took a seat at the table with a confused Ashton just sitting there. 

“I’m sorry if that caught you off guard, it’s just seeing you here again tonight kind of sparked my memory and I still have a bit of feelings.” Of fucking course!

“Didn’t mean to scare you, just our history is a big huge, and I was just curious if you still felt kind of the same.” Ashton needed to slow down for a moment, Zayn was seriously still triying to grasp the question all together. 

“Ash, I don’t know.” It was all he could say right now and that was the truth. Does he still harbor feelings for him? He isn’t sure. 

Ash nodded and went back to eating his food, good topic dropped!

When Zayn managed to eat again, Ashton started to talk again, thankfully the topic was changed into just him talking about his job and then talking about some of the funny things that happened when they were around Harry and Louis when they were younger. 

Zayn soon finished up and pushed his plate a side, man he was stuffed. The food was absolutely delicious and this date… wasn’t too bad to be honest. 

“Zayn, I would love to take you out again, if you don’t mind.” Oh no! He wanted to say no thank you, but he didn’t want to his feelings at the same time. God! 

Life is so difficult and his dating life was getting complicated.

“Actually here.” Ash took out one of his personal business cards and handed it to him and smiled. “Give me a call or shoot me a text so we can talk, I’ve missed you a bit, and I would love to catch up some more.” oh no, this was bad. Real bad! 

“Okay.” he pocketed the card and stood to his feet and followed the lad out, he had forgotten that Ashton was tall, actually right around the same height as Harry.

Once they were outside and walking into the lot, Zayn was unexpectedly pulled into a hug. In that instant he wanted to melt into his arms, he forgot how strong and warm Ashton is, no! he shouldn’t be thinking like this.

When Ashton pulled away he smiled and looked down at him. 

“Well I’ll see ya soon, love. I have get going though.” he smiled before he walked off to his car and Zayn just stood there, frozen in time. 

What just happened? Did this whole evening exist?

Oh man he was confused.

His ride home was pure silence because he needed to think properly, he hoped Harry was up when he gets home and of course he was asleep when he did get home.  
Ugh.

He undressed down to this boxers and climbed into bed and just thought about tonight… Ashton was sticking in his head and this wasn’t good at all. He was confused and not to mention he might possibly have real feelings for Liam.

Speak of the cat, he gotten a message from him and he grinned a what he read.

To: Zayn  
From: Liam  
Hope you’re having a great night babe :) I can’t wait to see you tomorrow!

Oh yeah… Liam was coming over tomorrow when Harry’s at work and spending the night. Hopefully that would clear his head because he really needs it. 

Maybe this would just brush over and Ashton would be irrelevant again, he hopes. This was no time to be in a complex situation.

Not on Zayns watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how I feel about this chapter but here it is..


End file.
